Esprit d'entreprise
by Lady Seraphita
Summary: Neji Hyûga commence à travailler dans la prestigieuse Uchiwa Corp. comme homme de ménage. Petite fic sans prétention, écrite sur un coup de tête, en cinq grands actes. OOC, UA, Yaoi et lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original, il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte I: Prologue**

Le jeune homme s'avançait d'un pas assez sûr vers l'imposant bâtiment. De tout le quartier des affaires de la capitale, c'était celui qui se voyait le plus. C'est là qu'il allait travailler, pas comme employé mais comme personnel d'entretien. Il avait formulé la demande expresse d'être un simple homme de ménage, pouvant ainsi observer le fonctionnement d'une grande entreprise avec discrétion. Ses parents avaient fini par céder, ne pouvant rien refuser à leur fils, mais n'en pensaient pas moins.

Neji Hyûga se tenait donc devant l'immeuble de la Uchiwa Corp., entreprise financière familliale, grand ponte de la finance et de l'économie mondiale. Neji n'avait pas encore terminé ses études d'économie, mais étant un véritable génie dans le domaine de la finance, ses professeurs l'autorisèrent à effectuer ce "stage" pratique. Neji entra par l'entrée de derrière, celle réservée aux membres du personnel. Il posa son sac dans un casier qui portait son nom et attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval. En quittant le vestiaire du personnel, il tomba sur le chef du-dit personnel, un certain Lee.

- Bienvenue à l'Uchiwa Corp. Je suis ton supérieur, je m'appelle Rock Lee.

- Ravi de te connaitre...moi, c'est Neji..

- ...Neji Hyûga, je suis déjà au courant...aujourd'hui, je te fais visiter les lieux et après, au travail !! s'exclama-t-il.

Neji suivit le chef du personnel, qui s'avérait être particulièrement dynamique dans un dédale de couloirs et de salles. Lee était un jeune homme qui était un peu plus agé que lui, avec des cheveux noirs coupés au bol, des sourcils épais et un haut vert. Il ne trainait pas, il fonçait. Neji arrivait à s'accrocher à ses explications rapides, au pire, s'il se perdait, il interrogerait des autochtones. Au bout d'une heure, Lee avait fini sa mise au point et Neji se retrouvait avec un balai et un chariot comprenant tous les produits de la femme de ménage modèle. Il avait tout le dernier étage à faire, celui des dirigeants de l'entreprise. C'était un grand honneur pour un petit nouveau de commencer par cet étage. Neji se faisait tout petit et discret. Il n'osait pas faire de bruit. Il tira son chariot jusqu'au premier bureau, celui d'un certain Shino Aburame, chef du département de développement. Il entra, le bureau était désert. Neji fit le ménage tout en observant l'opulence de la pièce. Elle était grande, décorée avec sobriété et élégance. Les murs beiges étaient parés de cadres contenant des insectes, qui semblaient être la grande passion de cet homme. Neji finit son travail et décampa, l'ambiance de ce bureau le déprimait un tantinet. Il continua. En ouvrant la porte suivante, il tomba sur une jeune femme assez mignonne, aux grands yeux verts et aux cheveux roses, qui semblait être passablement énervée. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans quand il pénétra dans la pièce.

- Si je lui mets la main dessus, il est mort!! vociférait-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Visiblement, il s'agissait de la secrétaire du chef du service marketing, un certain Naruto Uzumaki, et cette dernière ne paraissait pas être au top de sa forme mentalement parlant. Neji laissa ses considérations de côté pour s'occuper de son travail. Il entra dans la pièce adjacente au bureau de la folle mentale. Lui aussi était vide mais une pile faramineuse de dossiers trônait sur le bureau. Ce bureau était l'opposé du précédent. Les murs étaient peints d'un orange criard et de grande baies vitrées offraient une vue superbe sur la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui se présentait à lui. Ensuite, Neji enchaina tous les bureaux des grands cadres de l'entreprise jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, celui du big boss en personne. Neji appréhendait de s'occuper de ce bureau. Dans les précédents, les personnes, quand elles étaient présentes, faisaient fi de sa présence dans la même pièce qu'elles. La secrétaire du président l'observait du coin de l'oeil, elle s'amusait de l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il se décida à entrer. Le bureau n'était pas vide. Un homme, blond, était confortablement installé dans le grand canapé de cuir noir qui était posé contre un mur de couleur bleue marine. Contrairement à la majorité des autres cadres, le blond suivait Neji des yeux. Chacun de ses déplacements était observé par le blond qui lui adressa finalement la parole:

- Eh! T'aurais pas vu une fille, genre furie folle furieuse, qui déambulait dans les couloirs?

- Si...une fille avec les cheveux roses...c'est ça?

- Ouais...elle était où?

- Elle descendait vers le réfectoire...

Le blond éclata de rire.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Elle est pas près de me trouver!! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu es...

- Ah! Je ne ma suis pas présenté: je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le boss du service marketing...et toi?

- Neji Hyûga, homme de ménage.

- Ravi de te connaitre!! lui dit le blond avec un large sourire...s'il-te-plait, épargne-moi le vouvoiement...tu m'as l'air sympa et je pense qu'on peut devenir amis...

- ...

Le brun observa le blond. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec amusement, Naruto était plutôt bel homme, avec sa peau hâlée, son corps fin et finement musclé. Il portait une chemise bleue claire à moitié déboutonnée, une cravate orange avec des pois bleus qui était desserrée, et un pantalon en toile bleu marine.

- Je me suis caché dans le bureau de Sasuke pour fuir Sakura...chaque fois, elle s'amuse à m'inonder de travail...c'est le seul endroit où elle ne pense pas à venir me chercher...expliqua le blond.

- Je vois...dit doucement Neji.

- Ici, j'ai la paix...ajouta Naruto.

- ...

- Mais, je vais te laisser travailler tranquille...fais comme si j'étais pas là...

-...

Même pas deux minutes après, le blond parlait de tout et de rien et le brun écoutait tout en passant la serpillère. Naruto était dynamique et il aimait discuter. Neji était debout en face de lui et au fur et à mesure, en attendant que le sol sèche, il prit part à la conversation. Ils étaient en train de parler des derniers résultats sportifs de l'équipe de football locale quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre jeune homme. Il avait l'air grave et ne semblait être très heureux de trouver son bureau squatté par son meilleur ami et un anonyme.

- Sasuke...elle était bien ta réunion? demanda le blond au jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Naruto...tu devrais retourner dans ton bureau, tu as du travail qui t'attends, non? interrogea la voix froide du grand patron.

- Allllllleeeeezzzzz, réponds à ma question, Sasu-chan...le supplia Naruto.

- ...C'était long et chiant...comme d'habitude...maintenant casse-toi, ou je balance ta planque à Sakura.le menaça Sasuke.

- AAAHHH!! Non!! Sasu-chan!! T'es qu'un méchant!! Je m'en vais!!

- Ouais, bon débarras...commenta le dit Sasuke en voyant le blond détaler vers son bureau.

- Je te revois plus tard...enfin, si je survis au tacle de Sakura...dit amèrement le blond.

- C'est ça...

Le blond quitta le bureau de son meilleur ami et patron, sous les regards étonnés de Neji. Sasuke s'installa sur son fauteuil de cuir noir, semblable au canapé. Neji se remit immédiatement au travail, voulant quitter le plus rapidement possible l'antre de son patron. Le dirigeant sûpreme de la Uchiwa Corp. se plongeait dans ses dossiers. Il n'adressa pas un regard à l'homme de ménage, ne se préoccupant pas du petit personnel. Neji décampa et alla se ressourcer dans la salle réservée au personnel. Neji prit son temps pour savourer un bon café. Il venait de se farcir tout le dernier étage, il avait bien le droit de souffler un peu. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Naruto et il esquissa un sourire, sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt que ses pensées se posèrent sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Ils étaient tous les deux à l'opposé. Autant le blond était ouvert et joyeux, autant le brun était froid et taciturne. Comme quoi, les contraires s'attirent...

Les jours passèrent doucement. Neji finit par faire la connaissance de la majorité des membres du personnel et à composer avec les horaires de ses patrons. Il s'entendait assez bien avec Lee, le chef du personnel, et faisait son travail avec zèle. Aujourd'hui, Neji était en charge de nettoyer le grand couloir. Le grand couloir longeait un côté du bâtiment, il était fait entièrement de verre. La mission de Neji était de nettoyer toutes les vitres. Il s'arma d'une raclette, du produit pour vitres et d'un escabeau. Il était tout à sa tâche quand il vit Naruto qui s'avançait vers lui, une pile de dossiers sous le bras.

- Ben, Neji, tu fais les vitres aussi? lui demanda le blond.

- Comme tu vois...

Le blond regarda le brun manier la raclette sans faire crisser les vitres. Il s'assit en plein milieu du couloir et l'observa. Il venait d'abandonner l'idée de remplir ces dossiers.

- Neji? osa Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Neji.

- Je peux essayer...de faire les vitres...

- C'est pas ton boulot, Naruto...

- S'il-te-plait...

- Naruto, tu n'es pas payé pour faire ça. C'est moi qui dois le faire...

- Alllllezzzzzzz...

- ...

- Neji

- ...Bon, d'accord...il y a une autre raclette dans le seau...

- Yes!! s'écria le blond.

Il saisit la dite raclette et se mit à faire les vitres. Sasuke était en retard à la réunion. Il avait beau diriger la société en l'absence de son père et de son frère, il détestait les réunions. Il décida de passer par le grand couloir, dont la vue le calmait. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de trouver Naruto, une raclette à la main et perché sur un escabeau, en train de faire les vitres tout en parlant avec le préposé à l'entretien...

- Naruto...décidément, t'en rates pas une...commenta Sasuke.

- Ah, Sasu...dit doucement Naruto, parfaitement conscient du savon qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre.

- Et tes dossiers?

- Je les ferai ce soir...ils ne partiront pas sans moi, de toute façon...

- ...

- Sasu?

- ...

- Tu devrais essayer, c'est amusant.

Il tendit la raclette à son ami avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et le vit se pincer l'arête du nez, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Il préféra partir, sans un mot, avant de faire un malheur. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner, la raclette toujours à la main.

- Il est comme ça depuis deux mois, à peu près...depuis le départ d'Itachi...

- Son frère ainé, c'est ça? demanda Neji.

- Il s'occupe des bureaux américains pour encore deux mois. Je pense qu'à son retour, on récupérera le vrai Sasuke...

- ...?

- Tu comprendras quand il reviendra, enfin, j'espère...

Itachi Uchiwa, le prodige de la finance et de l'économie. Un véritable génie qui se fit embaucher dans l'entreprise familiale alors qu'il avait à peine vingt ans et qui débuta sa carrière en tant que vice-directeur. Il était un peu comme un modèle pour Neji, ayant lui aussi des capacités dans ces domaines, il s'intéressait à l'ainé des Uchiwa. C'est parce qu'il espérait le voir qu'il avait choisi la Uchiwa Corp. pour son stage. Cependant, Itachi avait été envoyé pour redresser les quelques difficultés que rencontrait la succursale américaine et quand elle redonna des signes de redressement, Itachi fût invité à rester davantage pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. A partir de ce moment, Sasuke, déjà déprimé par l'absence de son frère, devint plus renfrogné que jamais. Peu de temps après, le père de Itachi et de Sasuke fit un malaise cardiaque qui l'obligea à prendre quelques mois de repos. Sasuke dû prendre la tête de l'entreprise à la place d'Itachi qui était cantonné aux Etats-Unis sous l'ordre paternel. Bref, c'était un véritable bazar pour les observateurs extérieurs. C'est dans ce climat que Neji commença sa vie d'employé d'entretien à la Uchiwa Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!! ...Ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original, il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

A partir de maintenant, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Bon courage pour me suivre...Ce chapitre-là est un grand flashback, on n'y voit pas beaucoup Neji...

Je voulais adresser un grand merci aux reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ma fic...MERCI!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Tout démarra à la suite d'une question innocente de Neji. Il avait vu le blond en pleine discussion avec le gris et Neji se demanda quel pouvait bien être le lien qui unissait ces deux personnages:

- Dis, Naruto...c'est qui Kakashi pour toi?

- Toi, rien ne t'échappe...attends, je te raconte...

**Acte II: Le pervers et l'innocent pas si pur que ça:**

Kakashi Hatake était un des employés les plus jeunes et les plus intelligents de la Uchiwa Corp.. Cet homme de trente-deux ans était le fidèle bras droit d'Itachi Uchiwa, le vice-directeur. En l'absence de son patron, il fût mit au service de son petit frère, Sasuke. Kakashi n'était pas qu'un simple employé, il était aussi un ami de la famille, principalement d'Itachi qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Après le départ de son père à la retraite, Kakashi prit sa place et l'aîné des Uchiwa le demanda à son service. Dès lors, ils formèrent une sacrée paire. Itachi prenait des décisions avec une certaine intelligence et Kakashi veillait à leur bon déroulement. Kakashi était un homme doté d'une beauté étrange, avec une peau pâle, des cheveux gris qui possédaient des reflets argentés, des yeux noirs qui s'illuminaient d'une lueur rouge et une grande taille. Il bénéficiait d'un certain prestige auprès des autres employés, notamment auprès de la gent féminine. Il enchainait les aventures d'un soir, suivant ses pulsions pour le plus grand désepoir d'Itachi.

- Kakashi...tu pourrais te tenir un peu...le réprimanda Itachi.

- Pourquoi? Ca te dérange que je m'occupe d'autres que toi?

- Non. C'est juste que tu as un statut à tenir, c'est tout...

- Ouais, ouais...j'y penserais...

- ...

Il se plongea dans la lecture de sa série phare, les _Icha Icha Paradise_, alors qu'Itachi poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il avait beau être habitué à la nonchalance de l'Hatake, certaines fois il aurait aimé le secouer pour le faire réagir. Kakashi était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge dans le bureau d'Itachi, les pieds posés sur la table basse et un verre de rhum dans la main. Itachi le regardait, derrière son bureau.

- T'as pas du travail à faire? lui demanda l'Uchiwa.

- T'es frustré parce que t'es le seul à bosser? l'interrogea Kakashi sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Non...

- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout bouclé...je crois...

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi je t'ai embauché déjà?

- Parce que je suis le plus qualifié pour ce poste? Parce que je suis ton pote? énuméra le gris.

- Quelle prétention...dit Itachi avec un sourire fin.

- Que veux-tu? Ce sont toutes ces raisons qui t'ont poussé à m'employer...je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question...

- ...

On frappa à la porte. Naruto entra avec des dossiers pleins les bras.

- Itachi...voici le projet marketing final pour la campagne du mois prochain...dit doucement le blond en posant les dossiers sur son bureau.

- C'est pas trop tôt...se plaigna Itachi. Tu as pris ton temps...

- Je suis désolé...déclara Naruto, mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas grave, Naruto...il est d'humeur à rouspéter aujourd'hui...expliqua Kakashi.

- Kakashi!! s'écria Itachi.

- Tu vois? Il passe son temps à se plaindre, il est jamais content...continua Kakashi.

- ... fût la répose de l'Uchiwa qui comprit que son second s'amusait à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

- Sakura ne te donne pas trop de travail? demanda Kakashi.

- C'est une véritable tortionnaire...chuchotta le blond.

- Hahahahahahahahaha!! C'est tellement vrai!! affirma Kakashi.

- Je vais maintenant vous laisser...dit Naruto devant le regard froid d'Itachi. On m'attend pour manger...

- C'est qui? l'interrogea Kakashi qui leva finalement les yeux de son bouquin. Ton amoureux?

Les regards moqueurs de Kakashi et ceux curieux d'Itachi se posèrent sur lui. Naruto était vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce bureau.

- Je mange avec mon tuteur, Iruka. Il est revenu d'Australie ce matin...on va au restaurant, avec Sasuke aussi...

- Iruka-san? Il va bien? questionna Itachi.

- Oui. Il attend dans mon bureau...avec Sasuke d'ailleurs...

- Je peux venir? demanda Kakashi sans aucune délicatesse.

- Si tu veux...Itachi, tu nous accompagnes? interrogea le blond.

- Pourquoi pas? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Iruka-san...

- Alors en route!! dit Naruto avec énergie.

Les trois hommes quittèrent le bureau du vice-directeur pour celui du chef de service marketing. Sasuke discutait tranquillement avec un homme aux cheveux marrons coiffés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée. Il souriait avec une certaine douceur au cadet des Uchiwa, mais son visage s'illumina à la vue de son filleul. Kakashi, qui l'avait jamais vu, le détailla. Une peau légèrement hâlée, une fine cicatrice sous ses yeux marrons et un sourire qui pouvait faire fondre n'importe qui représentaient parfaitement le tuteur du jeune blond. Kakashi dû reconnaitre qu'Iruka était assez bien fichu au niveau du physique, son corps était mince et sa cicatrice ne le défigurait en rien. Itachi observa son ami du coin de l'oeil, et esquissa un léger sourire.

- Iruka-san, commença l'aîné des Uchiwa, j'aimerais vous présenter mon ami Kakashi Hatake.

Le regard noisette de l'Umino se posa sur Kakashi avec douceur. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Hatake-san. Je m'appelle Iruka Umino. déclara le tuteur tout en souriant.

- Enchanté...se contenta de répondre Kakashi.

Un grognement d'estomac appartenant à Naruto brisa les présentations, rappelant à tous qu'il était l'heure d'aller se sustanter. Itachi empoigna son cadet qui rougit légèrement en sentant le bras de son aîné se resserrer sur ses épaules et se fût au tour de Kakashi d'esquisser un léger sourire. Naruto alla se placer à côté de Sasuke et conversa avec les deux frères. Ils quittèrent l'entreprise et allèrent au restaurant à pied, qui était à dix minutes de la Uchiwa Corp. en marchant. Les deux hommes restaient au fond, observant les deux Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki qui avaient un débat animé sur les bienfaits des ramens. Kakashi sourit de nouveau, Naruto et ses ramens, une grande histoire d'amour...Il fût tiré de son constat par Iruka.

- Alors...Hatake-san...Vous êtes un ami de Itachi-kun? demanda l'Umino qui essayait d'instaurer le dialogue.

- Itachi-chan?

Iruka rougit doucement, Itachi pestiféra car il avait entendu la réponse de l'Hatake.

- Je ne suis pas ton "Itachi-chan"!! vociféra Itachi.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière...blagua Kakashi.

- ...imbécile...répliqua Itachi.

- ...Parce que vous...vous et Itachi-kun... tenta de demander Iruka.

- MAIS NON!! ...N'allez pas croire les élucubrations de ce type-là, Iruka-san!! hurla Itachi.

- Mouais...mais je me demande s'il n'a pas tort...dit Sasuke.

- Ah non!! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, Sasuke!! gronda Itachi.

- Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour...grand-frère...répliqua Sasuke.

- ...

- Je blaguais, Umino-san...J'aime me moquer d'Itachi-kun...il prend si facilement la mouche...

- ...Vous êtes assez étrange, Hatake-san...constata Iruka.

- On me le dit souvent, en effet...répliqua Kakashi.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au restaurant. Naruto se jeta sur son assiette, en commanda une autre et finit même celle de son tuteur qui avait peu d'appétit. Itachi et Sasuke mangèrent sans se presser, la Uchiwa Corp. pouvait se passer d'eux le temps d'un repas et Kakashi avala le contenu de son assiette sans trop la savourer, occupé à observer discrétement l'Umino. Tous les deux étaient un parfait contraste: l'Umino était souriant, timide et semblait être aussi innocent que l'agneau qui venait de naître, alors que lui était lunatique, pervers et aimait s'amuser aux dépens des autres. Tout les opposait, mais le gris se sentait attiré par cet homme. Cet être qui parassait être la pureté incarnée lui donnait l'envie de le dépraver. Itachi, qui malgré son sens de l'humour réduit n'avait pas les yeux dans ses poches, vit le sourire carnassier de son ami et suivit son regard. Il soupira de nouveau quand il remarqua que sa cible était Iruka.

- Essayes d'être doux...pour une fois...sussura Itachi.

- Comme d'habitude...

- Tu n'es pas doux, d'habitude...loin de là...

- Tu parles d'expérience, hein, Itachi-chan...

- ...

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux? Votre discussion à l'air d'être intéressante...questionna Naruto entre deux bouchées.

- De rien...dit Kakashi avec un sourire hypocrite. Rien de bien passionnant, Naruto...

- Encore un de vos trucs louches...dit le blond avec un regard dur posé sur les deux hommes.

- On ne peux rien te cacher...répliqua Kakashi.

- S'il-te-plait, Naruto, ne me mets pas dans le même panier que cet individu...je te serais reconnaissant...supplia Itachi.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance. Itachi était la victime des blagues vaseuses de son bras droit, faisant frémir un Iruka crédule qui croyait tout ce que lui racontait l'Hatake et qui pensait de plus en plus qu'on ne connaissait jamais véritablement une personne, Naruto et Sasuke se moquaient des réactions du plus vieux des Uchiwa, qui en plus d'être colérique était très suceptible. Ils passèrent un bon moment, Itachi se promit de licencier Kakashi à la moindre boulette...

Les jours passèrent, Kakashi pensait au tuteur de son jeune collègue. L'air de rien, il posait des questions à son sujet à Naruto et le blond qui pouvait avoir un côté bonne poire y répondait avec le plus de précision possible. Ainsi, Kakashi apprit qu'Iruka était chercheur en biologie sous-marine et qu'il voyageait beaucoup, aux quatre coins du globe. Il apprit aussi qu'il était une vraie mère poule quand il était avec Naruto, qu'il était très doué en cuisine et détail très important pour Kakashi, qu'il était gay. Ce fût un grand soulagement pour Kakashi, il n'avait pas à transformer un hétéro en homo, donc gain de temps. Il avait sa chance avec l'Umino. Un après-midi, alors que Kakashi flânait dans les couloirs en direction du hall, fuyant un Itachi particulièrement taciturne, il aperçut l'objet de ses désirs. Le hall était en plein travaux, certaines installations avaient besoin d'être refaites. Kakashi s'avança vers Iruka, qui le remarqua et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Umino-san. dit doucement Kakashi.

- Bonjour...Hatake-san. répondit Iruka tout aussi doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici? demanda Kakashi en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Je ...je cherche Naruto...il a oublié des papiers importants...je suis venu les lui apporter...peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer son bureau...

- Suivez le guide...déclara Kakashi en faisant signe à Iruka de le suivre.

- Mais...vous devez avoir du travail...ne prenez pas cette peine pour moi, vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis avec Itachi-kun...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...il est de sale humeur aujourd'hui...et j'ai déjà fini mon travail...Venez...

Iruka rougit un peu et se décida à suivre l'Hatake. Ils traversèrent une partie du hall, Kakashi se disant que c'était un fabuleux coup de pot. Il sentait la présence du tuteur de Naruto derrière lui, qui le suivait bien docilement. Il entendit un bruit et leva la tête vers le plafond.

- IRUKA!! hurla le gris en se jetant sur l'Umino, les propulsant tous les deux à terre.

A l'endroit où ils se tenaient quelques secondes auparavant gisait un énorme lustre qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. De la poussière et des cris de panique s'élevèrent dans le hall alors qu'une sonnerie stridente retentissait. Iruka était légèrement sonné. Il entendait l'agitation alentour et sentait comme un poids sur son corps.

- Ca va? Vous n'avez rien? l'interrogea une voix.

Iruka se concentra. Il se rappella le cri de Kakashi, puis un énorme choc et maintenant cette voix, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Kakashi après un certain laps de temps. La chose qui était allongée sur lui était justement l'Hatake. Ce dernier se redressa péniblement. Iruka le regardait, il plongea ses yeux marrons dans ceux noirs de l'Hatake.

- Vous n'avez rien? répéta Kakashi.

- ...Non...grâce à vous...réussit à dire Iruka.

- Tant mieux...

- Et...et vous?

- Je crois que je n'ai rien...je suis rassuré que vous ne soyez pas blessé...Umino-san...

- Kakashi-san...murmura Iruka.

- Vous m'appelez par mon prénom?...

- Oh, pardon...

- Non...continuez Iruka-san...

Kakashi passa sa main sur le visage de l'homme qui était allongé sous lui. Iruka le laissa faire. Tout ce qui les entourait semblait avoir disparu. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés l'un sur l'autre dans le hall où des gens s'agitaient autour d'eux. Kakashi continua de caresser ce visage qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Iruka!!

Naruto, qui avait été mit au courant de l'accident déboula dans le hall en courant. Sakura n'avait pas osé le retenir, elle était capable d'indulgence. Itachi et Sasuke descendirent eux aussi. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise des trois jeunes hommes en voyant les dégâts et en apercevant Kakashi couché sur Iruka, qui se regardaient avec intensité, la main de Kakashi frôlant le visage d'Iruka.

- Je crois que tu vas bientôt écoper d'un beau-père, Naruto...constata Itachi.

- ...

- Ils sont mignons comme ça...ajouta Sasuke. Par contre, on devrait leur dire de se bouger un peu...

- ...finit par répondre Naruto.

Il s'avança vers les deux hommes, laissant les deux frères entre eux.

- Il faudrait voir à arranger ce problème...dit Sasuke.

- Je le dirais à papa...il y aurait pu avoir des morts...on est passés près du désastre...

- Oui, ça aurait pu être catastrophique...

Kakashi vit Naruto s'approcher d'eux et il enleva à regrets sa main du visage d'Iruka.

- Iruka...Kakashi...ça va bien? demanda un Naruto blanc comme du papier.

- Ca va, merci Naruto. dit Iruka.

- Plus de peur que de mal... déclara Kakashi.

Kakashi se leva en prenant appui sur Itachi qui venait d'arriver et qui l'haranguait gentiment à coup de: " Dès que t'es seul, il se produit un malheur..." et/ ou " T'as pas intérêt à t'être blessé...j'ai besoin de mon fidèle machin...". Iruka se fit aider par Naruto et Sasuke. Naruto avait eu très peur, il aurait été détruit si son tuteur n'avait pas survécu à cet incident. Sasuke vit la face blême de son meilleur ami, il détestait voir Naruto dans cet état-là. Itachi ne voulait pas lâcher Kakashi, insistant pour que son "fidèle machin" aille voir un médecin pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Kakashi refusait, voulant que le médecin examine Iruka en priorité. Itachi finit par capituler, sachant très bien que quand l'Hatake avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Le médecin déclara Iruka indemne, de même que Kakashi. Naruto embarqua son tuteur dans son bureau et Itachi fit de même avec son subordonné. Kakashi était couvert de poussière et de débris divers. Il alla aux toilettes, Itachi sur ses talons et enleva sa chemise. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et se lava.

- Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, Itachi...tu peux retourner à ton boulot ou alors aller voir ton cher père et faire pression pour qu'il vire les incompétents qui ont failli nous écraser.

- Je m'inquiète...j'ai le droit, non? demanda Itachi.

- Oui...

L'Uchiwa s'avança vers l'Hatake et lui prit le linge mouillé. Il le fit passer sur les bras puis sur la nuque de Kakashi.

- Itachi...si ton mec était là, je doute qu'il apprécierait...dit Kakashi.

- Au vu des circonstances, je pense qu'il ne dirait rien...précisa Itachi.

- Il faudrait que tu me le présentes...ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? Quatre ans, c'est ça?

- Bientôt cinq...avoua Itachi.

- J'aimerais bien rencontrer le gars qui a l'inconscience de te supporter...il est méritant...

- Si t'avais pas failli y passer, je t'aurais massacré...

- Je sais...c'est pour ça que je te taquine...aujourd'hui, j'ai droit à des circonstances atténuantes...dit Kakashi avec un grand sourire.

- ...je vais aller te chercher une chemise propre...finit Itachi avant de commettre un meurtre.

Il sortit des toilettes, y laissant son bras droit. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- T'as été rapide...comme quoi, tu as des qualités...dit le gris.

- Kakashi?

Il se retourna et tomba sur Naruto et Iruka. Iruka était gêné, il rougissait à vue d'oeil en voyant Kakashi, torse nu, à moitié débraillé et avec des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient sur son corps blanc.

- Naruto? Iruka-san?

- J'ai amené Iruka pour qu'il puisse faire un brin de toilette...Sasuke est allé lui chercher des fringues propres...ça te dérange s'il utilise l'autre lavabo? expliqua Naruto.

- Non...faites...

Le tuteur rougit de plus en plus et finit par enlever son pull, sous les regards plus qu'indiscrets de Kakashi.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser...Iruka va bien et c'est l'anarchie totale dans l'entreprise...

Il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes vêtus de leurs seuls pantalons. Kakashi continua de se laver, et observait l'Umino l'air de rien. Iruka était gêné, il voyait Kakashi qui lui semblait calme et détendu.

- Je ...je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé...chuchotta Iruka. Je ne sais comment vous exprimer ma gratitude...

- J'ai une solution, ça vous dit de venir dîner avec moi demain soir? proposa Kakashi.

- ...Dîner avec vous?

- Oui...dans un restaurant assez sympa du centre-ville...continua Kakashi.

L'Umino rougit au maximum avant d'accepter l'invitation du gris. Ils se débarassèrent des restes de poussière quand Itachi et Sasuke entrèrent dans les toilettes au même instant. Sasuke avait les joues rouges et semblait être essoufflé, alors que son frère ainé était fidèle à lui-même.

- Ben...Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? demanda Kakashi en saisissant les vêtements que lui tendait Itachi.

- Rien...je me suis juste depêché de trouver des habits pour Iruka-san...murmurra un Sasuke particulièrement rouge.

- Pendant que je te tiens, Sasuke...peut-être que tu pourras m'éclairer...commença Kakashi.

- A propos de quoi? l'interrogea le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui est le copain d'Itachi? questionna Kakashi.

Sasuke finit de rougir alors qu'Itachi ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je me demande qui peut bien être le mystérieux petit ami...tu es mon dernier espoir Sasuke...

- Je...je n'en ai aucune idée...je ne sais pas...sussura Sasuke en observant un point au sol.

- Mouais...t'es pas doué pour mentir, Sasuke...constata Kakashi.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'Itachi priait Kakashi de s'occuper de ses oignons. Kakashi sourit, il y avait anguille sous roche...

Le lendemain, Kakashi partit encore plus tôt que d'habitude du travail. Il entendait Itachi qui braillait comme un putois en lui disant de terminer son travail avant de partir fôlatrer.

- Je dîne avec Iruka-san...tu pourrais être indulgent...tenta le gris.

- Je me trouve déjà suffisament indulgent...t'arrives tous les jours avec au minimum deux heures de retard, tu pars toujours avant les autres et je ne t'ai pas encore viré...si ça c'est pas de l'indulgence...répliqua Itachi.

- Bof...mon boulot est fait en temps et en heure, t'as aucune raison de te plaindre...bon, allez, j'y vais!! Embrasses Sasuke pour moi!!

- ...

Itachi était complétement interdit. Il observait l'Hatake avec un regard dur et froid, si ce regard pouvait tuer, Kakashi Hatake serait en route pour un monde meilleur.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? interrogea Itachi.

- Ben...tu vis pas avec lui?

- Si...

- T'as compris...à moins qu'il y ait autre chose...

Les yeux de l'Hatake scrutaient l'Uchiwa qui ne sourcilla pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? ...Je veux plus te voir avant lundi...chuchotta Itachi.

- Bon week-end!!

Kakashi se pencha jusqu'à embrasser Itachi sur la joue. Celui-ci monta immédiatement sur ses grands chevaux et Kakashi se mit à courir pour échapper au courroux de son patron. Il arriva chez Iruka et sonna. Ce fût Naruto qui ouvrit la porte. Il regarda Kakashi durement et lui murmura:

- Si Iruka est juste un jeu pour toi et si tu t'amuses à le faire souffrir, je ferais de ta vie un enfer...Itachi m'a déjà promit de l'aide...

Kakashi observa le blond. Si Naruto était sympathique, Itachi pouvait être assez tordu...Il frissonna. Iruka descendit et salua Kakashi. Ils sortirent assez rapidement de la maison de l'Umino et de l'Uzumaki, Kakashi supportant de moins en moins les regards lourds de menaces de ce dernier. Ils parvinrent au restaurant, s'installèrent et commandèrent. L'ambiance du repas était assez étrange et silencieuse. Kakashi observait Iruka assit en face de lui et à chaque fois que ses yeux et ceux de l'Umino se croisaient, le jeune tuteur devenait immédiatement rouge et détournait le regard. La timidité de l'Umino fit sourire Kakashi.

- Vous comptez rester longtemps au Japon, Iruka-san? demanda le gris.

- Normalement, je ne quitte plus le Japon avant longtemps...lui répondit Iruka.

- Je vois...c'est votre filleul et votre moitié qui doivent être contents...lui répondit Kakashi avec un large sourire.

- Naruto est heureux...mais, Kakashi-san, je...je suis célibataire actuellement...dit le brun avec des rougeurs sur les pommettes.

- Vraiment? ...Vous n'avez pas de femme...ou d'homme, éventuellement?

- N...Non, je n'ai personne...bafouilla Iruka. Et vous?... si ce n'est pas indiscret...

- Je suis seul moi aussi...j'ai des aventures de temps en temps mais rien de bien sérieux...

- ...d'accord...

- Je vous ai choqué? l'interrogea Kakashi devant la mine défaite de son vis-à-vis.

- Non...ce n'est pas choquant...vous êtes très bel homme, Kakashi...réussit à dire Iruka sans bafouiller mais en rougissant à l'extrême.

- Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir venant de vous... dit Kakashi, parfaitement conscient d'ajouter au trouble de son hôte.

Iruka rougit de nouveau, et chuchotta quelque chose de complétement incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Kakashi savoura le trouble dans lequel il avait plongé l'Umino. Le repas s'acheva, Iruka ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Kakashi lui proposa d'aller boire un café ou quelque chose d'autre dans un bar. L'Umino accepta et suivit l'Hatake dans les rues éclairées de mille lumières. Kakashi le saisit par l'épaule, l'entourant d'un bras.

- Il faudrait pas que vous vous perdiez...expliqua Kakashi.

- ...fût la brillante réponse d'un Iruka au paroxysme de la gêne.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar, qui se voulait être un lieu décoré avec beaucoup de goût et intime. Kakashi et Iruka se placèrent à une table et ils commandèrent. Le whisky de Kakashi et le cocktail d'Iruka arrivèrent assez rapidement. Iruka, qui avait besoin d'un bon remontant, buva son verre d'une traite sous le regard de Kakashi. Il ne fût pas surpris de voir Iruka commander un second cocktail et l'ingurgiter à la même vitesse que le premier. Ils restèrent une petite demi-heure dans ce bar.

- Je vous raccompagne Iruka-san...déclara Kakashi en attrapant les clés de sa voiture.

- ...Merci...

Une fois dans le véhicule, Iruka baissa les yeux n'osant pas les poser sur Kakashi qui conduisait.

- J'ai passé une bonne soirée en votre compagnie. lâcha Kakashi.

- ...moi aussi...lui répondit l'Umino.

- J'espère qu'elle n'est que la première d'une longue série...ajouta-t-il.

Iruka se décida à lever son regard marron sur Kakashi, qui venait d'arrêter la voiture à cause d'un feu rouge. Il regarda le tuteur de son collègue. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Kakashi se pencha et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de l'autre homme. Iruka ouvrit ses yeux en grand avant de répondre au baiser. Quand Kakashi demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, il ne lui fût pas refusé. Le feu vert et le klaxon d'une autre voiture les ramena à la réalité. Kakashi et Iruka continuèrent leur route en silence, l'Umino ressassant leur arrêt et l'Hatake attendant une réaction de son partenaire. Il se gara devant le domicile du brun et attendit la sentence.

- Vous ...vous voulez entrer un instant, Kakashi-san? essaya Iruka.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je vais refuser...il y a Naruto et ...j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir...

- Naruto passe la nuit au bureau, sa secrétaire lui a rajouté du travail...mais, je comprends...l'autre raison...

- Une prochaine fois, peut-être...

L'Umino ouvrit la portière du véhicule. Il allait sortir quand il se retourna vers le gris qui l'observait.

- Qui vous dit de vous retenir?

Kakashi parut étonné et sourit. Il sortit de la voiture et suivit l'Umino. Quand il furent sur le perron, Kakashi se colla littéralement au dos d'Iruka. Celui-ci eut toutes les peines du monde à mettre les clés dans la serrure et à pousser la porte. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la porte de l'entrée fermée tant bien que mal, leur étreinte devient plus brutale pour le plus grand bonheur de Kakashi. Iruka l'enlaça avec une certaine force, s'abandonnant totalement à leur baiser et aux bons soins de Kakashi. Ce dernier commençait à déshabiller son futur amant qui se laissait faire bien docilement.

- Kakashi...allons dans la chambre...articula avec difficulté Iruka.

- Quelle porte? demanda Kakashi de la nuque d'Iruka qu'il était en train d'embrasser avec avidité.

- La première à gauche...à l'étage...

Kakashi prit Iruka dans ses bras et le porta, toujours en l'embrassant et en le faisant de plus en plus gémir jusqu'à la dite pièce. Kakashi poussa Iruka sur le lit, s'amusant de son impatience. Il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa, provoquant une nouvelle série de gémissements.

- J'aime le son de votre voix quand le plaisir vous prend...chuchotta Kakashi à l'oreille d'Iruka avant d'y faire rentrer sa langue.

- Kakashi...tais-toi...répliqua Iruka, victime des traitements de son doux bourreau.

- Je vais employer ma bouche à autre chose...le prévient Kakashi.

Il descendit lentement sa main jusqu'au pantalon d'Iruka qu'il déboutonna. Il la laissa errer sur les parties intimes de l'Umino, qui gémit encore plus fort. La bouche de Kakashi suivit le même chemin que celui emprunté par sa main quelques instants auparavant. Iruka sentait la langue et la bouche chaudes de Kakashi parcourir son corps. Il se cambra quand les lèvres de Kakashi posèrent de longs baisers sur sa verge tendue à travers son caleçon.

- Kakashi...je veux plus...

- Si tu es sage...

Iruka grogna de frustation, ce qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction à Kakashi. Après un instant d'attente, qui mettait à mal Iruka, il consentit à baisser le sous-vêtement de son partenaire, libérant sa virilité qui se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans le tissu. Il suça le gland, avec douceur, ce qui déclencha les cris aigus de plaisir d'Iruka. Il goba tout le membre de l'Umino qui se cramponnait aux draps, hurlant de plaisir. Quand il sentit que le brun ne risquait pas de tenir très longtemps à cette cadence, il lâcha le sexe d'Iruka pour le dévêtir entièrement. Il se déshabilla à son tour, il avait envie d'Iruka et ne pensait plus qu'à satisfaire cette pulsion. Totalement nu, il plongea son regard dans celui embué de désir de son ami. Kakashi lui présenta deux doigts, qu'Iruka lécha et humidifia du mieux qu'il pût tout en fixant l'Hatake. Quand Kakashi les jugea suffisament humidifiés, il les dirigea vers l'intimité d'Iruka et le pénétra. Iruka saisit les épaules de Kakashi en haletant, la douleur et le plaisir se mélangeant. Kakashi observa son amant se tordre avec intensité et n'en pouvant plus, pensant qu'il était suffisamment préparé, il écarta davantage les jambes du brun et plaça sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun.

- Je vais rentrer...sussura Kakashi.

- ...pas de paroles...je veux ...des actes...

Kakashi sourit à cette réponse. Le bout de son membre entra dans l'intimité d'Iruka. Kakashi s'inséra en lui jusqu'à ce que le moitié de son pénis soit en Iruka et lui laissa le temps pour s'habituer. Iruka, après un petit moment de pose, lui demanda d'entrer entièrement en lui, chose que Kakashi éxécuta sans se faire prier davantage. Kakashi soupira d'aise quand il sentit qu'il était intégralement en son amant. Il embrassa Iruka, ses lèvres, son cou tout en se déhanchant en lui. Ses coups de rein se firent de plus en plus brutaux et profonds, faisant ainsi monter l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Iruka hurlait, le lit tapait violemment contre le mur et Kakashi allait toujours plus loin en Iruka, jusqu'à atteindre sa prostate. Il la toucha plusieurs fois, amenant l'Umino aux portes de la jouissance et de l'extase.

- Kakashi...je vais...venir...

- ...Iruka...

Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir, Iruka contre le ventre de son partenaire et Kakashi dans son amant. Il se retira doucement de l'antre chaud et acceuillant d'Iruka avant de s'effondrer, fatigué mais heureux, à côté d'Iruka. Kakashi prit tendrement Iruka, qui commençait à s'endormir, dans ses bras.

- Kakashi, c'était...

- ...Je sais...

- Qu'est...qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? interrogea l'Umino.

- Attendons voir comment ça évolue...tu es d'accord?

- Oui...

Iruka s'endormit, paisiblement blottit dans les bras de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves. Le lendemain, c'est le cri de surprise horrifié de Naruto qui les réveilla...

Naruto venait de finir son récit. Neji l'avait écouté tout en nettoyant son bureau.

- ...Et ça fait plus de six mois que ça dure. Kakashi vit quasiment à la maison, et la nuit, ils font un tel raffût qu'ils m'empêchent de dormir...je recherche une maison, tranquille, comme celle d'Itachi et de Sasuke...

- Et t'as trouvé? le questionna Neji.

- Oui...mais Iruka ne veut pas que je parte...c'est compliqué, il me materne trop...dit Naruto avec un sourire timide.

- Apparement, ce n'est pas pour te déplaire...

Naruto lui lança un grand sourire, c'est vrai qu'il aimait vivre avec Iruka, mais à presque vingt-et-un ans, il pensait de plus en plus à vivre dans sa propre maison. Neji aimait voir ce sourire sur le visage de l'Uzumaki, son ami qui venait de lui raconter une bien belle histoire...

**Fin de l'acte II.**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte III:** Retour au présent, Neji est toujours homme de ménage à la Uchiwa Corp.. Sasuke dépérit de plus en plus et Naruto est confronté à un problème professionnel majeur...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est du Yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq grands actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier, parle d'un couple en particulier...

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original, il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Droit de réponse de Seraphita: Merci à Hitto-sama pour la gentille review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et qui m'a apprit une seule chose: à l'impératif, ça termine par un "-e" et pas par "-es", c'est le seul truc sur lequel j'avais un doute...comme quoi, parfois, tes reviews ne sont pas totalement inutiles...sinon, si le chapitre 2 te semble assez incohérent mais si je l'ai placé là, ce n'était pas dans le but de faire un lemon gratuit mais dans celui de rebondir dessus ultérieurement, et si tu regardes bien, la majorité des fics ratées M contiennent des lemons... Tout le monde n'est pas joyeux dans ma fic, regarde un peu Sasuke...il n'est content que dans le flashback...et aussi, il y aura aussi des couples H-E-T-E-R-O!!...même s'il ne seront que cités. Je compte insérer des personnages F-E-M-I-N-I-N-S et pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre. La Uchiwa Corp. est une entreprise familiale et ils ont le droit d'embaucher n'importe qui et à n'importe quel âge. Ceci est une fiction, je ne suis pas obligée de respecter tout ce qui gère notre monde réel, je peux donc me passer du conseil d'administration et de tout ce qui va avec...sinon, tu as raison sur un point, je vais la poster également sur Fanfic.fr quand j'aurais le temps, dans une version plus longue et non-censurée...à bientôt!!

Réponse à Yaoi no ongaeshi: Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié. Pour te répondre, Tsukiyo, il y aura un Ita / Kaka dans un autre flashback, Sasu va revivre...et tout ça à l'acte IV...Quant à Neji, je doute qu'il s'entende avec les WC, quoique on se moque de son avis...

Réponse à Yoshikuni-Emi: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé l'acte II, l'acte III sera divisé en deux parties, tout comme le IV et le V sera en une partie...je pense mettre un épilogue aussi...Pour répondre à ton autre question, il y aura d'autres lemons!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte III: Petites cachotteries et plus si affinités... **

**Première scène**

Kakashi Hatake était au service de Sasuke Uchiwa depuis plus de deux mois. Deux mois pendant lesquels il pria pour le prompt retour de son patron et ami Itachi Uchiwa tellement Sasuke était acerbe et invivable. Le cadet avait beau être la fierté de la famille, avec un parcours scolaire exemplaire, des études dont il est sorti major de sa promotion et un physique assez attirant et mystérieux, il avait un sale caractère et depuis le départ de son frère, ça s'était empiré. Sasuke n'avait pas eu de chance, après le départ d'Itachi, leur père fît un malaise cardiaque et ne pût travailler. Il nomma Sasuke directeur de l'entreprise pour toute la durée de son indisposition. Sasuke soupira en se rappelant ce souvenir: n'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de faire revenir Itachi pour qu'il prenne définitivement les rênes de l'entreprise en main? Réponse: Non. Sasuke soupira encore plus fort, il connaissait la réelle raison de l'envoi de son frère aîné en Amérique et rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait le cafard...Kakashi observait son patron en train de soupirer derrière son bureau. D'un certain côté, il le comprenait...

- Sasuke...commença le gris.

Le dit-Sasuke se tourna vers le gris et lui lança un regard assez étrange, un mélange entre la mélancolie, la lassitude et le manque.

- ...Enfin, ...Naruto a des problèmes avec ce fameux contrat...elle n'a même pas voulu le rencontrer...

- ...

- Et, il est un peu perdu, parce que la campagne débute bientôt et ...

- Qu'il se débrouille...lâcha Sasuke. Tant que le projet est mené à son terme...

- Je vais lui transmettre...répondit Kakashi.

En partant, il entendit Sasuke murmurer d'une voix faible: " Il n'est pas le seul à ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut...". Décidément, il ne fallait pas séparer les deux frères Uchiwa trop longtemps...

Kakashi se dirigea vers le bureau de Naruto. Il vit Sakura assise derrière sa table. Elle leva la tête.

- Euh...Kakashi-san...Il vaut peut-être mieux que vous reveniez plus tard...

- Pourquoi? interrogea Kakashi.

- Il est pas très en forme...j'ai presque pitié de lui...

- Oulà!! ...Ca doit pas être beau à voir si tu as de la pitié pour lui...

Kakashi ouvrit la porte et il tomba sur un spectacle horrible. Naruto était avachi sur son bureau, une bouteille d'alcool presque vide sur la table et un verre plein dans la main. Il avait le regard vague et semblait être à des années lumière de la réalité. Kakashi fît un brillant constat:

- Toi, tu as bu...

- Un peu...j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on refuse de me voir...généralement, j'arrive à convaincre les gens...pourquoi pas cette fois?

- C'est vrai que ça doit te faire drôle...t'as décroché tous les contrats depuis que tu es à la tête du département marketing et publicité...

- ...

- Sasuke a dit que tu devais te débrouiller...tant que tu avais le contrat...

- ...

- Pour que tu ne dises rien, c'est qu'elle doit être redoutable, cette Hinata-chan...

Neji entra dans le bureau de Naruto sans frapper, Naruto l'avait autorisé à faire comme chez lui. Il entendit la dernière réplique de l'Hatake et ne pût s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Hinata...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto? demanda Neji en délaissant son chariot.

- Rien...Il déprime parce qu'Hinata-chan, l'idole des jeunes, refuse de prêter son image pour notre campagne publicitaire...

- ... je vais me faire virer...dit Naruto en avalant son verre d'un coup.

- Arrêtes de te saoûler!! s'écria Neji en saisissant le verre et la bouteille. Va prendre l'air, ça te fera du bien...

Naruto regarda Neji d'un oeil morne. Le Hyûga avait les sourcils froncés, signe de son mécontentement et de sa détermination à faire sortir Naruto de son bureau. Il s'éxécuta d'un pas trainant suivit de près par Kakashi qui avait rarement l'occasion de voir un Naruto tout flasque. Neji soupira en s'appuyant sur le manche de son balai, décidément, le destin s'acharnait sur lui et avec sadisme...Il attrapa son portable, soupira de nouveau et sélectionna un nom dans son répertoire. Il attendit que son interlocuteur décroche.

- Allô? ...oui, c'est moi...tu veux bien me rendre un service?

Naruto était assit sur un banc en face de la Uchiwa Corp. avec Kakashi. Ils fixaient l'imposant bâtiment, l'un avec tristesse de devoir bientôt le quitter si plantage, l'autre avec une incertaine indifférence, ce n'était qu'un tas de béton après tout. Naruto sirotait la canette de thé que Kakashi lui avait offerte avec inquiétude. Vu l'état de Sasuke, s'il n'avait pas ce contrat, meilleur ami ou pas, il serait licencié. Naruto baissa les yeux. Il était mal barré...

- T'inquiète, tu l'auras ce contrat...commença Kakashi.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr? lui rétorqua Naruto.

- Je le sais, c'est tout...répondit Kakashi avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Toi, tu es au courant d'une chose que j'ignore...remarqua Naruto.

- Qui sait?

Kakashi lui sourit, Naruto se demandait ce qu'Iruka pouvait bien trouver à un tel homme. Ils rentrèrent dans leurs bureaux et départements respectifs. Kakashi appréhendait de retrouver Sasuke en loque humaine et Naruto avait perdu toute motivation pour le travail. S'il avait été embauché par l'Uchiwa père malgré son jeune âge, c'est qu'il avait le don pour convaincre et persuader les acheteurs les plus réticents. S'il n'arrivait pas à arracher le consentement d'une gamine plus jeune que lui, il pouvait se rhabiller. Il parvint à son bureau et vit Sakura, frétillante d'exitattion et de joie.

- Naruto!! Tu as réussi!! hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi? A me faire virer? questionna le blond.

- Non, imbécile!! A décrocher un rendez-vous avec Hinata-chan!! Sa manager a appellé il y a même pas cinq minutes...

- ...Vraiment?

- Puisque je te le dis!! Narutoooo!!

Et elle se jeta sur son patron, l'enlaçant de toute sa force colossale. Neji arriva à ce moment-là. Il vit Sakura dans les bras de Naruto, ils étaient si resplendissants...Neji se sentait de trop. Naruto l'aperçut et l'appela pile avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Il délaissa Sakura et s'approcha du brun.

- Hinata-chan!! Elle a bien voulu me rencontrer!!... Tu te rends compte Neji!!

- Oui, c'est génial...

Naruto l'enlaça à son tour, Neji sentit une chose étrange se produire, un sentiment nouveau et bizarre qui le prenait aux tripes. Il était blotti dans les bras de Naruto qui le serrait très fort. Neji attendit un moment et lui rendit son étreinte. Il était bien, là, simplement dans les bras de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant. Naruto aussi se sentait bien. Il avait un entretien avec Hinata-chan, la partie était gagnée. Il jubilait totalement, de plus, Sakura l'avait félicité et pas brutalisé et Neji était dans ses bras.

Dans le bureau de Sasuke, Kakashi venait d'être informé de la bonne nouvelle. Il en informa Sasuke qui répondit par un grognement sourd. Kakashi l'observa.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle, non? Naruto avait peur que tu le licencies...

- Je l'aurai pas licencier...j'ai trop la flemme pour ça...

- Tu raisonnes comme Itachi...constata Kakashi.

A cette remarque, Sasuke se redressa et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son subordonné.

- Tu as le même regard furibond que lui aussi...

- ...

- ...Je sais qu'il te manque...à toi plus qu'à moi...

- ...J'ai l'impression de devenir fou...

Kakashi servit un whisky à Sasuke qui porta la boisson à ses lèvres. Il grimaça. Itachi avait un goût bizarre en matière d'alcool, c'était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Kakashi rit légèrement.

- Itachi aime le whisky mais avec modération...il ne tient pas l'alcool...

- Je m'en souviens...dit tristement Sasuke.

- Il reviendra...un peu de patience...

Naruto était assis derrière son bureau. Neji était en train d'enlever l'éventuelle poussière qui se serait posée sur les meubles pendant la journée. Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas: par quel coup du sort Hinata avait-elle acceptée de le rencontrer? Cette question lui trotta un moment dans la tête, puis il l'oublia. Neji s'assit sur le fauteuil qui était posé en face du bureau de Naruto. Il regarda le blond qui affichait un sourire béat et satisfait. Cette vision lui arracha un rictus, puis il posa sa main sur sa bouche. Depuis quand Neji Hyûga souriait-il aussi niaisement? Il se ressaisit et observa le blond. Naruto lui tendit un verre de bourbon.

- Ca se fête!! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

- Merci. répondit doucement Neji.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on l'invite. Sasuke venait rendre visite à son ami, et une fois de plus, il le retrouvait avec le préposé à l'entretien.

- Encore en train de boire un coup avec le petit personnel...constata Sasuke.

- Oui, Sasuke...moi aussi je suis content de te voir...rétorqua Naruto.

- Tu as réussi à décrocher ton contrat? Félicitations.

- Merci!! s'exclama Naruto en lui tendant un autre verre.

Sasuke posa son regard froid sur Neji qui était assis sur le fauteuil. Il détailla le jeune homme de façon plutôt indiscrète.

- Et...qui est ton ami? demanda Sasuke.

- C'est Neji. Neji Hyûga. avoua Naruto avec un sourire chalereux.

A l'entente de ce nom, il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Itachi dans la chambre alors qu'il faisait ses valises: " On va acceuillir un stagiaire un peu spécial. Il s'appelle Neji Hyûga, le jeune prodige de la finance. Il va jouer les hommes de ménage pour observer le fonctionnement d'une boite comme la nôtre. Essayes d'être sympa avec lui..."Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit. Il avait oublié ce que lui avait dit Itachi.

- Tu es donc le stagiaire spécial...commenta Sasuke.

Neji observa Sasuke. Ce garçon avait à peu près le même âge que lui, mais il semblait si aigre, si dur.

- En effet...dit Neji.

- Tu t'en sors pour l'instant?

- Oui.

- De quoi vous parlez? interrogea un Naruto complètement paumé.

- C'est un stagiaire-observateur. Il étudie la finance et travaille ici pour se faire une idée de ce monde-là...expliqua Sasuke.

- Ben...T'es pas un homme de ménage, Neji? demanda Naruto.

- Non...pas totalement.

- Tu as devant toi le génie de l'économie, Naruto...rajouta Sasuke. C'est Itachi qui a approuvé son plan, il le trouvait génial...

- C'est bien Itachi ça...tout est bon pour s'amuser...

- Il pensait pouvoir juger tes capacités...mais comme il est en Amérique...il t'avait préparé des tests pour penser à t'engager à la fin de tes études...

- ...

- Mais apparement, tu as l'air de te débrouiller très bien...

Il lança un regard entendu à Neji, qui fronça imperceptiblemment les sourcils et quitta la pièce. Naruto fixait son camarade.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? lui reprocha-t-il.

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé...et puis, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé, je fais le ménage et j'observe, comme tout personnel d'entretien...

- C'aurait été plus honnête...

- Je joue franc-jeu avec toi, Naruto...je ne t'ai pas menti et je ne t'ai rien caché...j'ai fait mon boulot, c'est tout.

Naruto l'observa et ne dit rien. Neji respecta ce silence, il savait que Naruto avait du mal à digérer cette cachotterie. Il finit son verre et s'en alla. Naruto resta assis à son bureau, à boire son verre. Il soupira. Il en voulait à Neji de lui avoir caché ça, il se prenait pour un sujet d'étude, il l'avait scruté et observé et Naruto avait du mal à digérer la pilule.

Le lendemain, il évita soigneusement Neji. Il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné, Naruto avait la rancune tenace. En plus, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, en l'occurence la rencontre avec la chanteuse Hinata, la plus populaire du moment. Elle devait venir le lendemain à la Uchiwa Corp.. Il passa la journée à préparer ce rendez-vous, l'espérant courronné de succès et le jour suivant, il apporta un soin particulier à sa tenue et à son apparence. Il avait coiffé tant bien que mal ses cheveux couleur blé, avait opté pour un costume plus sombre et avait correctement attaché sa cravate. Sakura en fût surprise, elle était plus habituée à le voir débraillé. Elle resserra le noeud de sa cravate.

- Là, tu es superbe...lui déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, Sakura-chan...chuchotta Naruto.

- De rien...pour te donner de la chance...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Naruto fût tellement surpris qu'il rougit légèrement...et c'est là qu'arriva Neji avec son balai-brosse. Il vit le trouble de Naruto et ses pommettes roses, et il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Sakura retira ses lèvres de la joue du blond et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Je suis aussi capable de tendresse de temps en temps...je suis ton amie, non? lui dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

- Sakura-chan...merci...répondit Naruto.

- Tu vas l'avoir!! s'écria Sakura en faisant un V avec ses doigts.

Naruto se rendit dans la salle de réunion, il avait un noeud à l'estomac. Il s'installa, essaya de retrouver son calme et attendit. Le temps sembla s'écouler lentement, puis au bout d'un instant, Sasuke frappa et entra à son tour dans la salle.

- J'assiste à l'entretien...énonça calmement le brun.

- Mouais...disons que tu séches la réunion mensuelle avec les actionnaires...pauvre Kakashi...

- Il ne s'est pas plaint...il aime s'amuser avec les actionnaires. Tu te souviens de la dernière réunion qu'il a dirigé?

- Inoubliable. Il a réussi à leur faire croire pendant un bon quart d'heure que l'entreprise était en faillite...c'était vraiment une mauvaise blague pour un premier avril...

- Mais on aura bien rit quand même...

- Pour que tu évoques les vieux souvenirs, c'est que tu ne dois pas te sentir bien...dit Naruto.

- Tu me connais bien...

- Tu te fais encore du soucis pour Itachi? Il a l'air de se débrouiller comme un chef aux Etats-Unis...peut-être qu'il y restera...

-NON!!

Sasuke avait hurlé et s'était levé de son siège. Naruto regardait son patron et ami avec des grands yeux.

- Sasuke...t'es bizarre ces derniers temps...qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? lui demanda Naruto.

- Rien... éluda Sasuke en s'asseyant de nouveau sur son siège.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Sasuke...

- Je n'ai rien, je vais bien...murmurra Sasuke.

- ...

Naruto ne rajouta rien. Il savait que le brun avait un côté renfrogné et qu'il ne se livrait pas facilement. Ils attendirent l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans un silence pesant. Des coups retentirent et une fille brune avec de longs cheveux noirs fit son apparition, suivit de près par une blonde à la poitrine généreuse. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et les saluèrent. Hinata portait un petit chemisier blanc avec une cravate et une minijupe noires. La blonde les observait d'un air sévère, elle semblait être assez stricte avec son tailleur rouge et son regard tueur. Elles prirent place en face des dux hommes. Hinata et sa manager Tsunade se montraient plutôt réticentes au départ; mais le nouveau projet mit au point par Naruto semblait les avoir séduites. Sasuke observait les deux jeunes femmes. Hinata et sa manager était en pleine lecture du contrat, Hinata tenant absolument à faire ce travail. Il sourit, elle lui ressemblait physiquement mais au niveau du mental, il était totalement différent. Naruto jubila intérieurement quand Hinata apposa sa signature sur le papier. Tsunade reçu un appel sur son portable en plein entretien et dû quitter sa protégée. Hinata finit de régler les dernières modalités, Naruto soupira de satisfaction les deux parties se quittèrent après quelques sourires et des poignées de main généreuses. Naruto ne tenait plus en place dans la salle de réunion.

- Naruto, calme-toi...tu me rends dingue...se plaignit Sasuke.

- J'ai le contrat! J'ai le contrat! ...répétait Naruto en boucle et en sautillant sur son siège.

- Oui...on a compris...tiens, c'est quoi ça?

Il pointa un sac à main noir qui était posé à la place qu'occupait Hinata.

- C'est le sac d'Hinata-chan!! s'exclama Naruto.

- Dêpeche-toi de lui apporter, elle doit encore être dans l'immeuble...ordonna Sasuke.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le blond empoigna l'accessoire et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Il courait vers l'ascenseur quand il vit Hinata. Elle n'était pas seule, ses lèvres étaient posées sur d'autres lèvres.

Celles de Neji.

**Fin de la première partie de l'Acte III**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte III seconde partie:** Naruto et Neji sont confrontés à leurs véritables sentiments, Sasulke prend une décision importante et s'en va pour rejoindre une certaine personne...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic est assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier...

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original, il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Réponse aux reviews:

Yaoi no ongaeshi: Tsukiyo: Pas de panique, il y aura un Sasu/ Naru, dans l'acte IV, car c'est aussi un de mes couples préférés. Quant au Ita / Sasu...qui sait...

Junko: Merci d'aimer le Ita / Sasu, car ce couple incestueux déplaît à beaucoup de monde. Neji? Laisser tomber Naruto? Réponse dans le chapitre...

Miss Hayden: Je sais que j'ai un côté sadique et méchant...j'aime couper quand ça devient intéressant...(lol). Il faut bien un peu de suspense, en espérant que la suite te plaise...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte III: Petites cachotteries et plus si affinités...**

**Seconde scène **

Il courait vers l'ascenseur quand il vit Hinata. Elle n'était pas seule, ses lèvres étaient posées sur d'autres lèvres.

Celles de Neji.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle, il se sentait brisé et trahi. Sous la surprise, il laissa tomber le sac à main de la jeune fille sur le sol, les faisant se séparer immédiatement. Neji vit Naruto, ses yeux grands ouverts et avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole, faire le moindre geste, le blond partit en courant.

- NARUTO!! l'appela en vain Neji.

- Tu le connais? interrogea la jeune femme.

- ...C'est un ami...expliqua Neji.

- ...Vu sa réaction et vu le cri que tu as poussé, je pense que c'est plus qu'un simple ami...exposa la brune.

- ...

- Tu as beau être un génie, il y a des choses tellement simples et visibles qui t'échappent...

- Hinata...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? T'as pas compris? ...Rattrape-le et explique toi!!

Neji dévisagea la brune, elle était calme et raisonnée mais quand elle perdait son sang-froid, elle était redoutable. Rien que pour lui échapper, Neji se décida à retrouver Naruto. Il entendait la jeune chanteuse hurler: " VAS-Y NEJI!!" et rameuter tout l'immeuble.

Après avoir assisté à cette scène de baiser mémorable, Naruto revint dans la salle de réunion. Sasuke était toujours là, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il vit le blond entrer, fermer brutalement la porte et baisser la tête. Ses épaules tremblaient et Sasuke, renfermé mais humain, s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto? questionna Sasuke en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- ...

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...même si c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas très sympa...

- SASUKE!!

Le blond se jeta dans les bras du brun et y pleura à chaudes larmes. Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir, c'était un Uchiwa, un glaçon et les glaçons n'étaient pas doués pour réconforter. Il se contenta de serrer le blond fort contre lui, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de lui demander doucement ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Naruto se sentait mal. Il avait Sasuke auprès de lui, comme toujours lors des coups durs, mais il avait une impression de vide intense. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de larmes et de sanglots, Naruto se calma.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto? interrogea la voix froide de Sasuke.

- C'est...Neji...

- ...

- C'est le petit ami d'Hinata-chan!! Je les ai vus s'embrasser devant l'ascenseur...

- Quoi? Tu déconnes?!

- ...Non...

Et l'Uzumaki étouffa tant bien que mal une nouvelle crise de larmes. Sasuke se traita d'imbécile, parfois, il était trop impulsif dans ses propos. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps du blond et le berça.

- C'est impossible qu'ils soient ensemble...commenta calmement Sasuke.

- Je les aie pourtant vu se rouler un patin, Sasuke!! dit Naruto un peu énervé.

- ...Tu n'as pas remarqué un léger détail?

- ...

- J'en déduis que non...va dans ton bureau, et explique-toi avec lui...c'est un ordre de ton supérieur.

Il poussa Naruto hors de ses bras avec un sourire taquin et malsain et le mit à la porte.

- Sasuke!! dit Naruto en frappant à la porte. T'es qu'un salaud!!

- J'agis pour ton bien imbécile!! Casse-toi!! lui répondit Sasuke de l'autre côté de la porte.

Naruto grogna un moment et résigné, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Sakura l'attendait avec un grand sourire.

- Félicitations Naruto!! Il va falloir travailler encore plus!!

- Merci Sakura-chan...dit Naruto avec un sourire forcé.

Il entra dans son bureau. Il venait à peine de refermer la porte quand il vit un homme assis dans son fauteuil.

- Je t'attendais Naruto...il faut que l'on parle...expliqua Neji.

- ...Dégage de mon fauteuil...déclara mollement Naruto.

Neji s'éxécuta. Naruto lui parlait, c'était un bon début.

- Si je te parles, c'est parce que Sasuke me l'a ordonné...précisa Naruto.

- Hinata...c'est ma cousine.annonça de but en blanc Neji.

Naruto observa le brun avec étonnement.

- Mais...pourquoi elle t'a embrassé alors?

- On se faisait des petits bisous quand nous étions enfants...elle m'en fait quand on se retrouve après une longue séparation...

- ...ah, je vois...

- Pourquoi t'es parti en courant? En te voyant ainsi, Hinata a cru que tu étais amoureux de moi...

Naruto se raidit. Il sentait ses joues prendre une belle coloration rosée, son ventre se contracter, sa respiration s'accéler alors que son coeur manqua un battement.

- J'aimerais savoir si c'est le cas. continua Neji en posant ses yeux sur Naruto.

- ...

- Réponds-moi, s'il te-plait...

- ...Je ..

- Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Sakura...

- NON!! s'emporta le blond. C' EST TOI QUI M' ATTIRES!! T' ES CONTENT MAINTENANT?

Le blond avait hurlé et s'était levé, les joues rouges. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne pût s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

- Excuses-moi...fais comme si j'avais rien dit...je ne veux pas te dégoûter...s'excusa Naruto.

- Non. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...prononça Neji.

- Neji...

- ...parce que j'éprouve la même chose...

Naruto se redressa et vit Neji se rapprocher de lui. Neji frôla la joue d'un Naruto qui rougissait de plus en plus.

- Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi, Naruto. C'est étrange, je suis pas gay, ni bi, mais je sais pas...juste parce que c'est toi...

- Neji...t'es hétéro?

- Oui...je l'étais jusqu' à aujourd'hui...tu m'as fait changer de bord...

Pour appuyer son explication, il posa sa bouche sur la joue gauche de Naruto. Ses lèvres bougèrent jusqu'à celles de Naruto et il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse. Le blond se sentit fondre dans ce baiser, il n'avait jamais éprouvé un tel sentiment. Neji se décolla lentement de lui.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble? proposa le brun.

- Oui.

Neji prit Naruto dans ses bras.

Sasuke était dans son bureau, un verre de whisky qu'il détestait tant dans la main et attendait patiemment des échos de la vie amoureuse de Naruto. Une cigarette qu'il ne fumait pas se consummait dans un cendrier et il observait la fumée danser dans l'air. L'odeur de cette cigarette lui rappelait beaucoup de bons et tendres souvenirs. Plus de deux mois qu'il était parti...Sasuke se demandait comment il avait réussi à tenir le coup aussi longtemps. Un des glaçon glissa et se cogna contre le verre rempli de whisky. Il aimait le mélange de cet alcool et le parfum de cette cigarette. On frappa à la porte, Sasuke fût tiré de ses pensées. Neji entra dans la pièce avec son chariot, entrainant un sourire sur la face blanche de son patron.

- Tu as pu t'arranger avec Naruto? demanda Sasuke.

- Oui. Mon petit ami m'a pardonné...dit Neji avec un doux sourire.

- Petit ami? Bon boulot! s'exclama Sasuke.

- ...

- Mais, ...t'es bi ou homosexuel au moins?

- Je ne l'étais pas, je le suis devenu pour lui...

- C'est une belle preuve d'amour...murmurra Sasuke avec mélancolie.

Sasuke perdit son sourire goguenard et ses yeux se voilèrent. Neji s'assit sur un coin du bureau de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa s'aperçut de la présence du Hyûga sur son bureau et le regarda d'un air absent.

- Si Naruto m'a parlé, c'est parce que tu lui a demandé de le faire...c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas?

- Il n'avait pas remarqué la ressemblance entre toi et ta cousine...

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas observateur...je vais te donner un conseil, si tu le veux bien...

- En tant qu'ami ou en tant que futur employé? plaisanta Sasuke.

- En tant qu'ami, même si on ne se connait pas si bien que ça...

- Vas-y. J'ai hâte de t'entendre...

- Ton frère te manques, non? Naruto m'a dit que tu te laissais aller depuis son départ, que tu n'étais pas le Sasuke qu'il avait toujours connu...

- ...et alors?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de prendre l'avion et d'aller le voir? S'il te faut une excuse, tu n'as qu'à prétendre une inspection surprise de la succursale américaine...

- C'est pas si facile...

- Il a fait quelque chose de mal, Itachi? interrogea Neji.

- De mon point de vue, non...de celui de mon père, oui...

- T'es le patron, tu es libre de faire comme bon te sembles...si je te dis ça, c'est parce que Naruto se fait du souci pour toi...et j'aime pas le voir inquiet..

- T'es vraiment mordu, t'es dingue de lui...constata Sasuke.

Neji rougit légèrement et hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il fit le ménage dans le bureau et s'éclipsa alors que Kakashi entrait en portant quelques dossiers.

- Les chiffres du mois du département Recherche...je les pose sur ton bureau...

- Kakashi...

- Quoi? demanda le gris.

- Et...si je partais pour inspecter le bureau américain, tu dirais quoi? interrogea Sasuke.

- ...Je réserve quel vol?

- Kakashi?

- Pars...ce bureau m'inquiète avec Itachi à sa tête...il faut l'inspecter...et plus vite que ça...

- Le premier vol possible. ordonna Sasuke.

- Je m'en charge tout de suite.

Sasuke se leva et courut jusqu'au bureau de Naruto, qui travaillait.

- Je pars pour quinze jours aux Etats-Unis...je vais voir Itachi.

- Ramènes-moi un souvenir...lui dit Naruto.

- Fais pas de bêtises en mon absence...et travailles bien...et faites attention à ce que vous faites avec Neji...

- Oui...j'ai compris Maman...Bon voyage!

Sasuke lui sourit, un sourire que Naruto n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois. Il quitta précipitamment le bureau de son meilleur ami pour aller faire ses bagages. Il entra dans leur chambre et tira sa valise de l'armoire. Il enfourna rapidement des vêtements et son nécéssaire de toilette. Il entendit son portable sonner et vit le prénom de Kakashi s'afficher sur l'écran. Il décrocha.

- Allô, Sasuke? Je t'ai reservé le vol de dix-neuf heures quinze. Un taxi va venir te chercher dans dix minutes chez toi...je t'attends à l'aéroport.

- Kakashi? Tu es à l'aéroport?

- Ben, Iruka ne voulait pas que tu quittes le pays seul. On est en train de boire un café...quant à Naruto, il est avec Neji...

- J'arrive...

Il ferma son téléphone et descendit sa valise. Il attendit le taxi, le prit et se rendit à l'aéroport. Il trouva assez rapidement les deux tourtereaux et les salua. Sassuke avait du temps avant son vol et il s'installa avec le couple.

- Ton billet...dit Kakashi en lui tendant une petite enveloppe.

- Merci.

- Sasuke...tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

- J'en ai assez. Je me suis plié à toutes ses volontés, à tous ses souhaits...la seule chose que je veux, c'est Itachi.

- ...Ton père fait ce qu'il peut. Mets toi un peu à sa place...

- Si nous sommes heureux comme ça...il ne devrait pas interférer. répliqua Sasuke.

- Mais c'est dur pour lui...vous êtes ses fils...

- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscients...et tu peux nous traiter d'égoistes, mais nous ne changerons pas...

- Je le sais.

Iruka revient avec trois cafés et se posa près de son amoureux. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du départ de Sasuke. Kakashi et Iruka l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au terminal pour faire les au revoir. Sasuke laissa des ordres à Kakashi, lui disant que s'il y avait un problème il devait contacter Itachi. Iruka prit Sasuke dans ses bras et le serra jusqu'à ce que le jeune Uchiwa frôle l'asphyxie. Kakashi se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui dire de faire attention à lui. Sasuke les salua et il monta dans l'avion...

**Fin de l'acte III**

**Prochainement Esprit d'entreprise Acte IV, première scène: **Acte centré sur Sasuke et son amour, grand flashback...Lemon...

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop frustré, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura un Neji / Naru, mais je le garde au chaud, pour la fin...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke était installé dans son siège. Kakashi lui avait prit un billet première classe, et le jeune Uchiwa profitait de ce confort. L'hôtesse venait de lui servir une coupe de champagne. Il était impatient, il voulait à tout prix le revoir, entendre sa voix, passer ses mains sur son corps, le voir rire, l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres. L'alcool lui faisait de l'effet, le détendant doucement. Il laissa les souvenirs le submerger.

Flashback

**Acte IV: Amour et éventails:**

**Première scène: **

Sasuke Uchiwa était le meilleur élève de son école. Agé de quatorze ans, le plus jeune des enfants Uchiwa, qui était d'une beauté certaine, avait également un fan club de filles surexcitées. Cependant, Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à ces filles dégénérées, pas qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes mais celles-ci l'insupportaient avec leurs cris aigus et leurs " Sasuke-kuuuuunnn!!" proférés à longueur de journée. Son ami de toujours, Naruto Uzumaki, se moquait de lui et de ses groupies.

- Mon pauvre Sasuke...dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Naruto...je te serai gré d'arrêter de sourire aussi béatement. demanda Sasuke.

- Je te plains...demain, ça va être une journée affreuse pour toi...

- Saleté de Saint Valentin...grogna l'Uchiwa.

- Tu sèches demain?

- J'ai supplié ma mère et mon père...et Itachi s'est contenté de se foutre de moi...

- ...donc, demain, tu es là...

- T'as tout compris...

Le blond se rapprocha du brun et posa sa main sur sa hanche, le rapprochant de lui. Il lui chuchotta à l'oreille:

- Si tu veux, je te consolerais demain soir...

- Pourquoi pas? fit l'Uchiwa d'une voix suave.

- Sasuke...

Naruto lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui donna des frissons à son ami.

- Mouais, apparement, je ne suis pas le seul à être en manque...rajouta Naruto.

- Ne m'allumes pas trop...la dernière fois, tu as boité pendant trois jours...

- Je le ferai demain, chez toi..conclut Naruto avec un sourire.

Sasuke Uchiwa était bisexuel. Il aimait les hommes et les femmes. Sasuke s'envoyait généralement en l'air avec des filles faciles qui le lâchaient dès qu'elles avaient passé quelques moments dans les bras de cet homme torride. Depuis peu, l'Uchiwa et l'Uzumaki s'adonnaient à un nouveau jeu: ils couchaient ensemble, sans aucun autre sentiment qu'une forte amitié. Naruto, qui lui était cent pour cent homosexuel et célibataire, aimait ces instants de pur plaisir partagés avec le brun. Officiellement, c'est-à-dire pour sa famille et pour le grand public, Sasuke était hétérosexuel, officieusement, il se tapait n'importe quel individu qui attirait son attention. Si Sasuke ne voulait pas s'engager, c'est qu'il était déjà amoureux. Il aimait la seule personne qui lui était interdit d'aimer. Il en avait parlé avec Naruto le jour où ce dernier lui avait avoué son homosexualité. Le blond avait apprit que son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur était fou d'amour pour un homme, mais que l'homme en question ne partagerait jamais les mêmes sentiments que lui. Ce jour-là, ils couchèrent ensemble pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, à peine Sasuke eût-il mit les pieds dans l'établissement que ses fans, passablement excitées, se jetèrent sur lui munies de leurs cadeaux et chocolats. Sasuke tressaillit, pria pour survivre à cette journée et s'avança dans la cour. Il trouva un havre de paix et de quiétude auprès de Naruto, qui par son caractère franc et sa grande gueule avait vite fait de venir à bout des groupies les plus acharnées. La journée se passa, trop lentement de l'avis de Sasuke, et il pût enfin rentrer chez lui et se remettre de sa partie de cache-cache. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissa passer Naruto et referma. La maison était déserte. Les parents et le grand-frère de Sasuke étaient encore au travail. Il était derrière le blond, lui enserra sa taille et plongea son visage dans son cou. Naruto ne dit rien, il ferma les yeux pour savourer la tendresse de l'instant. il sentait la douce respiration de Sasuke sur sa nuque. Il se blottit davantage contre ce corps si chaud.

- Allons dans ta chambre, Sasuke...l'invita le blond.

- Oui. murmurra le brun.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, entrèrent dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa et Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sasuke, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Les deux hommes ne s'embrassaient jamais sur la bouche, ce détail représentant le fait que leur relation était purement sexuelle. Le blond commença à déboutonner sa chemise, découvrant sa peau hâlée que le brun s'empressait d'embrasser. Quand la chemise fût complètement ouverte, Sasuke laissa ses mains passer sur ce torse qui frissonnait à son contact. Naruto enleva le pull noir de son amant afin que leurs peaux puissent mieux se toucher. Naruto gémissait sous les caresses de son ami, lui demandant de le dévêtir entièrement, chose que Sasuke fît avec une extrême lenteur pour faire mariner le blond. Il frotta son bassin contre celui de l'Uzumaki et remarqua que ce dernier était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Quand Naruto fût nu, Sasuke prit un sourire carnassier, ce qui finit d'exciter son partenaire. Il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon, le fit descendre le long de ses cuisses d'albâtre tout en léchant le corps qui se trouvait sous lui. Sasuke, en boxer, remonta jusqu'à la tête de Naruto, lécha ses joues, mordilla son oreille tout en y insérant sa langue par la suite et commença sa longue descente. Il s'attarda sur la nuque du blond, qu'il savait particulièrement sensible, puis sur le torse, dont il titilla les tétons durcis par le plaisir, le ventre, qui se contractait en sentant la bouche de Sasuke, pour aboutir à l'entrejambe de Naruto. Celle-ci était fièrement dressée, mais l'Uchiwa fît comme s'il le l'avait pas remarquée. Il lécha l'intérieur de la cuisse du blond et en entendant Naruto grogner de plus en plus d'impatience, il passa doucement sa langue sur la chair tendue, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à son amant.

- Sasu...plus...s'il-te-plaît...lui demanda Naruto.

Sasuke, qui avait passé la journée à fuir les autres furies, était d'humeur joueuse. Il ne donna pas immédiatement entière satisfaction à son ami, et quand Naruto entreprit de protester à nouveau, Sasuke prit le bout du membre en bouche, faisant taire le blond. Naruto se tordait de plaisir pendant que le brun engouffrait progressivement sa verge dans sa bouche tout en effectuant des va-et-vient. Quand tout le pénis du blond fût gobé, il laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, soupir qui s'intensifia quand le brun lui présenta ses doigts. Naruto les lécha avec avidité alors que Sasuke continuait sa besogne. Naruto n'allait pas tenir très longtemps si Sasuke continuait à exciter cette partie de son anatomie. Sasuke jugea ses doigts suffisament humides et les retira de la bouche de son ami. Il écarta les jambes du blond et entra un doigt dans son intimité. Naruto se tendit et sentit le plaisir l'envahir peu à peu. Sasuke y inséra un second, tout en laissant son autre main vagabonder sur le corps de Naruto.

- Sasuke...vient...

Devant cette invitation plus que tentante et surtout parce que sa patience arrivait à sa fin, il présenta son membre à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond et le pénétra doucement. Rapidement, sa verge entière fût inserrée dans les anneaux serrés de chair. Naruto était cambré, il haletait et gémissait de plaisir alors que Sasuke se déhanchait de plus en plus vite en lui.

Itachi Uchiwa avait oublié certains documents et dossiers importants sur son bureau à la maison familliale. Après s'être vertement fait réprimandé par son père, il était rentré chez lui pour les récupérer. Il entra dans la maison, remarqua les affaires de Sasuke dans l'entrée, en déduit que son cadet était là et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit sa paperasse, soupira et décida de passer voir si son frère avait survécu à ses fans. Dans le couloir, il entendit des gémissements provenir de la chambre de Sasuke. Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte...

Itachi Uchiwa avait un défaut majeur: celui de ne pas frapper à la porte de la chambre de son petit frère, de pousser doucement la-dite porte et de passer discrètement la tête pour observer discrètement son cadet. Ce jour-là, Itachi se dit qu'il serait bon de corriger cette habitude sous peine d'arrêt cardiaque. Itachi vit son frère, grognant de plaisir et de satisfaction, pillonant inlassablement un Naruto qui hurlait. Il resta interdit devant une telle scène, son frère avait quatorze ans et du peu qu'il pouvait constater, il avait une vie sexuelle plutôt active. Sasuke allait de plus en plus loin et vite en Naruto, le blond accrocha une de ses mains dans le dos du brun alors que l'autre imposait à sa verge le même rythme que Sasuke. Ce dernier avait ses deux mains qui maintenaient fermement les hanches de son amant et il lui donnait de violents coups de rein. Itachi se sentit rougir en voyant cette scène, il préféra décamper le plus rapidement possible. Il laissa les deux amants seuls, se promit d'oublier cette scène et retourna à l'entreprise la tête ailleurs. Dans la chambre de Sasuke, deux respirations rapides se faisaient encore entendre, les deux hommes étaient proches de la délivrance. D'un coup de rein encore plus violent que les précédents, Sasuke déversa sa semence en Naruto qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même contre leurs deux ventres et en criant. Sasuke se retira lentement du blond, reposant ses jambes sur le lit et s'effondra à côté de lui. Il passa sa main sur la joue humide de son partenaire.

- C'était génial...comme d'habitude...dit Sasuke.

- Oui...lui répondit faiblement Naruto pas encore remis de l'orgasme qui l'avait foudroyé.

Le blond s'endormait rapidement après l'amour, il ne discuta pas plus avec son amant occasionnel. Sasuke brancha le réveil pour qu'il les sorte du pays des rêves vers les dix-neuf-heures, avant que sa famille ne rentre à la maison et s'endormit à son tour. A dix-neuf heures, le réveil tira les deux amants des bras de Morphée. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, discutèrent un peu comme si de rien n'était et Sasuke accompagna Naruto à l'arrêt du bus. Le blond monta dans le véhicule et salua Sasuke de la main. Sasuke ne rentra pas chez lui. Il s'assit près de l'abri-bus et réfléchit. Il lui avait sembler entendre des pas dans la maison pendant qu'il "s'occupait" avec Naruto...Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la moto noir avec des nuages rouges qui s'approchait de lui. Quand la cylindrée s'arrêta devant lui, il la remarqua enfin et ne pût empêcher ses joues de prendre une coloration rosée en pensant à son propriétaire. L'homme enleva le casque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke? Tu n'es pas à la maison? l'interrogea Itachi.

- Non...Naruto est venu à la maison et je l'ai raccompagner jusqu'ici...puis, je me suis installé et j'ai pas fait attention...

- Eh ben, tes fans t'ont lobotomisé, mon pauvre Sasuke...mentit Itachi qui se doutait de la raison de l'état de délabrement de son frère.

- C'est rien, grand-frère...je vais rentrer...

- Il faudrait être plus prudent que ça Sasuke...Il y a de tout dans ce monde...le gronda Itachi.

- Je sais, grand-frère...

Sasuke se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers la maison. Itachi l'appella:

- Où tu vas? Je te ramène en moto...

- ...

- Monte!!

Il regarda Sasuke avec un grand sourire et lui balança un casque. Sasuke rougit de plus en plus en s'approchant de son frère et de sa bécane. Itachi lui fît signe de s'asseoir derrière lui, chose que Sasuke effectua. Il mit le casque, se colla contre le torse de son frère et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Itachi sentit son coeur s'emballer un peu, sans doute une réminiscence de la vision de l'après-midi.

- Et si on allait manger quelque part, juste toi et moi? proposa Itachi.

- Ca ..ça te dérangerait pas? dit timidement Sasuke.

- Passer du temps avec mon frère adoré me dérangerait? C'est absurde...

Avant que Sasuke ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Itachi démarra la cylindrée. Sasuke se sentait bien et apaisé. Il ressentait la chaleur du corps de son frère, la fraicheur du vent, la vitesse de la moto qui slalomait rapidement entre les voitures, les lumières de la ville...il ne pût retenir un soupir de bonheur, soupir qui n'échappa pas à Itachi. Il gara la moto devant un petit restaurant et une fois libéré de son casque, il attrapa son portable afin de prévénir leurs parents de leur sortie fraternelle. Sasuke observa son frère, il avait du mal à y croire: il allait diner en tête à tête avec lui...cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Itachi le tira de ses pensées en l'appelant. Ils s'installèrent à une table de deux, face à face et s'observèrent silencieusement. Itachi ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère. Il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu pendant l'après-midi, mais les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes, permettant à Itachi de se calmer et de trouver les mots. Sasuke regardait son frère devant lui. L'ainé des Uchiwa semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais apparement, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il bu le coca et failli s'étouffer quand son frère réussi à révéler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Je t'ai vu cet après-midi...avec Naruto dans ta chambre...

Sasuke faillit cracher sa gorgée. Il était totalement rouge, il ne savait plus où se mettre. De toutes les personnes de sa famille, il fallait que ce soit Itachi qui les ait surprit...la vie était cruelle. Sasuke n'osait pas affronter le regard de son ainé, il avait honte. Itachi guettait une éventuelle réaction de son cadet. Il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu aimes les hommes Sasuke... commença Itachi.

- ...

- Je te comprends un peu puisque je suis bi...si je t'en ai parlé, c'était pour te dire de faire comme tu le sentais...continua-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas que les hommes...dit doucement Sasuke.

- Mais...alors...

- Même si...je..je suis amoureux d'un homme...

Itachi ouvrit des grands yeux. Sasuke se redressa lentement et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Itachi. Il était tout rouge, il tremblait et se demandait s'il aurait le courage de poursuivre.

- Tu es bi, petit frère? articula Itachi.

Sasuke hocha la tête en approbation.

- Et...tu es amoureux d'un mec?

Sasuke lui signala l'affirmative par le même mouvement. Itachi était plus qu'étonné. Son frère était bi et amoureux...Il grimaça à l'idée qu'un homme avait réussi à conquérir le coeur de son cher cadet.

- Ce mec...je le connais?

Sasuke se raidit. Il baissa de nouveau la tête, se mit à secouer doucement de droite à gauche sur sa chaise et à jouer avec ses doigts. Itachi attendait patiemment la réponse, il voulait avoir l'information, quitte à patienter pendant des heures.

- C'est...c'est un homme un peu plus âgé que moi...il ...il est grand...brun, il est intelligent, doux, gentil...ses yeux noirs me scrutent avec tendresse, quand il me sourit, je me sens voler...

- ...tu dois l'aimer énormément, vu la description que tu en fais...dit Itachi légèrement énervé.

- Je l'aime...déclara Sasuke avec un petit sourire, mais je sais que ça n'est pas réciproque...

- Comment ça, "pas réciproque"?

- Il ne me voit pas comme un homme, mais plus comme...un ami, un ...petit frère...avoua Sasuke avec tristesse.

- ...je vois...désolé...

Itachi n'était que peu désolé. Il était dépité de voir son petit Sasuke souffrir à cause d'un connard, mais d'un autre côté, ça le soulageait...

- Mais...si tu es amoureux...pourquoi...avec Naruto? se rappela l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- C'est un moyen que nous avons trouvé...pour nous défrustrer et nous réconforter...expliqua Sasuke.

- ...

A la limite, Itachi préférait ça. Après la révélation de Sasuke, il comprit qu'une forte amitié accompagnée de quelques calins unissaient son frère et le blond. Itachi sourit malgré lui. Il mit sa main sur le crâne de Sasuke et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, provoquant une moue boudeuse et tendre. Itachi avait l'impression de retrouver le petit garçon qu'il prenait sur ses genoux et avec qui il jouait quand il avait le temps. Sasuke finit de bouder et il lança un sourire timide à son ainé. Itachi sentit ses pulsions cardiaques augmenter légèrement, certainement la joie d'avoir pu discuter avec son frère sans contrainte. Ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, puis Itachi les ramena à la maison. Leurs parents les attendaient, visiblement pas emballés par leur petite virée. Itachi avait passé une bonne soirée et alors que son sang-froid le quittait progressivement et avant qu'il ne s'emporte entièrement, il déclara aller passer le week-end avec Sasuke à la mer. Ce dernier s'empourpra en entendant les propos de son ainé alors que leurs parents, devant l'air menaçant de leur fils, ne purent que capituler. Leur premier fils s'énervait rarement, mais quand il pétait un câble, il était redoutable. Itachi sourit, savourant sa victoire, et fit un clin d'oeil à Sasuke. Il quitta la pièce, le coeur battant à tout rompre, impatient et anxieux d'être au week-end.

Le vendredi soir, alors que Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas, il trouva Itachi, habillé d'un jean bleu nuit et d'un haut noir, qui faisait son sac. Les yeux d'Itachi se posèrent sur Sasuke.

- Tu as trente minutes pour te changer et faire ton sac...le strict minimum, on part en moto...

- En moto? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Je n'allais pas tout de même pas prendre la voiture de fonction de l'entreprise, voyons...

- Si tu veux, c'est toi qui gères...

Sasuke s'éclipsa. Il enfourna dans un sac à dos son nécéssaire de toilette, des vêtements propres et un bouquin. Il prit une douche rapide, se changea et alla rejoindre son frère dans le salon. Itachi l'attendait, installé dans le canapé, en lisant un livre qui trainait. Il arrêta sa lecture quand Sasuke apparut dans la pièce.

- Tu es pile à l'heure petit frère, c'est bien...remarqua Itachi.

- J'ai fais ce que tu m'avais demandé...

Itachi se leva et prit le sac de son frère. En passant près de lui, il sentit l'odeur de son gel douche au cèdre et aperçut des petites gouttes d'eau qui perlaient dans ses cheveux. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son cadet, ce dernier rougit violemment lors de ce contact et ne bougea pas. Itachi s'amusait en sentant sa main s'humidifier au contact des cheveux mouillés. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il cessa son mouvement et observa Sasuke.

- Tes cheveux sont mouillés...ne t'enruhme pas...expliqua-t-il péniblement.

- ...oui...murmura faiblement Sasuke.

Itachi le détailla. Sasuke avait les joues rouges, ce qui se produisait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, son regard était tendre et parfois absent, il bégayait, il fuyait une quelconque confrontation oculaire avec son frère et se dérobait à chaque conversation qui évoquait le mystérieux amoureux. Itachi essayait de comprendre son petit Sasuke, mais n'étant pas doué dans les affaires de coeur, il prit tout ces signes pour de la gêne. Sasuke, de son côté, ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Itachi. Il s'était senti heureux quand son frère lui avait proposé de manger et de passer le week-end avec lui, mais généralement, il avait tellement de travail qu'il le voyait peu. Sasuke pensa que ce beau rêve prendrait bien fin à un moment ou à un autre, et qu'il ferait mieux d'en profiter. Itachi chargea les deux sacs, puis son petit frère et ils partirent. Sasuke passa près de deux heures, temps que durait le trajet, assis derrière son frère, ses bras serrés autour de sa taille. Confortablement niché contre son dos, il ne vit pas le temps passer. Itachi lui non plus n'avait pas vu les deux heures. Le corps chaud de Sasuke blottit contre lui l'arracha à toute conception temporelle, même s'il faisait attention à la route, le temps semblait ne plus s'écouler normalement. Arrivés à l'hôtel, quand Itachi y repensa, il se dit qu'il devrait se faire soigner...Sasuke était son petit frère qu'il ne voyait pas assez...pas plus. Ils prirent une chambre avec deux lits et s'installèrent. Ils allèrent diner dans un petit restaurant avant de se promener le long de la plage. Ils avançaient l'un près de l'autre, sans être trop collés ou trop éloignés.

- Itachi!! regarde!!

La mer reflétait le coucher du soleil et le ciel brillait de couleurs pastels et chaleureuses. Sasuke glissa sa main dans celle d'Itachi et le tira pour avancer davantage. L'ainé rougit légèrement quand Sasuke lui prit la main. Sasuke ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Ils restèrent plantés devant la mer et le soleil couchant, main dans la main, alors que le vent secouait leurs cheveux. Sasuke était totalement apaisé. Itachi était près de lui, il faisait doux pour la saison et il était le plus heureux du monde simplement en étant devant cette mer avec lui. Itachi resserra la main de son frère dans la sienne, s'attirant le regard de Sasuke. Ses yeux l'observaient avec une extrême tendresse, une douceur qu'Itachi ne lui avait jamais vu. Il rapprocha Sasuke de lui et passa sa main sur son épaule. Ils restèrent devant la mer à contempler le coucher du soleil. Quand la nuit tomba, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Itachi prit une bonne douche alors que Sasuke lisait son livre. Itachi sortit de la salle de bains et trouva Sasuke endormit sur son lit. Il sourit, retira l'ouvrage des mains de son frère et le coucha. Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sasuke et alla se coucher à son tour.

Ils passèrent un excellent week-end, rien que tous les deux. Itachi les emmenait dans les villes cotières proche de leur point de chute, se délectant de l'expression joyeuse de Sasuke quand ils se promenaient dans les ruelles commerçantes. Sasuke dénichait toujours un petit truc drôle qu'il montrait à son frère. La plupart du temps, Itachi les trouvait débiles, mais comme ils attiraient le sourire de Sasuke, ils avaient au moins une utilité. A la fin du week-end, ils durent rentrer chez eux. Sasuke avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il était conscient qu'un tel moment avec lui ne se reproduirait pas tous les jours. Une fois à la maison, il déchanta totalement. Retrouver le quotidien, la famille quasiment absente et son éloignement était trop pour Sasuke. Il ressassait ces idées noires inlassablement.

- Il faudra remettre ça, Sasuke...dit Itachi

- Tu...tu as passé un bon week-end, grand-frère? l'interrogea timidement Sasuke.

- Un excellent week-end avec mon Sasuke adoré!

Sasuke rougit alors qu'Itachi lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras.

- Ne crois pas que tu me déranges ou que tu m'ennuies, Sasuke. Prends confiance en toi...

Sasuke passa lui aussi ses bras autour d'Itachi et nicha sa tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient vautrés sur le canapé, leurs parents n'étaient pas rentrés. Itachi se dit que plus ça allait, plus il devait envisager d'aller consulter. Sasuke retira sa tête de l'épaule de son frère et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Itachi ouvrit de grand yeux, la dernière fois que Sasuke lui avait fait un petit bisou il avait dix ans. Quand Sasuke enleva ses lèvres, il fit un grand sourire à son ainé.

- Je t'aime Itachi.

Itachi continua d'ouvrir de grand yeux. Il avait chaud, sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure et ses pommettes devenir roses. Il vit Sasuke se lever et disparaitre. Il était perdu: qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il devait être en manque...

Le lendemain, c'est un Itachi tête en l'air qui remplissait négligemment ses dossiers. Il pensait à son week-end, à tous ces bons moments qu'il avait partagé avec Sasuke. Kakashi le regardait avec une certaine pitié, il n'aimait pas voir Itachi complètement à l'ouest. Des deux, c'était l'Hatake qu'il fallait secouer pour travailler, pas l'Uchiwa. Il ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Les jours passèrent. Itachi et Sasuke se faisaient souvent des petits week-ends entre eux, variant les destinations et partant toujours en moto. Sasuke apprit à en faire avec Itachi comme professeur. Leur mère était inquiète, elle n'aimait pas voir son fils âgé de presque quinze ans en train de conduire l'imposante moto de son frère. Itachi se fit reprimandé, Mikoto Uchiwa tenant à son plus jeune fils. Le père, Fugaku, ne voulut pas se mêler de cette histoire, ses fils étaient en âge de prendre leurs propres décisions. Itachi devint donc le professeur de moto de son frère, au grand dépit de leur mère, et quand ils partaient ensemble, Sasuke prenait parfois les commandes du véhicule. Itachi se sentait bien avec Sasuke. Pour les quinze ans de Sasuke, il lui offrit sa propre moto. Le cadet n'en revint pas. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Itachi, le remerciant pour ce magnifique cadeau, alors que leur mère crut faire un infarctus. La moto de Sasuke était noire avec des reflets bleus marine, les deux couleurs favorites de Sasuke. Itachi adorait son frère et son étreinte forte et tendre lui avait mis du baume au coeur. Ce sourire radieux, celui de Sasuke le faisait littéralement fondre...

**Fin de la première scène**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte IV, seconde scène:** Suite des amours des deux frères, raison du départ d'Itachi pour les Etats-Unis, quelques explications en famille...Uchincest, si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas le prochain chapitre...

J'espère que le Sasunaru vous a plus, je voulais le garder pour débloquer nos deux Uchiwa...et puis c'est un couple dont je suis fan...Sasunaru power!!


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Note 3: Cette seconde scène de l'acte IV contient de l'Uchincest, donc, si vous n'aimez pas les relations incestueuses de nos deux frères Uchiwa, passez ce chapitre...

Réponse aux reviews:

Tsukiyo: j'ai adoré ton commentaire, il m'a fait mourir de rire, surtout la référence à "Lucile, amour et rock'n'roll"...c'est un point de vue intéressant (lol)...en tout cas, on pourra pas dire que je n'aime pas mes lecteurs puisque j'ai pensé à mettre un sasunaru ( j'adore ce couple aussi...).Qui sera le seme? réponse bientôt...

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Suite du Flashback:

Sasuke regardait sa moto avec amour. Elle lui avait été offerte par la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde, son frère ainé. Itachi se sentait de plus en plus bizarre quand il posait son regard noir sur son cadet...

Au bureau, il était totalement dans son monde, sous la surveillance de plus en plus inquiète de Kakashi. Ce n'était pas dans le genre d'Itachi Uchiwa, sous-directeur de la Uchiwa Corp., jeune célibataire de vingt-trois ans convoité par toutes les jeunes filles de bonnes familles, de planer à des lattitudes étrangères au commun des mortels. Itachi observait un point devant lui, fixement, parfois, il soupirait, les dossiers s'amoncellaient sur son bureau et il s'en fichait royalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Itachi? Je me fais un peu de souci, ces derniers temps, je suis le seul à travailler...ça me fait peur...dit le gris.

- ...Pardon? demanda Itachi sortant du pays merveilleux de ses rêves.

- Tu es possédé par le démon du j'm'en-foutisme? Sors du corps d'Itachi!! s'écria Kakashi en faisant une croix avec ses doigts.

- Mais tu vas te taire imbécile? déclara Itachi méchamment.

- Alléluia!! Itachi est de retour parmi nous...on a récupéré l'empereur du mal, l'ange noir de l'entreprise...continua Kakashi, qui mettait sa vie en danger.

- Kakashi...boucle-la...

- Il continue de m'insulter...il est bien de retour...

- ...

- ...Bon, c'est pas tout...pendant que je te tiens, il faudrait qu'on règle les derniers détails de la fête de l'entreprise...c'est la semaine prochaine...

- ...Commande de quoi manger et boire, quelques ballons et roule...

- Mouais, si tu veux...prit en note le gris.

- ...

- Itachi..t'as des soucis?

- ...Non, je ne pense pas...dit Itachi d'un air absent.

- Vraiment? Tu t'es pas vu...t'es dans la lune les trois quarts du temps...

- ...

- ...Il y a que deux possibilités: soit tu as mal dormi, soit tu es amoureux...commenta Kakashi.

Itachi se redressa et observa son subordonné. Il avait les joues rouges et le regard perdu, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi.

- Tu es amoureux...il s'agit d'une veinarde ou d'un veinard? interrogea Kakashi.

- ...je ne suis pas amoureux...chuchotta Itachi.

- ...Si tu te complais à le croire...mais tu as tous les symptômes...tu devrais te poser des questions, Itachi...tu te mens à toi-même...

Avant que le brun ait le temps de formuler une opposition désagréable et blessante, accompagnée de cris et de jurons, le gris jura préférable pour sa survie de mettre les voiles. Itachi restait attablé à son bureau, en proie à un doute et une colère terribles. Lui? Amoureux? ...quelle idiotie...de qui pourrait-il être amoureux? C'était totalement absurde...Il était d'une humeur massacrante quand on frappa à sa porte. Sasuke entra avec un café pour son ainé. A sa vue, Itachi se calma progressivement. Sasuke posa la boisson sur un coin de la table et lui sourit.

- Je suis venu apporter des affaires à papa. Du peu que j'ai compris, il va passer la nuit ici...du coup, je t'ai amené un café...

- Merci Sasuke.

Itachi se leva et alla ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère. Ce geste était redevenu un automatisme, ce simple contact suffisait à le détendre complètement. Itachi porta le gobelet à sa bouche et bu. Sasuke regardait son frère. Il lui dit de passer une bonne journée et qu'il le reverrait le soir à la maison. Alors qu'il allait partir, Itachi lui saisit le poignet et reposa le café sur la table.

- Et mon bisou? mendia l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- Tu veux un bisou? demanda Sasuke, étonné de la question de son frère.

- ...

Itachi porta sa main à sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il venait de dire? Il se posait cette question quand Sasuke s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

Un petit baiser, comme quand ils étaient enfants, comme d'habitude...sauf qu'Itachi en voulait plus. Alors que Sasuke allait enlever ses lèvres, Itachi le retint.

- Encore un peu...s'il te plait, Sasuke...

Sasuke rougit et il continua à l'embrasser. Inconsciemment, Itachi approfondit le baiser tout en plaquant Sasuke contre lui. Le cadet ne protesta pas, trop heureux de partager cette étreinte avec lui. Itachi entra sa langue dans la bouche de Sasuke, qui passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux en train de s'embrasser. Les mains d'Itachi se baladèrent sur le corps de son cadet, qui gémissait. Le petit cri de plaisir de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité. Il repoussa doucement mais froidement son frère. Les deux Uchiwa se regardaient, les joues rouges, le souffle court et le regard brillant.

- Désolé Sasuke...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Ce ...c'est pas grave Itachi...tu es fatigué...

- ...

- Je ..je te retrouve ce soir...bégaya Sasuke.

Sasuke observa son ainé et disparut rapidement, limite en courant. Kakashi entra dans le bureau de son patron et le trouva en train de trembler. Il préféra le laisser seul , un Itachi avec les nerfs à vifs était un danger pour son entourage. Itachi se mit la main sur le front. Il avait embrassé Sasuke et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça. Il avait embrassé son petit frère, mineur qui plus est, et avait laissé ses mains le caresser. Itachi se détestait, il voulait recommencer alors qu'il savait pertinnement que Sasuke était amoureux de quelqu'un. Cependant, son cadet ne s'était pas beaucoup débattu non plus...Cet événement fini de plonger Itachi dans le désarroi le plus total.

En rentrant, Sasuke et lui firent comme si rien ne s'était passé, Itachi installait une distance entre eux deux. La semaine passa, la fête de l'entreprise arriva. Mikoto, qui était chirurgienne, était de garde à l'hôpital, et Sasuke resta seul à la maison, ne faisant pas partie de l'entreprise, il n'y avait pas sa place.

Fugaku, le chef de la boite, porta le premier toast, salua quelques employés et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les employés se contentèrent de leur vice-directeur, Itachi qui trinqua avec eux. Itachi avait envie d'oublier les sentiments tumultueux et trouvait refuge dans l'alcool. Complètement cuit, alors que les employés se dandinaient au rythme de la musique, il s'installa sur une chaise et se versait verre sur verre. Kakashi, qui lui était sobre, se dit qu'une telle occasion d'abuser de son tyrannique patron ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Il prit son petit carnet et se posa à côté de l'Uchiwa. Il commença à lui poser des questions douteuses et embarassantes auxquelles Itachi répondait innocemment et avec franchise. Kakashi nota tout: le premier amour d'Itachi, sa pire honte, sa première expérience sexuelle...Kakashi s'amusait comme un fou. Avec tous les détails compromettants et croustillants qu'il venait d'obtenir et qu'il pourrait lui balancer quand il aurait pas envie de bosser, il avait de quoi être heureux. Itachi partit aux toilettes, temps que Kakashi mit à profit pour appeler Sasuke pour qu'il vienne chercher son pochtron de frère. Quand Itachi revint, Kakashi se dit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour poursuivre son interrogatoire.

- Quand as-tu eu le plus peur? continua le gris.

Itachi soupira et regarda son verre de whisky à moitié vide. Kakashi attendait impatiemment, il allait savoir quelle était la phobie d'un des plus respectables Uchiwa.

- Il y a vachement longtemps...dix ans à peu près. On était en vacances dans une maison de campagne avec ma mère et Sasuke, mon père bossait et il nous avait laissé en plan. Ma mère dormait et moi, je faisais mes devoirs. Sasuke jouait dehors, je pouvais le voir par la fenêtre. A un moment, je me suis penché sur un exo de maths coriace et j'ai pas fais attention. Quand j'ai regardé à travers la fenêtre, il avait disparu. Je suis sorti en catastrophe de la maison, sans réfléchir à autre chose. J'étais mort de trouille qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Sasuke. J'ai couru comme un dératé dans la forêt voisine à la recherche de Sasuke. J'ai hurlé son prénom, et en plus, il s'est mit à flotter comme une merde, un putain d'orage. A force de courir, j'ai glissé et je suis tombé. Je me suis ouvert la jambe, je saignais, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai trouvé une espèce de grotte en pierre et j'y suis entré. Il y avait Sasuke, alors âgé de cinq ans, qui était blottit contre la paroi avec les yeux fermés et les mains sur les oreilles. Je me suis approché et quand il m'a vu, il s'est jeté sur moi et s'est mit à pleurer. Je l'ai prit dans mes bras en l'embrassant et en le serrant contre moi de toutes mes forces. J'étais tellement soulagé, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf. On a attendu que l'orage passe et je l'ai ramené tant bien que mal à la maison. Notre mère nous avait cherché partout et quand elle nous vit, elle s'est mit à courir vers nous et à nous prendre dans ses bras alors que nous étions sales et mouillés. Elle pleurait tout comme Sasuke qui la suppliait de lui pardonner et de ne pas m'en vouloir. Notre père arriva peu après, complètement paniqué...je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état...En fait, Sasuke avait suivit un papillon et il s'était perdu...

Itachi se remémora ce moment -là. Il avait eu peur, tellement peur. Il porta le whisky à ses lèvres et se rappela les paroles du petit Sasuke quelques jours après le drame: " Moi, quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec Itachi." Ses parents avaient ri devant l'air sérieux de leur cadet. Kakashi observait un Itachi qui était complètement dans ses pensées. Itachi avait eu peur pour la personne qu'il aimait le plus, Sasuke. Il ouvrit les yeux en réalisant. Quand Sasuke s'était perdu, il était mort d'inquiétude, il n'avait pas eu de répit tant qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, quand Sasuke lui avait dit être amoureux, il était jaloux de cet homme et énervé contre lui, quand il avait embrassé Sasuke, il aurait souhaité que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Depuis peu, il était obnubilé par Sasuke. La cruelle verité s'imposa alors à lui. Il était amoureux de Sasuke. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Kakashi, l'air terrorisé. Le gris observa Itachi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester neutre ou s'il devait rire devant l'expression ahurie de l'Uchiwa.

- Kakashi...je crois que je suis amoureux...

- C'est pas trop tôt...il t'a fallu une cuite pour t'en rendre compte...

- Je suis paumé...

- T'es amoureux de qui? demanda Kakashi sans aucune délicatesse.

- ...

- ...Tu me le diras pas...bon, c'est pas grave, il devrait plus tarder...

- ..Qui ne devrait plus tarder?

- Ben..j'ai appelé Sasuke pour qu'il vienne te chercher. T'es complètement cuit, tu peux pas rentrer en moto comme ça, c'est l'accident assuré...

- Sasuke?

- Oui...Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà...dit Kakashi en pointant du doigt le cadet des Uchiwa qui s'avançait vers eux.

Sasuke approchait de son frère qui prenait une belle coloration rosée qui s'intensifiait à chaque pas que faisait Sasuke. Il n'osa pas relever la tête. Il se dégoûtait d'aimer et de désirer son frère. Sasuke se planta devant eux, l'air pas content du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Itachi? Ca va pas de boire comme ça? ...Et toi, Kakashi, tu le laisses faire? gronda Sasuke.

- Calme-toi Sasuke...il va bien, juste un peu éméché...expliqua Kakashi. Allez, ramène-le, je te prie.

Sasuke fit signe à son frère de se lever, mais Itachi tituba et Sasuke le rattrapa et aida son frère à marcher. Itachi rougit en sentant le corps de Sasuke se coller au sien, son bras passer dans son dos et l'aider à se maintenir.

- Franchement, grand-frère, tu t'es mis dans un sacré état...commenta Sasuke.

Le cadet traina son frère jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Itachi se sentait pas bien, il ne saurait expliqué si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à ce sentiment étrange, cet amour qu'il lui portait. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent leur père qui sermonna Itachi devant son état d'ébriété avancé. Cinq bonnes minutes après, Sasuke et Itachi étaient sur la moto bleue et noire du plus jeune des Uchiwa. Itachi était fermement accroché à son frère, qui le ramenait à la maison. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au domicile familial. Sasuke gara sa moto dans le garage et l'arrêta. Il enleva son casque, tout comme Itachi. L'ainé ne voulait pas bouger. A peine avait-il enlevé le casque qu'il entoura la taille de Sasuke de ses bras. Le cadet ne bougeait pas. Itachi passa ses mains sur le ventre de Sasuke, lui arrachant un léger cri. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Sasuke, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de ce dernier quand il s'aperçut qu'Itachi lui massait ses parties. Il gémit de plaisir, sentant le corps d'Itachi se coller au sien. Itachi soupira à l'oreille de Sasuke, le faisant frissonner.

- Sasuke...commença Itachi d'une voix suave.

- ...

Itachi avait envie de lui révéler ses véritables sentiments, et si un miracle se produisait, de le prendre l'instant d'après. Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche était un tout différent son de cloche:

- Sasuke...j'ai envie de gerber...

- Non!! Pas sur moi!! ...Je t'amène aux toilettes!!

Ils quittèrent le garage pour les toilettes, où Itachi s'enferma. Sasuke soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait eu envie de vomir car les petites caresses d'Itachi l'avaient fait bander... Sasuke savait que son frère avait agi de la sorte car il était complétement beurré. Il avait prit du plaisir mais il était sûr que ça ne se produirait plus quand Itachi reviendrait à son état normal. Itachi passa la nuit en compagnie de la cuvette des toilettes. Sasuke passa le voir avant d'aller se coucher et il lui amena un médicament. Le lendemain, Itachi avait la gueule de bois. Il descendit à la cuisine et trouva Sasuke aux fourneaux. Il regarda son cadet se démener devant la gazinière. Itachi se sentait barbouillé mais bien.

- Bonjour Itachi. lui dit Sasuke avec un sourire radieux

- ...Salut...Maman n'est toujours pas rentrée?

- Non...et Papa a appelé pour te dire de prendre ta journée...au vu de ton état d'hier, je crois que c'est une bonne idée...

Itachi sourit. Passer sa journée avec Sasuke, le rêve...sauf qu'après le petit-déjeuner, il eût envie de vomir et cela fait, il alla se coucher et dormit toute la journée. Sasuke regarda son frère dormir comme une souche. Il se coucha contre lui et se blottit dans sa chaleur. Il s'endormit à son tour. Leur mère finit par rentrer et les trouva paisiblement endormi l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver ses deux petits garçons et non plus le vice-président de la Uchiwa Corp. et son futur second.

Les journées passèrent et l'été arriva. Itachi n'en pouvait plus, entre ce qu'il avait découvert sur ses sentiments et le travail harassant à l'entreprise, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose: des vacances. C'est dans cette optique que Fugaku donna un mois et demi de vacances à son fils ainé, afin qu'il puisse partir avec Sasuke. Mikoto prenait ses vacances en septembre et elle partirait avec son mari. Itachi eu du mal à retenir un fard rouge sur ses joues. Un mois et demi en vacances avec Sasuke dans leur maison à la montagne...ça allait être dur pour ses nerfs. Début juillet, Itachi chargea ses affaires et celles de Sasuke dans le coffre de la voiture. Leur père avait insisté pour qu'Itachi prenne une des voitures de l'entreprise, cela ne lui posait aucun problème et il préférait savoir ses fils dans une automobile et non sur des motos. Itachi se mit au volant, Sasuke assis à la place passager et ils arrivèrent à la montagne. Sasuke passa le début de ses vacances à boucler -ou bâcler- ses devoirs de vacances alors qu'Itachi profitait de ces belles journées. L'ainé des Uchiwa se servait allègrement du lac situé près de la propriété. Il aimait nager dans l'eau pure du lac et faire la planche en sentant les rayons de soleil caresser sa peau pâle. Une après-midi, Sasuke en avait marre de travailler et il sortit. Il fit quelques pas et vit Itachi qui faisait la planche. Sasuke le détailla: son torse finement musclé, son corps offert au soleil, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés qui ondulaient avec l'eau...Sasuke le trouvait beau, encore plus que d'habitude. Il se plaça de façon à avoir une meilleure vue sur son frère. Les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrèrent doucement et il aperçut Sasuke qui le matait dans un coin. Pourquoi fallait-il que Sasuke soit son frère? Il le voulait tellement, ça en devenait presque maladif. Itachi se redressa, des gouttes d'eau glissant le long de son torse d'albâtre et il salua Sasuke de sa main.

- Tu veux venir Sasuke? Elle est bonne. cria Itachi.

- Non...j'ai pas de maillot...s'excusa Sasuke, priant pour que cela suffise.

- J'en ai un autre dans mon sac...t'as qu'à le mettre...l'invita Itachi.

- ...

- Allez, Sasuke..ça te détendra un peu...tu passes tes journées à travailler alors que c'est les vacances...

Itachi lui fit un regard de chien battu auquel Sasuke n'avait jamais pu résister. Il descendit vers le lac et s'accroupit devant le sac, cherchant le maillot de bain. Itachi sourit, savourant sa victoire et observa son frère. Sasuke finit par trouver le dit-maillot, une sorte de boxer noir. Il réalisa un truc: il allait devoir se déshabiller devant lui, devant son frère. Il rougit avec une rare violence. Il appréhenda une réaction spontanée mais gênante du bas de son corps et essaya péniblement de faire le vide en lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche, lentement. Itachi le regardait se dévêtir du coin de l'oeil. Il vit la peau opaline de Sasuke apparaitre progressivement. La chemise blanche tomba sur le sol et Sasuke s'attela à ses chaussures, puis à son pantalon. Quand Itachi vit l'objet de sa passion s'attaquer à son pantalon, chose qu'il rêvait d'enlever lui-même avant de le prendre sauvagement, il ne pût retenir un petit cri d'impatience. Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, il mobilisait tout son self-control pour se désaper le plus naturellement possible. Le pantalon noir rejoigna la chemise, laissant Sasuke en sous-vêtement. Itachi avait le souffle court, il attendait la suite du spectacle. Sasuke lui aussi avait une respiration difficile. Il saisit le bord de son caleçon et le fit descendre doucement, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Itachi. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son maillot de bain rouge, il tenta de se calmer mais la vision paradisiaque que lui offrait Sasuke était loin de l'apaiser. Le tissu finit par être entièrement enlevé, Itachi ouvrit de grands yeux. Sasuke était à poil devant lui, un peu plus et il lui demandait de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il arrive pour le prendre. Sasuke était entièrement rouge, mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas le regard libidineux de son frère et croyait celui-ci entièrement indifférent. Il prit le maillot et commença à s'en vêtir, pour la plus grande peine d'Itachi...qui se consola en se disant qu'il pourrait allégrement mater quand Sasuke se rhabillerait. Cette pensée loin d'être innocente le réconforta alors que Sasuke s'enfonçait dans l'eau.

Le cadet des Uchiwa avait peur de l'eau depuis que Kiba, le petit ami de Naruto, avait failli le noyer dans la piscine de l'école. Il s'avança d'un pas long et morne vers son ainé, priant pour sortir rapidement de là. Itachi vit une légère angoisse dans le regard de Sasuke, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça, dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke adorait l'eau. A peine fût-il arrivé près d'Itachi que celui-ci, ayant récupéré tous ses moyens, l'éclaboussa généreusement. Sasuke se détendit un peu et entra dans le jeu d'Itachi. Les deux s'arrosaient, se jetaient de l'eau avec les mains et riaient aux éclats. Prit dans leur lutte aquatique, Itachi se jeta sur Sasuke et le plaqua dans l'eau. La confiance du plus jeune s'éffritta en trente secondes. Il paniqua, moulina des bras et des jambes. Itachi, remarquant que quelque chose clochait le sortit de l'eau et le plaqua contre lui. Sasuke s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son frère. Il pleurait, suffoquait et tremblait de peur. Itachi le serra fort contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, lui chuchottant des excuses et des paroles réconfortantes et l'embrassait sur les joues et la tête. Sasuke se calma en sentant la présence de son frère contre lui, il revint peu à peu à la normale. Ils restèrent enlacés même quand Sasuke était entièrement calmé. Itachi l'embrassait toujours et Sasuke le maintenait fermement dans ses bras. Sans un bruit, Itachi souleva son petit frère et l'emmena sur la rive. Sasuke rougit violemment en sentant l'autre Uchiwa le décoller littéralement du sol et le porter dans ses bras, contre son corps. Arrivés sur la berge, Itachi déposa délicatement Sasuke sur la terre. Il alla chercher une serviette et entreprit de le sécher. Il s'attendait à une quelconque protestation mais rien ne vint. Sasuke laissait son frère passer la serviette éponge sur lui. Itachi débuta par les épaules, puis le torse sur lequel il s'attarda un peu. Sasuke sentait la main d'Itachi à travers le tissu et il se prit un fard, histoire de changer. L'ainé était très méticuleux. Quand il eût fini le haut du corps, il entreprit de sécher le bas. Sasuke avait écarté ses cuisses l'air de rien et Itachi les essuya avec application, arrachant un petit gémissement à Sasuke. Itachi jugea préférable de ne pas s'attarder sur son entrejambe car la sienne risquerait de se rappeler à ses bons souvenirs. Sasuke l'observait faire avec désir, mais Itachi cessa de l'essuyer au bout d'un moment.

- Tu vas attraper froid grand-frère...commença Sasuke.

Il s'empara à son tour de la serviette légèrement humide et le sécha à son tour. Sasuke passa un coup rapide sur les parties de son ainé, qui aurait bien aimé que ce contact se prolonge.

- Sasuke...je suis encore un peu mouillé là...

Il désigna son entrejambe. Sasuke s'empourpra et repassa sa main accompagnée de la serviette sur cette partie du corps de son frère. Itachi observait son frère couleur aubergine qui le frottait avec douceur. Cette caresse lui laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir et Sasuke se stoppa. Itachi plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son frère. Pendant un bref instant qui leur sembla être une éternité ils se perdirent dans les prunelles de l'autre. Sasuke, déboussolé à la puissance mille, s'écarta de son frère. Il lui donnait de faux espoirs ou alors Sasuke se faisait des films... Itachi revint dans le monde réel et pour rassurer son frère, il se plaça à distance respectable de lui et sortit un roman de son sac. Sasuke eût un petit regard triste, Itachi ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il s'allongea et observa le ciel, les bras et les jambes écartés. Il était encore en maillot, et il sentait les rayons chauds du soleil être rafraichis par un petit vent. Il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de plénitude. De son recoin, Itachi ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle enchanteur qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son bouquin, les lignes lui semblaient être floues, disparaitre à sa vue. Sasuke faisait le point de son côté. Devait-il continuer d'espérer ou pas? Il envisageait sérieusement de se déclarer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Itachi se lever et se coucher sur lui, l'utilisant comme matelas et le maintenant de tout son poids sur la terre. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Itachi qui l'observaient avec tendresse.

- A quoi tu penses? demanda l'ainé des Uchiwa.

- ...

- Tu penses à lui, n'est-ce pas? continua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

- ...oui...avoua Sasuke.

- ...

- ...Itachi? appela Sasuke devant le silence soudain de son ainé.

- ... Il ne te mérite pas...dit faiblement Itachi.

- ...Pardon?

- J'ai dit qu'il ne te méritait pas...ce salaud te fait souffrir, il ne te mérite pas...déclara un Itachi rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- ...Itachi...

- Sasuke...si tu étais à moi, je te traiterais bien mieux que ça...

Sasuke ouvrit des grands yeux en entendant les dernières paroles de son ainé. C'était trop beau, il avait dû les rêver.

- Je ...je prendrais soin de toi...je te prendrais dans mes bras...

Joignant le geste à la parole, Itachi enlaça son frère.

- Je t'embrasserai à en mourir...

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de Sasuke avec tendresse

- ...ton visage, tes lèvres...ton corps...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, d'abord doucement puis plus fermement. Il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, introduisant sa langue dans cette bouche tant désirée, passant ses mains sur ce corps aimé.

- ...Continue...chuchotta Sasuke.

Itachi embrassa sa nuque. Il sentait les jambes de son frère qui s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, son souffle court et il entendait les petits cris de plaisir qu'il laissait échapper.

- Sasuke...je t'...

- Oh, regardez ce lac!! cria une voix inconnue.

Les deux Uchiwa rouges comme des écrevisses se séparèrent rapidement. Trente secondes après, un groupe de joyeux badauds avait investi les lieux. Itachi les haissait du plus profond de son être: ils l'avaient interrompu alors qu'il allait se déclarer. De son avis, ces gens méritaient une mort atroce, ponctuée d'immondes souffrances. Sasuke qui avait reprit ses esprit, attrapa ses affaires, s'habilla rapidement et rentra à la maison en courant le plus vite possible. Il refusait d'y croire, c'était impossible. Son frère lui avait tenu des propos qui devaient lui ouvrir les yeux, et lui, il avait laissé sa langue entrer dans sa bouche, entouré sa taille de ses jambes et il avait collé son bassin au sien dans une demande plus qu'explicite. Il rentra et s'enferma dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait qu'il se débarasse de cette pulsion, de cette envie de lui qui le hantait nuit et jour. Il se déshabilla rapidement, enlevant le maillot de son frère, se coucha, écarta les jambes et commença à se caresser en pleurant.

Au lac, Itachi avait lui aussi passé ses vêtements par-dessus son maillot et il était parti quand il s'aperçut de la disparition de son cher Sasuke. De plus, il avait envie de commettre un meutre...il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la maison, décidé à avoir une conversation avec lui, quitte à se faire rejeter, à se faire insulter et à voir le mépris et le dégoût dans ces yeux noirs qui l'avaient complètement envoûté. Il arriva à l'étage et entendit des gémissements et des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Sasuke.

Inquiet, il poussa la porte...

**Fin de la seconde scène**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte IV, scène 3: **Le citron!! chose promise, chose dûe...nos deux tourtereaux vivront en couple particulièrement actif...

J'avais pas prévu que le Ita / Sasu soit si long, c'est pour ça que je compte faire un chapitre supplémentaire...Ne pleurez pas!! Vous l'aurez, votre lemon avec Neji et Naruto ( je n'ai pas mis le pairing pour garder secret le seme et le uke...). Merci de m'avoir suivie!!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Note 3: Cette troisième scène de l'acte IV contient de l'Uchincest, donc, si vous n'aimez pas les relations incestueuses de nos deux frères Uchiwa, passez ce chapitre...

Note 4: le citron! le citron! le citron!!...J'espère qu'il vous plaira...lemon forever!!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Troisième scène:**

Inquiet, il poussa la porte.

Itachi tomba sur un spectacle particulièrement intéressant et érotique, duquel il ne pouvait retirer son regard.

Sasuke était couché sur son lit, entièrement nu, les jambes écartées et son corps cambré. Il transpirait et gémissait de plaisir, une de ses mains caressait sa verge tendue et l'autre était insérée dans son intimité. Itachi observait attentivement Sasuke qui se donnait du plaisir. Il laissait ses yeux se poser sur l'activité des mains de Sasuke. Il était superbe. Itachi sentit son propre membre se tendre douloureusement dans son pantalon. Sasuke l'allumait comme jamais. Il voulait remplacer les doigts de Sasuke, être celui qui lui ferait atteindre le septième ciel. Sasuke gémissait en poussant ses doigts plus profondément en lui. Il acceléra la cadence de sa main sur son membre et hurla de plus en plus fort. Peu après, il se libéra en criant le nom de l'homme qui possédait son coeur.

- ITACHI!!

Le dit-Itachi, présent dans la pièce et parfaitement conscient, exulta en entendant le cri de jouissance de Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa en sentant son liquide chaud dans sa main, qu'il essuya avec un mouchoir en papier. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, de dos à Itachi qui lui bandait littéralement, et se remit à trembler et à pleurer.

- Je suis sale...et dégoûtant...je le veux, c'est mal...

- Tu n'es pas sale, ni dégoûtant, et ce n'est pas mal de désirer quelqu'un que tu aimes, Sasuke...

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut son frère, debout dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était à poil, avait dit des choses choquantes et il craignait la réaction de son ainé. Il avait du mal à parler.

- Tu ...tu es là depuis longtemps? demanda Sasuke espérant une réponse négative.

- Sasuke...

- Je ...je suis desolé. Je ...vais m'arrêter, je...ne le ferai plus...Itachi, s'il te plait, ne me repousse pas...j'en mourrais...supplia Sasuke en pleurant.

- Sasuke...

Itachi s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras.

- Comment pourrais-je te repousser alors que je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde?

- ...grand-frère?

- Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure, je suis amoureux...de toi. Je t'aime Sasuke...comme un homme.

- Itachi...murmurra Sasuke en entourant son ainé de ses bras.

Il pleurait de bonheur. Il plongea son regard dans celui remplit de désir et de tendresse d'Itachi. Sasuke ne le croyait toujours pas. Plus de deux ans qu'il était amoureux de lui, deux ans passés à attirer son attention, à travailler pour qu'il soit fier de lui, deux ans pendant lesquels il se démenait pour obtenir un sourire ou une caresse. Depuis qu'Itachi l'avait surprit avec Naruto, ils s'étaient rapprochés pour son plus grand bonheur...et là, il lui avouait être amoureux lui aussi. Sasuke se pressa contre le corps de son frère et c'est alors qu'il sentit cette bosse dans son pantalon. Il rougit. Itachi bandait.

- Itachi?...Tu bandes?

- ...Oui...

- Tu...tu...veux le faire? proposa Sasuke.

- ...Tu...veux faire l'amour?

- ...comme...comme tu veux...

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

Le plus jeune des Uchiwa se colla contre lui. La main d'Itachi remonta le visage de Sasuke afin que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Sasuke ferma ses yeux, Itachi l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint plus fougueux, leurs langues se touchèrent alors qu'Itachi basculait Sasuke sur le lit. Ce dernier sentait Itachi qui caressait ce corps tant aimé, c'était si bon. La bouche d'Itachi passa des lèvres de Sasuke à son oreille, qu'il lécha, à sa nuque où il fit un suçon, marquant Sasuke comme sien. Sasuke avait les deux jambes écartées et il savourait le contact entre leurs deux bassins et leurs membres excités. Itachi lécha la peau du torse de son futur amant, mordillant les tétons, faisant se cambrer Sasuke devant ce trop plein d'émotions. Itachi continuait son exploration buccale de Sasuke. Ce moment, il l'avait tellement souhaité...Il descendit toujours plus bas et arriva à l'entrejambe de Sasuke. Il ignora le membre dressé et suça l'intérieur des cuisses de son frère. Quand de petites marques violettes apparurent sur la peau blanche de Sasuke, il sourit. Il s'attaqua alors à son pénis. Sasuke gémit en sentant la bouche chaude d'Itachi se refermer sur son membre. Itachi prit tout le membre de Sasuke en bouche, imprimant des va-et-vient progressifs qui le firent crier de plaisir. Itachi avait une idée en tête, il voulait lécher un endroit bien particulier de l'anatomie de son frère. Il souleva doucement son bassin, écarta davantage ses cuisses et regarda l'intimité tant désirée. Sasuke se raidit quand la langue d'Itachi entra dans son orifice. Il était un peu gêné, mais son sentiment de gêne s'effaça pour laisser place à l'extase la plus totale. Tout en léchant son frère, Itachi lui présenta ses doigts dans le but qu'il les humidifie. Devant le peu de réaction de ce dernier, il quitta un bref instant son but final. Il interrogea Sasuke du regard.

- Je ...je ne veux pas être préparé...expliqua Sasuke.

- Sasuke...t'as déjà été Uke? ...Ca peut être douloureux sans préparation...et puis, le mien est assez gros...

- Je veux avoir mal...que tu détruises ce lien de fraternité, que tu me fasses ton amant...

- Sasuke...

- Il y a du lubrifiant à côté...

Il désigna l'oreiller voisin. Itachi enleva son T-shirt noir, puis son pantalon pour finir par son boxer. Ils étaient totalement nus, Itachi prit le lubrifiant et l'étala sur sa verge dressée. Sasuke attendait en l'observant faire. Le pénis d'Itachi était imposant et Sasuke se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter la préparation...Itachi se posa entre ses jambes dégagea l'entrée de son intimité et commença à le pénétrer. Le bout de son gland entra, Sasuke le supportait plutôt bien, mais les choses se compliquèrent rapidement. Itachi s'enfonçait le plus doucement possible en Sasuke, il le voyait faire une grimace de douleur de plus en plus marquée. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à son amant de souffler et de s'habituer à sa présence en lui.

- Sasuke...ça va?

- Tu me transperces...c'est si bon...

- ...T'as un côté maso, Sasuke...

Le cadet sourit. Itachi reprit sa pénétration, il voulait le faire sien, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que faire l'amour à Sasuke. Il vit son amant se cambrer, se tordre, et finalement, il entra totalement en lui. Sasuke sentait le sexe d'Itachi en lui, sa grosseur dans un endroit si intime le fit rougir. C'était le désir physique d'Itachi. Itachi l'embrassa.

- Je suis en toi, mon amour...lui chuchotta-t-il.

- ... Itachi...je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Itachi débuta ses déhanchements en Sasuke, lentement puis bestialement. Il avait les pires difficultés à se retenir de le pilloner, de le faire hurler l'instant suivant sa totale entrée. Sasuke se cambrait pour recevoir son amant, il gémissait de plaisir, Itachi le comblait parfaitement. L'ainé s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui, de plus en plus vite. Les jambes de Sasuke reposaient sur les épaules de son seme, une de ses mains tenait le dos d'Itachi et l'autre le branlait. Itachi finit par poser ses deux mains sur les hanches de Sasuke, soulevant son bassin du matelas pour mieux le prendre. Sasuke allait jouir et quand il en informa Itachi, ce dernier lui dit de se bloquer. Sasuke posa sa propre main sur son membre tendu, s'empêchant de lui-même de se libérer. Itachi touchait sa prostate à chaque coup, Sasuke était la victime d'un doux supplice. Itachi assouvissait sa virilité sur ce corps longtemps désiré. Quand il sentit que sa fin était proche, il en avertit Sasuke qui enleva sa main de sa verge. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, dans la même extase et dans le même cri. Itachi reposa doucement les jambes d'un Sasuke qui était encore sous le coup de l'orgasme, se retira de cet antre serré et acceuillant et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci l'embrassa malgré son essoufflement. Ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un, que la frustration passée n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Heureux et comblés, ils s'endormirent sereinement dans la même étreinte.

Plus de cinq ans avaient passé depuis ce moment magique. Itachi et Sasuke avaient rejeté leur lien fraternel et formaient un couple. Ils étaient très tendres l'un envers l'autre, chaque jour qu'ils passaient l'un près de l'autre était enchanteur. Officiellement, même pour leurs parents, ils jouaient les frères soudés mais dans l'intimité, ils se papouillaient inlassablement. Parfois, Sasuke se vautrait sur Itachi, leurs deux torses et leurs bassins se touchant, Sasuke chevauchait son ainé qui n'était pas plus ému que ça. Leurs parents s'en inquiétèrent mais ne dirent finalement rien, croyant en un geste affectueux d'amour fraternel. Les deux Uchiwa étaient portés sur le sexe. Ils ne craignaient pas d'être surpris par des passants et assouvissaient leurs pulsions. Ainsi, un jour où Itachi vint chercher son frère au lycée, ils firent l'amour dans une salle de cours sans retenir leurs cris et parfaitement conscients d'être entendus. Une autre fois, Sasuke s'était caché sous le bureau de son amant et l'avait sucé en pleine réunion...Ils s'en moquaient. Ils passaient de plus en plus de week-end ensemble, en amoureux, peu leur importait la destination tant qu'ils étaient ensemble. A chaque anniversaire, Itachi se démenait pour trouver un cadeau pour son amour. La première année, il lui offrit une rose rouge, sa fleur préférée, accompagnée d'un diner et d'une nuit dans une suite d'un hôtel prestigieux, la seconde, deux roses et une chevalière en argent avec un saphir, la troisième, il fit très fort: il leur acheta une petite maison, leur cocon. Quand Itachi lui montra et lui demanda s'il voulait habiter avec lui, Sasuke se sentit voler. La quatrième fût l'occasion d'un voyage à Paris sous couvert d'une convention financière et la cinquième, alors que Sasuke venait de rejoindre la Uchiwa Corp. pour seconder Itachi, il reçut un bouquet de vingt-cinq roses rouges. Itachi avait opté pour vingt roses représentant l'âge de son amour et cinq supplémentaires pour le nombre d'années que durait leur couple. Itachi s'était débrouillé pour que le coursier soit vu par la majorité des employés, leur faisant comprendre que Sasuke était à lui. Il avait vu la reception du bouquet par sa moitié et la vit s'empourprer en lisant la carte. Le soir, ils dinèrent dans un grand restaurant et rentrèrent chez eux. Une fois dans leur chambre, à moitié débraillés, les lèvres d'Itachi l'embrassant, Sasuke se dit qu'il était chanceux d'avoir un tel amour. Il sentit quelque chose de froid autour de son cou. Itachi lui avait offert un collier, une pierre d'onyx noire en forme de I entourée d'un serpent en argent.

- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour... lui dit Itachi.

- ...Itachi...

L'ainé lui montra le même bijou qui pendait autour de son propre cou et lui sourit.

- Tu es très beau...je t'aime.

Sasuke était couvert de cadeaux par son amant. Lui-même avait prit un petit boulot pendant les quatre années précédentes pour pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose. Itachi lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécéssaire, mais Sasuke y avait tenu, s'accrochant à son idée avec tenacité. Généralement, il lui offrait des pièces pour sa moto ou alors des objets électroniques. Un soir peu après leur cinquième anniversaire, alors qu'ils étaient encore au bureau, Itachi eu envie de lui. Il plaqua Sasuke contre son bureau et le déshabilla intégralement avant d'en faire de même. Ils étaient en plein ébat, s'embrassant, se touchant, Itachi à l'intérieur de Sasuke en train de le faire crier de plaisir quand une voix les tira de leur étreinte.

- ...Mais...mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire?

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux d'effroi alors qu'Itachi fronça les sourcils. Leur père. Gros plantage.

- Ca me parait évident...répondit Itachi avec désinvolture. Nous sommes en train de faire l'amour et tu déranges.

Sa voix était froide et tranchante. Il ne supportait pas d'être interrompu quand il était avec Sasuke.

- Vous...vous faites l'amour...mais vous êtes frères...c'est...essaya de dire Fugaku.

- Nous faisons l'amour...mais ça fait un bail que je ne considère plus Sasuke comme mon adorable petit frère mais comme mon petit ami...nous nous aimons...

- ...C'est...

- Dégoûtant? ...tant pis, on s'en moque, on est heureux de la sorte...lui rétorqua Itachi, toujours sur Sasuke.

Le père, dépité, préféra quitter la pièce. Sasuke avait un profond sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité. Gêne d'avoir été vu par son père dans cette situation et culpabilité car ils lui cachaient ça depuis longtemps et la façon dont Fugaku apprit leur liaison accentua ce sentiment. Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Itachi.

- Je suis desolé, mais si on ne fait rien, il va nous séparer, il faut prendre les devants...car je ne peux plus vivre sans toi...

- Itachi...fais-moi l'amour, j'ai besoin de te sentir...

Ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient commencé quelques instants auparavant. Le lendemain, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de leur père qui annonça la mutation temporaire de son ainé pour les Etats-Unis. Ils se disputèrent tous les trois, mais Itachi dû se résoudre à éxécuter la volonté de son père. Sasuke l'avait supplié de lui laisser Itachi mais Fugaku s'était montré intransgisant. Sasuke et Itachi quittèrent le bureau de leur père main dans la main et dés qu'ils atteignirent le bureau d'Itachi, Sasuke se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant pour qu'il ne le quitte pas. Itachi le serra fort contre lui.

- T'inquiètes pas Sasuke...ça passe vite quatre mois, tenta de le raisonner Itachi.

- Ne me laisse pas...sanglotait-il.

- Je reviendrais et ...on partira...seulement toi et moi. On quittera la boite, on vendra la maison et on ira s'installer loin d'ici où nous pourrons vivre en tant que couple sans nous cacher...je te le promets, Sasuke.

Itachi l'embrassa, Sasuke trouvait ces paroles pas si réconfortantes que cela. Il voulait déjà y être, partir avec Itachi sans rien dire à personne, être égoiste et protéger leur bonheur...Les jours précédant le départ d'Itachi furent vécus intensément. Ils faisaient l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand, se fichaient des regards désapprobateurs de leur père et grapillaient le maximum de précieuses minutes pour rester ensemble. Avant de partir, Itachi parla de Neji à son jeune amant, lui faisant promettre de veiller sur lui. Sasuke soupira. Le jour du départ fût particulièrement affreux pour les deux amants. Leurs parents se libérèrent de leurs emplois du temps chargés pour assister au départ de leur fils ainé. Mikoto ignorait la véritable raison de cette mutation, Fugaku avait voulu épargner son épouse. Sasuke et Itachi se collaient littéralement, Sasuke résistait à l'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait sa main dans celle d'Itachi, qui la serrait fermement. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit café dans l'aéroport. Mikoto remarqua la peine plus qu'évidente de son cadet et celle, plus discrète mais présente, de son ainé. Elle posa ses yeux sur son mari, qui lui affichait un air indifférent. Elle fronça les sourcils, ils lui cachaient quelque chose...Itachi prétexta aller aux toilettes, et Sasuke l'y accompagna. Ils y entrèrent et Itachi jeta violemment Sasuke dans un cabinet avant de l'y rejoindre et de fermer la porte à clé. Il l'embrassa avec la force du désespoir...

Kakashi avait laissé sa secrétaire, Tenten, s'occuper de la paperasse pour pouvoir dire au revoir à son ami et sadique bûcheur préféré. Il trouva son boss et son épouse en train de boire un café et les aborda.

- Ou est notre soldat partant vaillament au combat? demanda Kakashi.

- Aux toilettes avec Sasuke...même si ça fait un petit moment qu'ils y sont...répondit Mikoto.

- Je vais y faire un tour moi aussi...excusez-moi. dit Kakashi sentant la fin d'un grand mystère s'approcher à grands pas.

Il laissa les parents Uchiwa pour les toilettes. Arrivé là, il poussa silencieusement sa porte. Il fit bien car il entendit des gémissements de plaisir provenant d'un cabinet.

- Aaah, aaah...Itachi...

Un grand sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Hatake. Il allait enfin savoir qui était le mystérieux petit copain qui était apparemment uke. Il se plaça devant le cabinet, croisa les bras et attendit. Les cris s'intensifièrent et un hurlement plus fort que les autres lui indiqua la fin de l'acte. Il entendit un bruit de vêtement que l'on remet.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde...dit Itachi.

Kakashi jubila davantage en entendant cette déclaration d'amour provenant d'un des plus grands glaçons que l'humanité n'ait jamais engendré. La serrure de la porte se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Itachi qui avait la main dans le pantalon de...Sasuke. Kakashi ouvrit des grands yeux. Les deux Uchiwa le remarquèrent et Sasuke referma brutalement la porte du cabinet, croyant revenir en arrière en effectuant cette habile manoeuvre. Kakashi s'avança et frappa.

- Eh!!...Les amoureux!! Vos parents vous attendent...indiqua Kakashi.

- ...

- Ben...Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Soit vous y allez, soit vous baisez une fois de plus...

- Kakashi...dit doucement Sasuke. Je suis le copain d'Itachi...

- Merci, Sasuke, j'avais cru comprendre...faites ce que vous voulez, je vous laisse...

L'Hatake les laissa dans leur "cachette". Il retrouva pour la seconde fois les parents Uchiwa et déclara:

- Ils se promènent un peu...ils sont très proches tous les deux...

Il fit un sourire entendu à Fugaku qui écarquilla discrètement les yeux. L'Hatake laissa son regard noir se poser plus longtemps que d'habitude sur Fugaku. Celui-ci comprit que ses deux fils s'envoyaient en l'air et que le gris les couvrait. Une demi-heure après, les deux frères réapparurent, Sasuke boitait légèrement. Itachi lança un regard de défi à leur père. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au terminal, la presse était venue couvrir le départ du génie de l'économie pour l'Amérique. Itachi serra la main de son père, tentant de lui briser quelques phalanges au passage, enserra sa mère, serra chaleureusement la main de Kakashi en lui chuchottant de veiller sur Sasuke, ce que Kakashi approuva en hochant la tête et finit par Sasuke. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il comptait sur lui pour résister à leur père et garder la maison en son absence. Sasuke avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Avant de partir, Itachi ouvrit sa valise et en sortit un paquet qu'il tendit à son amant.

- Tu l'ouvriras ce soir à la maison...quand tu seras seul...

Sasuke lui dit qu'il avait compris, Itachi posa son sac et partit. Kakashi avait suivi le numéro de son patron, il soupira et entra dans le jeu.

- Sasuke...Itachi a oublié son sac...va lui apporter!! lui ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il empoigna le sac et courut comme un dératé à la poursuite d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'attendait caché dans un recoin et quand il le vit il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre lui.

- Itachi...ne me laisse pas...l'implora Sasuke.

- J'ai pas le choix...dès que je rentre, on part tous les deux...

- Itachi, je t'aime...

Itachi embrassa Sasuke encore et encore et avant que son absence se fasse vraiment trop remarquée, il lui dit de partir. Sasuke eût du mal à se résoudre à quitter son amant. Il rentra et se casa entre Kakashi et sa mère, retenant ses sanglots qui se faisaient oppressants. Kakashi posa sa main sur l'épaule du cadet des Uchiwa pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Ne pleure pas ici...attends cinq minutes et je te ramène chez toi... lui murmura Kakashi.

Dès qu'il le pût, il embarqua le plus jeune des frères dans sa voiture. Sasuke éclata en sanglots dans le véhicule, Itachi lui manquait affreusement. Kakashi le déposa chez lui. Quelques semaines plus tard, Fugaku fit un malaise cardiaque et Sasuke prit la tête de l'entreprise le temps qu'il se remette...

Fin du Flashback:

Sasuke s'était endormi en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Deux mois après l'avoir quitté, il allait le revoir, enfin le retrouver. La fin du vol fût un véritable supplice pour Sasuke qui voulait arriver. Au bout d'un interminable moment, ils attérirent finalement. Sasuke se précipita hors de l'appareil, bousculant les hôtesses, puis hors de l'aéroport et monta dans un taxi en direction pour le bâtiment de la Uchiwa Corp. américain. Arrivé là-bas, il demanda à être reçu par Itachi Uchiwa, prétextant être un ami et fit un véritable ramdam. Itachi qui fût averti qu'un jeune qui voulait le rencontrer faisait un boucan pas possible dans le hall, l'autorisa à rentrer. Il ne fût pas déçu. L'hôte frappa à la porte et entra après qu'Itachi lui ait donné la permission.

- Vos manières sont détestables...quand on veut avoir une entretien avec une personne, on décline son identité...commença Itachi.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'étais impatient de retrouver mon amour...

Cette voix...c'était impossible, il avait eu Kakashi au téléphone deux heures auparavant et il lui avait dit que Sasuke était en réunion. Il redressa la tête et observa le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui avec un sourire timide. Sasuke. Itachi se leva et courut jusqu'à lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en murmurant son prénom. Sa main passa sur le corps de Sasuke, il était bien là, devant lui. C'étaient les yeux de Sasuke qui l'observaient avec douceur, ses lèvres qui chuchottaient son prénom et des "je t'aime", ses bras qui l'entouraient, son corps qui se pressait langoureusement contre le sien...Sasuke. C'était si bon...Itachi se détacha momentanément de son amant pour se jeter sur l'interphone.

- Ino? Annulez tous mes rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je ne veux voir personne...

- Oui, Monsieur Uchiwa.

Itachi alla fermer la porte à clé et se rapprocha de Sasuke. Il le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais...comment? ...Kakashi m'a dit que tu étais encore au Japon...

- Je voulais te faire la surprise...il m'a aidé...Officiellement, j'inspecte ton bureau...

- ...C'est compris ...patron...dit Itachi avec humour.

Itachi le serra contre lui.

- Pendant que j'y pense...Quelle idée tu as eu de m'offrir un vibromasseur? La seule chose que je veux, c'est toi et pas un vulgaire substitut...le gronda Sasuke.

- Je pensais que...ce serait moins dur...pour toi ...avec ça...tenta d'expliquer Itachi.

- Je l'ai pas utilisé, il est resté dans sa boite...

- Donc, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas fais l'amour depuis plus de deux mois...dit Itachi et rapprochant le corps de Sasuke contre le sien.

- En effet...et je suis frustré...

- Tu veux que je te détendes, mon coeur?

- Je n'attendais que ta proposition...Itachi...

Ils firent l'amour à même le sol, arrachant leurs vêtements, se touchant et se caressant avec tendresse et passion. Ils avaient l'impression de revivre. Les quinze jours passèrent trop rapidement de l'avis de Sasuke et d'Itachi. Itachi raccompagna son amour à l'aéroport et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se quitter devant la population qui les entourait. Habillés comme ils l'étaient, on aurait dit un couple jeune, gay et amoureux qui se séparait, et pas Itachi Uchiwa qui embrassait son ancien petit frère. Sasuke revint au Japon, de meilleure humeur, Itachi et lui s'était offert un marathon du sexe et Itachi lui promit de recommencer à son retour. Moins de deux mois après, Fugaku fût autorisé à recommencer à travailler. Trois jours après sa reprise de fonction, Itachi rentrait au pays. Il fût acceuilli par ses parents, Kakashi, Iruka et Naruto et surtout par Sasuke. Quand ce dernier vit son amour s'avancer vers lui, il se mit à courir dans sa direction, se fichant éperduemment des photographes qui le mitraillait et sauta dans les bras d'Itachi. Naruto se tourna avec un air ébahi vers Kakashi. Jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke courir vers qui que se soit. Il sembla percuter et ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands.

- Je vois que tu as compris...lui dit Kakashi. Surtout, ferme-la.

Naruto observa les deux Uchiwa qui se serraient dans les bras et le gris. Après les retrouvailles, ils allèrent manger au restaurant, Itachi ne parlait pas à son père, il lui en voulait de l'avoir séparé de son Uke chéri. Sasuke était une véritable ventouse, il collait Itachi qui appréciait. A la fin de la journée, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Dès que la porte d'entrée de leur maison fût fermée, Itachi se rua sur Sasuke et l'emmena dans la chambre où ils firent l'amour encore et encore. Ils gisaient dans leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur moite qui suivait l'amour physique.

- Sasuke...je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi...

- Moi aussi, Itachi, je t'aime...

Itachi s'arrêta un bref instant et embrassa le sommet du crâne de son amant. Sasuke perdit ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son amour qui se jeta à l'eau.

- Sasuke...veux-tu m'épouser?

**Fin de l'Acte IV**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte V: **Réglement de compte familial à la Uchiwa Corp., apparition du cousin tordu et d'un actionnaire flippant...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Note 3: Pour les besoins de ma fic, Sai est un Uchiwa...avouez qu'il a une vague ressemblance physique avec les deux frères du même nom...il est fait pour être leur cousin...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte V: Le pinceau tordu et le sable qui irrite les fesses.**

**Première scène:**

Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient arrivés d'excellente humeur au bureau. Itachi récupéra sa place de vice-président et Sasuke celle de son fidèle second. Kakashi devint leur assistant. Les deux Uchiwa étaient installés et se faisaient des petites papouilles. Itachi était assis dans son imposant fauteuil de cuir noir alors que Sasuke était sur ses genoux et l'embrassait avec douceur.

- Un bisou Sasu...demanda Itachi.

Le jeune Uchiwa le fit attendre et éxécuta la demande de son seme.

- Un autre!! ordonna Itachi.

Sasuke lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau. A chaque fois que Sasuke se retirait de ses lèvres, Itachi le suppliait de lui donner un autre baiser. Il faisait son enfant quand il était vraiment heureux et détendu. Kakashi entra et ne s'inquiéta pas de trouver les deux Uchiwa blottis l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser avec tendresse. Ce fût une mélodie différente quand Naruto pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'emporta en hurlant que Sasuke aurait dû lui dire, qu'il se faisait du souci et il finit en disant que cette indélicatesse allait lui coûter beaucoup de ramens. Itachi rit à cette dernière remarque et évoqua le sujet Neji. Naruto s'empourpra, amenant un peu de silence dans le bureau, et Kakashi rapporta que le jeune Hyûga se débrouillait comme un chef et qu'il avait trouvé beaucoup d'intérêt au monde de la finance tout en jetant un regard entendu sur Naruto. Les Uchiwa et l'Hatake l'observèrent avec un air béat et curieux qui mit le blond mal à l'aise. Il pouvait lire sur leurs têtes quelque chose du style: " Accouche!! On veut connaitre tous les détails!!" et se tût. Itachi resserra Sasuke contre lui.

- Maintenant que je te tiens, je te lâche plus...dit Itachi.

- Mon amour...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avec la langue, ce qui étonna Naruto qui ne les avait jamais vu en action. Kakashi remarqua un petit détail sur les deux Uchiwa et comprit la raison de cet état euphorique.

- Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent...déclara le gris.

Les deux Uchiwa l'observèrent en souriant et le remercièrent. Naruto était totalement perdu.

- Je pige que dalle...avoua-t-il.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas...murmura Sasuke à l'oreille d'Itachi.

- Naruto...regarde leurs mains...qu'est-ce que tu y vois de similaire?

- Ben...euh...elles sont bien...beiges? tenta sérieusement le blond.

Itachi et Sasuke éclatèrent de rire. Kakashi doutait des capacités intellectuelles de son collègue. Après un instant d'intense observation, pendant lequel Itachi et Sasuke, ayant pitié de lui, lui montrèrent leurs mimines, Naruto tilta.

- C'est quoi ces anneux argentés? interrogea le blond pas trés doué.

- Ce sont des alliances, Naruto...c'est ce que portent les gens mariés...lui dit Kakashi.

- Les gens mariés?...QUOI?

Il pointa du doigt les deux Uchiwa, radieux qui s'amusaient de la réaction du blond.

- Mais...c'est impossible...commenta le blond.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier à la mairie ou à l'église, mais le mariage est un engagement. Tant que tu aimes la personne avec qui tu te lies, tu n'as pas besoin du consentement de quelqu'un d'autre...j'ai juré à Sasuke que je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, quoiqu'il arrive et il a formulé le même voeu...Sasuke est mon mari, et moi, je suis le sien...expliqua Itachi.

Sasuke se colla contre lui de nouveau et l'embrassa. Kakashi fit semblant d'essuyer une fausse larme alors que Naruto avait été touché par les paroles d'Itachi. Le portable de Kakashi sonna, il répondit et retranscrit le message aux deux Uchiwa.

- Votre père désire vous voir dans son bureau et pronto...je crois qu'il est question de Sai aussi...

Les deux jeunes mariés soupirèrent et se décidèrent à y aller. Arrivés dans le bureau de Fugaku, ils ne se lachèrent pas. Le paternel Uchiwa observait ses deux fils qui se tenaient par la main, il remarqua au premier coup d'oeil les anneaux argentés qui ornaient leurs annulaires gauches . Il soupira.

- Lâchez-vous. ordonna-t-il.

- Hors de question. répondit Sasuke.

- Je...vous êtes frères...il est temps que votre folie s'arrête...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bientôt s'achever...dit calmement Itachi. On attend de savoir ce que tu nous veux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Itachi? l'interrogea son père, visiblement inquiet.

- Avec Sasuke, nous comptons démissionner et partir loin d'ici...loin de toi...Je veux passer ma vie avec Sasuke, et lui veut vivre avec moi...

- C'est absurde...déclara Fugaku.

- Je ne laisserais plus Sasuke derrière moi, je fais mon dernier caprice...

- Je veux vivre auprès de mon mari...ajouta Sasuke en se blotissant contre le torse de son amour.

- Ton mari? C'est ton frère, Sasuke...

- Mais merde à la fin...Nous sommes heureux comme ça, toi tu ne penses qu'à l'entreprise et à avoir des petits-enfants qui nous remplaceront quand nous aurons l'âge d'être au rebut...nous sommes égoistes, mais nous voulons être ensemble. Ces quatre mois m'ont paru être un enfer loin de lui. Je préfère que tu nous renies plutôt que de ne plus être avec Itachi...déclara Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, Fugaku?

Mikoto Uchiwa venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son époux. Elle tirait un tête affreuse, signe que ça n'allait pas tarder à barder.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'ils s'aiment? Tu ne penses qu'à ta maudite entreprise...tu devrais te réjouir de leur bonheur puisque tu n'y peux rien...

- Mais...chérie...ça ferait un scandale épouvantable...

- Ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, non? ...Pourtant, ni toi, ni moi n'avons vu qu'ils étaient amants et nous sommes leurs parents...comment veux-tu que des étrangers s'en aperçoivent? Nos fils sont intelligents, je leur fais confiance...

Fugaku observa ses fils et son épouse. Quelle idée il avait eu d'épouser une fan de yaoi...Mikoto se rangeait ouvertement du côté de ses fils, engueulant Fugaku quand elle apprit qu'il les avait éloignés. Fugaku n'était pas de taille à lutter contre sa femme quand elle pétait un câble. Il attendit que la tempête passe et quand Mikoto se calma, l'interphone et la secrétaire de Fugaku se firent entendre:

- Monsieur Sai Uchiwa vient d'arriver...Dois-je le faire entrer, monsieur le président?

- Faites, Shizune, faites...

On entendit frapper à la porte et un jeune homme brun entra dans le bureau. Il portait un costard entièrement noir, même sa chemise ne faisait pas exception.

- Sai!! Approche!! dit Fugaku en levant les bras vers son neveu.

- Bonjour mon oncle, ma tante, Itachi et Sasuke...salua poliment Sai.

Il arriva près du bureau de son oncle.

- Je crois que nous avons la solution à notre problème...finit Itachi.

- Il est hors de question que cette solution s'applique...sinon...menaça Mikoto.

- ... Je tombe mal, apparement...commenta Sai.

- Non, tu ne déranges pas...J'ai bien réfléchi à notre petite discussion, dit Fugaku en regardant sa femme et leurs fils. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau directeur des ressources humaines et j'ai pensé nommé Sasuke à ce poste, avec Sai comme second...si tu es d'accord, bien entendu, Sasuke...

Sasuke se tourna vers Itachi pour avoir son avis sur la question. Itachi hôcha la tête et Sasuke accepta le poste. Mikoto jubilait en empoignant ses deux fils dans ses bras et en criant un "Yes!! Le yaoi vaincra!!" ( tous avec elle!! ). Sai se dit qu'il avait vraiment une famille bizarre. Son père, Madara, était déjà bien barré, mais là, il était vraiment chez des fous...Les trois jeunes finirent par quitter le bureau du grand patron. Sasuke demanda à Sai de partir devant, disant qu'il le rejoindrait dans cinq minutes. Le brun acquiesça, mais se perdit dans le dédale de couloirs. Il réussit à retourner sur ses pas et tomba sur un show étonnant et stupéfiant. Ses deux cousins s'embrassaient passionnément dans un coin sombre. Il ne fût pas surpris outre mesure, leur attitude dans le bureau de Fugaku avait été des plus équivoques. Les mains d'Itachi se promenaient sur le corps de son jeune époux qui gémissait pour que son amant poursuive ses caresses. Sai se dit que Sasuke n'était pas parti pour se faire attendre que cinq minutes et il entreprit de trouver le bureau des ressources humaines par lui-même. En chemin, il croisa un préposé à l'entretien qui avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux blancs. Il lui demanda son chemin, le jeune homme le lui indiqua avant d'entrer dans le bureau du chef du service marketing et publicité... Finalement arrivé à destination, il trouva un bureau qui portait déja son nom près de celui de Sasuke. Sai comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas partager le même bureau que son plus jeune cousin...Dans le couloir, Itachi tenait Sasuke contre lui:

- On forme Sai et on lève le camp...dit Itachi.

- ...C'est vrai?

- Je te l'ai promis, chaton, c'est normal que j'honore ma promesse...je veux vivre avec toi, sans me cacher...couper les liens avec la Uchiwa Corp. ...

- Itachi...embrasse-moi...

Roulement de pelle sublime et divin entre les deux Uchiwa. Neji sortait du bureau de Naruto avec les joues légèrement rouges. Son petit ami, particulièrement actif, s'amusait à le coincer et à le peloter contre son bureau, contre le mur, contre la porte...bref, partout dans la pièce. Neji sortait de là avec fébrilité. Il passait dans le couloir quand il aperçut les deux frères Uchiwa en plein bécotage intensif. De stupeur, il laissa tomber son balai, ce qui sépara les deux amants qui pensaient: " On est jamais tranquilles!! Y'a toujours un emmer... pour nous interrompre!!" Devant l'air interdit de Neji, qui voyait son idole devant l'Eternel se livrer à un acte douteux, les deux Uchiwa se séparèrent un peu.

- Itachi, je te présente Neji Hyûga, le stagiaire spécial...

- Je l'avais reconnu, poussin...dit Itachi en caressant la joue de son amant.

- ...Itachi ...et Sasuke...essayait de percuter Neji.

- Ravi de te connaitre...déclara Itachi en avançant sa main pour qu'il la serre.

- ...Excusez-moi, mais...vous êtes ensemble? demanda Neji, encore sous le choc.

- Oui. répondit Sasuke.

- J'avais pas compris avant ton départ...

Il serra la main d'Itachi qui observa Sasuke.

- Tu es le mec de Naruto...t'as de l'endurance, c'est bien...complimenta Itachi.

- ...Je ne comprends pas...dit Neji en rougissant un peu.

- Il faisait allusion à vos nuits torrides...précisa Sasuke.

- ... fût la réponse de Neji qui détournait la tête pour mieux admirer le carrelage.

- Quoi? interrogea Sasuke.

- ...On...on l'a jamais fait...

Les deux Uchiwa ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes et le scrutèrent.

- T'es avec lui depuis trois mois et vous l'avez jamais fait? C'est étonnant de la part de Naruto...dit Sasuke.

- ...Je ...

- ...Exprime-toi!! l'encouragea Itachi.

- ...Je ...je l'ai jamais fait avec ...

- ...un homme? C'est pas grave...continua Sasuke.

-...avec personne...acheva Neji.

Sa révélation leur fit un choc énorme. Neji Hyûga, espoir prometteur de la finance, beau comme une gravure de mode, était puceau. Passée la surprise, Itachi éclata de rire et se fit réprimander par Sasuke. Le plus âgé reprit doucement son sérieux et couva du regard son jeune stagiaire.

- T'inquiète...bientôt , tu ne seras plus vierge...

Neji rougit devant la remarque de son boss. Itachi lui dit de passer dans son bureau s'il avait besoin de conseils en la matière. Sasuke fit la moue, un peu jaloux, mais Itachi déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres tout en le serrant contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul dans son coeur. Neji laissa les deux tourtereaux roucouler. Depuis qu'il était employé, il n'avait jamais vu autant de couples en rut. Il avait vu le flegmatique Kakashi Hatake batiffoler joyeusement avec le tuteur de son petit copain, Iruka, il venait de surprendre Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa qui s'embrassaient sans pudeur alors que n'importe quel employé saint d'esprit aurait hurlé à l'inceste, la tyrannique Sakura avait été prise en flagrant délit avec Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, le responsable du service comptabilité octroyait des faveurs plus que spéciales à sa secrétaire Temari...belle petite liste à laquelle il pouvait se rajouter avec Naruto...Tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde dans cette boite...Neji était tout à ses considérations personnelles quand il fût abordé par un jeune homme roux qui, apparement, c'était égaré.

" Décidément, c'est la journée...Il doit y avoir écrit GPS sur mon front..."

- Je cherche le bureau d'Itachi Uchiwa...dit le rouquin.

- Dernière porte au bout du couloir...indiqua Neji.

- ...merci...

Neji nota que ce n'était pas la chaleur humaine ni la gentillesse qui transparaissaient de cet individu...au contraire. Le roux était aussi jeune que lui, il avait un regard froid comme la glace souligné de noir, un costard marron et un drôle de tatouage sur le front. Neji se dit qu'Itachi avait du mérite de traiter avec un tel personnage...

Le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu frappa et entra dans le bureau d'Itachi qui remplissait de la paperasse. Il avait fini par lâcher Sasuke, ils avaient tous les deux du travail à faire, mais Itachi ne désespérait pas de l'emmener bientôt en lune de miel. On frappa à sa porte et Itachi, espérant voir son Uke, sortit la tête de ses dossiers. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir un des plus importants actionnaires de la compagnie entrer dans son bureau...

- Gaara-san, quel plaisir de vous revoir...fit Itachi avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Itachi-san...

- Quel bon vent vous amène?...Kakashi vous a fait des misères?... comme à tous les actionnaires?

- Non...je passais par Konoha et je voulais m'entretenir avec vous...

- C'est toujours un plaisir...

Les deux hommes parlèrent argent, économie et finances pendant deux bonnes heures. Etant amis d'une certaine manière, Gaara remarqua l'air particulièrement heureux de son vis-à-vis. Itachi Uchiwa n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher ses émotions, mais là, il avait un sourire béat qui éclairait son visage blanc.

- Vous me semblez particulièrement comblé et heureux, cela ne vous ressemble pas Itachi-san...commenta Gaara.

- ...Vous vous en êtes aperçu?

- C'est voyant aussi...

Itachi fit un large sourire et rougit un peu. Kakashi entra, suivit de Naruto qui se jeta sur le roux en hurlant de joie.

- Gaara!!...T'aurais pu appeler pour prévenir de ton arrivée!! le gronda gentiment Naruto tout en l'enlaçant.

- Désolé Naruto...ça c'est décidé au dernier moment...essaya d'expliquer Gaara.

- C'est étonnant...Sasuke n'est pas avec toi? demanda Kakashi au brun.

- Non, il a dit qu'il avait du boulot maintenant qu'il avait un département entier à faire tourner...bouda Itachi.

Kakashi sourit.

- Sasuke-san travaille ici aussi? demanda Gaara.

- Tu veux aller le voir? proposa Naruto.

Et avant que le roux ait le temps d'opposer une quelconque objection, le blond l'empoigna violemment et le tira direction le bureau de Sasuke. Le rouquin reconnu le dédale de couloirs par lequel il était passé, repassé et perdu et ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal chez Sasuke. Ce dernier était avec Sai et au lieu de travailler, ils discutaient en signant un papier de temps en temps. Sasuke évoquait les derniers résultats sportifs et ils avaient un débat animé sur les meilleures équipes du championnat de football. Naruto frappa à la porte du bureau de son meilleur ami et rentra sans attendre sans consentement, là où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas de plaisir. Sasuke pesta contre l'outrecuidance du blond, mais il se calma aussitôt en voyant apparaitre Gaara, puis Itachi derrière lui.

- Gaara-san? Comment allez-vous? l'interrogea Sasuke en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

- Bien Sasuke-san...lui répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Itachi alla se placer à côté de Sasuke et lui mit allégrement mais discrétement la main aux fesses. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, ni à Gaara, qui avait des yeux et savait s'en servir. Sasuke rougit un peu mais sourit en plongeant son regard obsidien dans celui de sa moitié. Sai observait Gaara de son coin, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la peine de le présenter. Ce fût Kakashi qui s'en chargea:

- Gaara-san, voici le cousin de Sasuke et d'Itachi, il s'appelle Sai.

Le roux se tourna vers le brun et le dévisagea sans discrétion. Sai attendait une parole, un geste. Il tendit sa main vers Gaara.

- Enchanté de te connaitre...dit Sai avec un sourire, se moquant bien qu'il devait vouvoyer un actionnaire pour leur première rencontre.

Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui osaient le braver et lui faire montre d'une attitude si directe et franche. Il saisit la main du brun.

- Gaara, président de la Suna Company, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance moi aussi.

Ce fût au tour de Naruto et de toute l'assistance d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Depuis quand Gaara tutoyait-il d'entrée de jeu des inconnus en leur sortant des phrases de plus de trois syllabes? C'était sûr maintenant, il devait geler en enfer...Itachi repensait à son entretien, à un éventuel partenariat financier entre la Uchiwa Corp. et la Suna Company...ce serait une belle opération dans certains domaines. Ses yeux songeurs se posèrent sur Sasuke, ce qui le détendit immédiatement. Son amant avait le don de le calmer, de lui permettre de faire le point, ou alors de l'exciter dans d'autres circonstances bien précises et différentes. Sasuke redressa sa tête vers son amour et lui sourit tendrement en passant sa main sur son bras. Itachi se dit que bientôt, tout sera fini, qu'il pourrait vivre avec lui tranquillement et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Kakashi observait le blond, le brun et le roux. Il vit les deux Uchiwa, qui commençaient à se jeter des regards chauds et préféra prendre congé en emportant avec lui le trio précédemment cité. Ils laissèrent les deux Uchiwa dans le bureau de Sasuke et descendirent à la cafétaria où Neji faisait une pause lui aussi. Naruto courut vers lui et s'installa contre son amour, tout en lui donnant un baiser. Neji lui sourit et observa les trois autres se placer à sa table. Le roux scrutait Neji. Le petit copain de Naruto, son meilleur ami. Sai observait le roux, son regard glacial et tueur l'attirait, Gaara était à son goût, Neji se demandait ce que lui voulait le roux, Naruto ne remarquait rien, trop occupé à se coller à son copain et Kakashi profitait du spectacle en sirotant son café. Un silence pesant régnait en maitre à leur table, chose que brisa rapidement Kakashi.

- ...Ah, au fait, pendant que j'y pense, Naruto...

Le blond, blotti dans les bras de Neji bougea la tête pour apercevoir Kakashi.

- Iruka et moi, on va se marier. annonça triomphalement Kakashi qui se délectait de la face d'un Naruto en pleine décomposition.

Grand silence pendant lequel Kakashi en rajouta une couche.

- Tu peux m'appeller " Papa" si tu veux...le poussa à bout l'Hatake.

- ...Naruto? interrogèrent ensemble et d'une même voix inquiète Sai et Gaara.

- Amour? renchérit Neji qui se préparait à s'éloigner quand le blond commencerait à hurler.

- Oh!!...Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble...vous êtes parfaitement synchrones...commenta Kakashi à l'adresse de Gaara et de Sai.

Le roux détourna le regard et Sai rougit légèrement. Naruto sembla revenir à la réalité.

- ...Depuis ...quand? questionna-t-il Kakashi.

- Depuis quand j'ai fais ma proposition? Une bonne semaine...ça m'étonne qu'il ne t'ai pas tenu au courant...

- ...T'as pas intérêt à le faire souffrir...

- Oui, je sais...sinon toi, appuyé par Itachi, allez me torturer...j'ai compris le message.

- ...et fais tout pour qu'il soit heureux. termina Naruto.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Neji avait peur: pas de cris, pas de colère...étonnant.

- Evidemment..conclut Kakashi avec un haussement d'épaules.

Neji colla Naruto contre lui, Gaara et Sai félicitèrent Kakashi, ce qui leur attira un nouveau commentaire comme quoi ils étaient mignons ensemble de la part du gris. Naruto était quand même secoué par la nouvelle, il se leva et prétexta du travail à faire. Il fût suivit par Neji qui était inquiet pour son petit ami. Kakashi se leva à son tour et laissa en plan le roux et le brun. Sai observait discrètement le rouquin. Ses yeux bleus et froids qui l'observaient avec indifférence, ses mains pâles et fines qui tenaient le mug rempli de thé, ses lèvres légèrement roses qui se posaient sur le mug, ses cheveux de feu qui encadraient son visage...tout le faisait succomber.

- T'en as pas assez de m'observer? l'interrogea le roux sans lever les yeux de sa boisson.

- ...Pardon...murmurra Sai.

- ...Je t'attire ou quoi?

- ...

- ...

- ...Désolé...

Le roux posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Il regarda le brun et lui fit signe de le suivre. Sai quitta son siège et lui succéda dans les couloirs. Gaara avait réussi à se repérer à force de déambuler et de se perdre. Il ouvrit une porte et poussa Sai à y entrer avec lui. Il s'agissait d'un bureau complètement vide.

- Itachi-san m'a dit de l'utiliser le temps de mon séjour. expliqua Gaara.

Le roux se rapprocha de Sai et l'embrassa. Il laissa ses mains passer sur le corps du brun qui ne protestait pas, trop étonné et heureux de l'initiative de Gaara. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gaara fixa Sai dans les yeux et commença à enlever sa ceinture.

- C'est bien ça que tu veux? demanda Gaara.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et un léger sourire carnassier se traça sur ses lèvres...

**Fin de la première scène.**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise, Acte V seconde scène: **Dénouement du couple formé par Gaara et Sai, beaucoup de lemon...que du bonheur!!

J'ai pas dit que c'était encore la fin...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Note 3: Pour les besoins de ma fic, Sai est un Uchiwa...avouez qu'il a une vague ressemblance physique avec les deux frères du même nom...il est fait pour être leur cousin...

Note 4: Erratum: dans une de mes réponses aux reviews, j'avais précisé le nombre de scènes par chapitres, il s'avère que celui est totalement erroné. Entre ma réponse et maintenant, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées qui m'ont fait rallongé la fic...je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais été très douée avec les maths...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte V: Le pinceau tordu et le sable qui irrite les fesses.**

**Seconde scène:**

Gaara ne remarqua pas immédiatement le sourire carnassier de Sai. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait su qu'il était en grand danger. Le roux s'attaqua donc à sa ceinture tout en observant Sai qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sai attendait patiemment pour se jeter sur sa proie au bon moment. La ceinture tomba rapidement, le brun restait immobile. Gaara s'étonnait un peu de son comportement, d'habitude, son partenaire se jetait sur lui et le déshabillait littéralement. Là, il le laissait se dévêtir sans aucun geste ou commentaire. Gaara sentit que cette fois-là serait spéciale.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te déshabiller? demanda Gaara.

- Que tu aies fini...tu m'offres un très beau spectacle...ne t'arrêtes surtout pas...dit Sai avec un large sourire.

- ...Tu es bizarre comme gars...commenta le roux.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu...précisa Sai.

Gaara leva un sourcil, légèrement étonné. Il arrêta son défeuillage et regarda le brun. Sai l'observait avec intérêt. Gaara prit un air coquin et reprit son déshabillage. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis son pantalon sous l'air appréciateur de Sai. Quand le roux fût en sous-vêtements, Sai s'avança et le plaqua contre le bureau. Il embrassa Gaara à pleine bouche. Il colla son torse à celui nu de Gaara et caressa ses flancs, lentement et sensuellement. Il se déhancha légèrement contre son futur amant, faisant comprendre au roux qu'il serait le Uke, et relâcha sa bouche pour mieux la reprendre. Sai coucha Gaara sur le bureau tout en l'embrassant. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles du roux pour sa nuque, qu'il mordilla et suça jusqu'à en laisser des traces. Sai plongea son regard noir dans celui un peu plus chaud de Gaara.

- Je ne compte pas être doux...expliqua Sai.

- Vraiment? ...Montre-moi...l'intima Gaara.

Le brun plaqua les poignets de Gaara sur le bureau et les maintint fermement d'une seule main. L'autre était partie explorer le torse du roux, puis son ventre pour finir par son entrejambe. Gaara gémit quand il sentit les mains de Sai titiller cet endroit déjà particulièrement évéillé de son anatomie. Sai sourit de plus belle en entendant les cris de plus en plus fréquents et aigus de Gaara. Le brun laissa les poignets de Gaara au bout d'un moment et ouvrit sa braguette.

- Si tu veux que je me déshabille, il va falloir me supplier...dit Sai.

- Je peux aussi le faire moi-même...

- Essayes donc...

Gaara attrapa le rebord de la veste de Sai et tenta de lui enlever. Manque de bol, Sai releva les jambes de Gaara à ce moment-là, empêchant le roux d'ôter la veste. Le boxer de Gaara prenait la tangente pour le sol, le roux se retrouvait entièrement nu sur son bureau de fonction avec un brun sadique habillé entre ses jambes. Les dites-jambes avaient été posées sur les épaules de Sai, si bien que le roux ne pouvait plus le dévêtir. Sai caressa le membre tendu de Gaara tout en humidifiant ses propres doigts. Gaara se cambrait et gémissait sous les caresses du brun. Quand Sai jugea que ses doigts étaient suffisamant humidifiés, il écarta les fesses de Gaara et les présenta à son intimité. Il frôla l'entrée de l'orifice et en fit entrer un doucement. Gaara s'accrochait au dos de son amant, sa prise se renforça quand un second doigt puis un troisième entrèrent en lui. Il voulait que le brun en finisse vite et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sai retira ses doigts avant de présenter son membre tendu à l'extrême. Il pénétra doucement le roux qui sentait cette grosseur s'immiscer en lui avec lenteur. Il se détendit au maximum pour faciliter la pénétration de son amant. Sai observait son partenaire se tordre et gémir alors qu'il entrait en lui. Sai s'enfonça d'un coup sec en lui, le faisant hurler de plaisir et de surprise. Totalement en lui, Sai débuta ses déhanchements, se délectant des petits gémissements du roux qui ondulait sous lui. A bout, il le pillonna, s'enfonçant plus loin et plus fort dans l'intimité du jeune actionnaire. Gaara hurlait son plaisir, les déhanchements de Sai l'amenaient à l'extase, chose que le roux n'avait que rarement connu avec ses amants. Il se libéra dans la main de Sai avant que ce dernier n'en fasse autant. Après la jouissance, le brun se retira et se laissa tomber sur le roux. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants et comblés, ils s'observaient silencieusement. Sai porta sa main remplie de l'essence de Gaara à sa bouche et la lécha, semblant savourer chaque lapée. Gaara rougit un peu, il était tombé sur un gars encore plus timbré que lui.

- Il faudra remettre ça...dit Sai. Je ne t'ai pas entendu me supplier pour me désaper...mais tu as une belle voix quand tu jouis...

- T'es qu'un pervers...lui rétorqua Gaara.

- Peut-être, mais tu as aimé ça...je me trompe?

Gaara détourna le regard, ce qui fit sourire Sai car cela lui prouvait que le roux avait apprécié leur étreinte autant que lui. Sai l'embrassa sur le front.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon bureau, près de celui de Sasuke...et rhabille-toi, tu vas t'enrhumer...

Il lança un dernier regard appréciateur à Gaara et le quitta. Le roux était secoué, il fallait bien un être aussi fou que lui pour le faire autant grimper aux rideaux...

Près du bureau de Sai, dans celui de Sasuke pour être exacte, les deux Uchiwa se remettaient du second round. Ils gisaient sur le canapé, Sasuke allongé sur Itachi. Le plus jeune des deux embrassait l'autre. Itachi se laissait faire, il aimait les baisers de Sasuke après l'amour. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son mari.

- Sasuke..murmurra Itachi en perdant ses lèvres dans les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés de son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour? demanda Sasuke.

- J'ai envie...

- Encore?

- ...Sasuke...ça te dirait pas d'être le Seme?

Sasuke ouvrit des grands yeux, se redressa et observa son frère.

- Tu ...tu veux que je te prenne? répéta Sasuke, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Ca ...te dérangerais?

- Non, non...mais je croyais que tu me le refuserais, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai jamais proposé...

- Alors, prends-moi. déclara Itachi avec un sourire.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Itachi écarta ses jambes, laissant Sasuke se placer entre. Ce dernier sourit doucement, il avait peur que sa première fois en Seme soit moins bien que sa place habituelle d'Uke. Il craignait de décevoir son mari et ça le stressait légèrement. Lentement, Sasuke se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Itachi et il inséra un doigt préalablement lubrifié. Itachi se raidit en sentant le doigt de son amour en lui. Un second suivit le premier et les deux ondulèrent. Sasuke observait son amant qui se tordait sous lui. Itachi attendait la fin de la préparation en tentant de se détendre au maximum. Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Itachi savourait le fait de subir et de ne plus faire subir. Sasuke s'occupait de tout et Itachi profitait de ce fait. Quand Sasuke le jugea suffisament préparé, il enleva ses doigts et frotta le bout de son membre contre l'intimité d'Itachi. Sasuke le pénétra. Itachi se raidit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pris. Sasuke se déhanchait en lui, lui donnant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu quand il avait été Uke. Il observait le plus jeune Uchiwa sur lui, concentré sur son oeuvre, et il se dit qu'il avait épousé l'homme idéal. Sasuke avait un visage fermé et sérieux, leurs deux corps transpiraient et leurs souffles étaient courts. Sasuke augmenta rapidement le rythme, voulant toucher ce point qu'il rêvait d'atteindre depuis plus de six ans. Il jubila quand il entendit Itachi crier de plaisir, il sût qu'il l'avait trouvé. Chacun de ses coups visait ce point précis, cet endroit d'Itachi qui les emmenait tous les deux au paradis. La jouissance était imminente, ils s'abandonnèrent. Ils se libérèrent dans le même cri de plaisir et s'enlacèrent de plus belle. Itachi était comblé, ainsi que Sasuke.

- C'était...merveilleux...dit Itachi.

- C'est vrai? demanda Sasuke qui doutait encore de sa performance.

- Si je te le dis, chaton.

Itachi rapprocha un Sasuke tout sourire près de son torse. Il se rappela d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Kakashi.

- Au fait, commença Itachi, tu sais pas la dernière? Kakashi et Iruka vont se marier.

- ...Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien compris...dans huit mois, je crois. Iruka va partir pour l'Australie pour des recherches...

- J'aurais aimé être là pour voir la tête de Naruto quand ils lui ont annoncé la nouvelle...commenta Sasuke avec un sourire.

- Ca a dû être un spectacle qui valait le coup d'oeil...rajouta Itachi.

- Huit mois...

- On sera parti depuis belle lurette...

- ...Et, tu comptes aller où...enfin, quand on aura formé Sai, il y a un endroit où tu aimerais qu'on s'installe?

- Oui. Le même que toi. La France, à Paris.

- Tu veux qu'on vive à Paris?

- Pourquoi pas? Tu as toi-même dit que tu aimerais vivre à Paris. Je n'ai fait qu'y acheter une petite maison...

- Tu nous a acheté une maison à Paris? s'écria Sasuke.

- Tu aurais préféré un appartement? interrogea Itachi, subitement inquiet.

- C'est...c'est trop beau pour être vrai...

Itachi sourit et l'embrassa.

- Franchement, tu penses que je n'avais pas planifié notre petite fuite?

- Itachi...

- La maison n'attend plus que nous, on peut partir quand on veut...

Sasuke se blottit davantage contre le corps de son amant. Ils allaient vivre à Paris, en couple, libres. Sasuke en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Dans un autre bureau, l'ambiance n'était ni à une étreinte sauvage et passionnée, ni au sentimentalisme miévreux. Naruto tournait comme un lion en cage, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Neji était assis sur le canapé et il regardait le blond qui faisait les cent pas en silence. Neji soupira. Il se servit un verre de bourbon, ainsi qu'un autre qu'il donna à Naruto. Ce dernier le bu d'un trait et en demandait un second que Neji lui refusa.

- Ils vont se marier, Neji...

- Je pense l'avoir compris...

- Ils vont se marier...répétait inlassablement un Naruto encore traumatisé.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...Iruka est heureux et ta famille s'agrandit...essaya de le raisonner Neji.

- Et...tu penses qu'Iruka voudra encore de moi dans sa maison après le mariage? questionna timidement Naruto.

- Tu as peur...qu'il te mette à la porte parce qu'il se marie? Mais, Naruto, il ne veut même pas que tu déménages...alors de là à te laisser partir...

- Mais, ils vont vivre officiellement en couple...je vais les déranger...argua le blond.

- Si ce n'est que ça...tu n'as qu'a venir vivre à la maison...chez moi...essaya Neji avec les joues rouges.

- Chez... chez toi?

- Pourquoi pas? Je vis seul, mes parents sont en Angleterre...donc, si tu veux venir vivre chez moi il n'y a pas de problème...

Naruto observa Neji qui trouvait encore de l'attrait dans le carrelage. Le Hyûga était légèrement pivoine et il attendait la sentence patiemment.

- Tu serais...tu voudrais qu'on habite ensemble? questionna Naruto.

- Oui...si tu le veux, bien sûr...

- C'est d'accord. trancha le blond.

Neji écarquilla légèrement les yeux, son copain n'avait pas tardé à se décider...Naruto se jeta sur lui pendant qu'il était en pleine réfléxion et l'embrassa pour lui témoigner sa joie. Neji le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Naruto se mit à l'embrasser dans la nuque, provoquant des légers frissons chez son petit ami. Les caresses du blond se firent plus explicites, faisant comprendre au brun que Naruto ne refuserait pas un petit calin ici et maintenant.

- Neji...commença Naruto de la nuque de ce dernier.

- Naru...Naruto...

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi.

Il colla ses lèvres dans le cou du brun, lui arrachant un léger cri. Neji avait réussi à le faire attendre pendant plus de trois mois car il n'était jamais prêt. Pour un nymphomane comme Naruto, avoir été privé de sexe pendant plus de trois mois était un véritable exploit. Neji prit part timidement à l'étreinte, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de plus en plus chaud du blond. Naruto gémit en sentant les mains de Neji se promener sur lui.

- Prends-moi...chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de Neji avant de la mordiller.

Neji ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était sa première fois et en plus, son partenaire avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui. Il avait peur de mal faire, d'être vraiment nul et de mal s'y prendre. Ca l'inquiétait au plus haut point car la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce bas monde était de blesser Naruto de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Il regarda Naruto qui, inquiet, s'était arrêté.

- Tu...tu ne veux pas le faire? demanda Naruto.

- C'est que...j'ai envie, mais j'ai peur de mal faire...de te décevoir et de te faire mal...

- Tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, c'est ta première fois et c'est déjà angoissant comme ça. En plus, tu vas coucher avec un mec, c'est normal que tu aies la trouille...tenta de le réconforter Naruto.

- Naruto...je ...je tiens à toi énormément, et je ne veux pas te faire mal en entrant...murmurra Neji en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Tu ne feras pas de mal. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tout va bien se passer.

- Naruto...

- Tu sais, je t'aime. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu planterais tout...

- ...

- Quoi? demanda Naruto.

- Tu...tu m'aimes?

- Oui. Tu m'aimes aussi, même si tu n'oses pas me l'avouer...

Naruto se pencha sur Neji et l'embrassa, essayant de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Neji était un peu fébrile mais les paroles de Naruto l'avaient rassuré un peu.

- Naruto...

- Hmm?

- J'ai envie de toi.

Neji le poussa sur le canapé en enlevant sa chemise. Il s'allongea sur Naruto, frottant son membre qui commençait à se tendre dans son pantalon contre celui du blond. Neji débarrassa Naruto de sa veste et de sa chemise qui le gênaient et embrassa avidemment son torse. Naruto s'attaqua à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon pour libérer sa virilité qui se sentait à l'étroit. Une fois fait, Neji fit totalement descendre le pantalon du blond jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve nu sous lui. Naruto sourit à Neji, collant son corps contre le sien, passant ses mains dans son dos nu.

- Neji...ton pantalon...articula péniblement Naruto.

Le brun s'en sépara assez rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant nus, en train de s'embrasser, de se caresser, de se toucher avec passion. Naruto ondula du bassin contre celui de son futur amant. Neji rougit en comprenant que le moment tant attendu et craint été finalement arrivé. Naruto écarta les jambes, dévoilant son intimité au brun. Il prit la main de Neji et lécha ses doigts, les humidifiant en vue de la suite des opérations. Neji le regardait faire, il sentait ses doigts dans la bouche du blond, qui faisait passer sa langue dessus. Naruto les sortit et releva son bassin. Neji comprit qu'il allait devoir les rentrer afin de préparer son amant à la pénétration. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il entra doucement un premier doigt, observant avec inquiétude Naruto, décelant le moindre signe qui pourrait représenter une éventuelle douleur, et fit des vas-et-vient dans cet antre chaud. Il y entra un second, puis un troisième et les firent bouger en rythme. Naruto attendait que la préparation prenne fin, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Neji serit déjà en train de le pilloner. Neji retira doucement ses doigts et positionna sa verge contre l'entrée de l'orifice. Il entra au ralenti dans le corps de Naruto qui se cambrait pour mieux pouvoir l'acceuillir. Doucement et lentement, le membre de Neji le pénétra, le brun ressentait la chaleur de Naruto et ses anneaux de chair qui le comprimaient. Quand il fût entièrement en Naruto, il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il laissa passer un instant pour que Naruto s'habitue et commença à se déhancher en lui. Le blond se tendit, il sentait le pénis de son amant qui bougeait en lui. Neji l'embrassait, le caressait, plongeait son regard embué par le plaisir dans celui de Naruto. Il saisit la verge du blond et y imposa la même cadence que celle de ses déhanchements. Neji se sentait bien, en pleine confiance, et il donna des coups de butoirs de plus en plus forts. Naruto criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, heureusement que les bureaux de la Uchiwa Corp. étaient insonorisés. Neji sentait la libération toute proche et Naruto lui révéla la même chose. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un dernier coup de rein de Neji. Le brun, à bout de forces, se laissa tomber à côté de Naruto. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Neji en profita pour se retirer du blond. Ils restèrent enlacés sur le canapé pendant des heures. Neji attrapa la veste de Naruto qui était tombée au sol pour les en recouvrir. Ils se câlinaient tranquillement dans le canapé, se fichant royalement du travail qui les attendait. Ils étaient là, unis et amoureux.

- Neji...je pourrai dormir dans ta chambre?

- Tu voulais dormir où? Dans une chambre d'amis?

- Non. Je veux dormir dans tes bras! s'exclama Naruto.

- Tu as ta réponse, mon coeur...lui répondit Neji en déposant un petit baiser sur sa tête.

- Je vais dormir dans la chambre de mon amour!! s'extasiait le blond.

- Naruto...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je t'aime.

Naruto sourit. Neji était près de lui, ils venaient de faire l'amour et il venait de se déclarer. Naruto était le plus heureux des hommes. L'après-midi se passa. Naruto se rappela qu'il avait des dossiers importants à rendre pour dix-neuf heures. Il attrapa son boxer et se mit à son bureau, sous le regard de Neji qui le couvait du canapé. Naruto s'habilla, embrassa Neji et alla rendre ses dossiers. Il croisa Sasuke dans le couloir qui semblait apporter sa propre paperasse en catastrophe lui aussi. Naruto éclata de rire, il n'était pas le seul à rendre ses dossiers en retard et certainement pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Sasuke le vanna un peu sur le mariage de Kakashi et Iruka, ce à quoi Naruto répondit par une moue boudeuse. Le blond parit récupérer Neji alors qu'Itachi atendait Sasuke avec le casque de sa moto. Ainsi s'achevait une nouvelle journée à la Uchiwa Corp..

**Fin de l'Acte V**

**Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise: **Epilogue. Un mariage, des larmes, un petit échantillon de bonheur après les citrons...


	10. Chapter 10

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, je ne peux les prendre que pour les torturer un peu et je dois les rendre après...la dernière fois, on ne m'a pas laissé garder Sasuke...

Pairing: Surprise!!...ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est du yaoi...

Note: Cette fic sera assez courte, cinq grands chapitres. Il est possible qu'un chapitre soit plus long que les autres, c'est normal. Ma fic est divisée en cinq actes, chaque acte, sauf le premier parle d'un couple en particulier.

Note 2: Cette fic est **totalement** OOC et UA, les personnages ne correspondent pas entièrement à leur représentation dans le manga original...il y aura aussi plusieurs **lemons**...

Note 3: Pour les besoins de ma fic, Sai est un Uchiwa...avouez qu'il a une vague ressemblance physique avec les deux frères du même nom...il est fait pour être leur cousin...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte Bonus: Epilogue:**

- Réveille-toi Sasuke!! C'est bientôt onze heures!!

Le jeune Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Itachi. Son mari se tenait devant lui et le secouait gentiment.

- Papa et Maman sont dans le salon, il faut que tu te dépêches, la cérémonie est à seize heures trente...et il y a deux heures de route.

- Mouais, mouais...dit Sasuke à moitié endormi.

Itachi lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Sasuke bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire. Itachi disparut et descendit au salon. Sasuke se tira tant bien que mal des draps. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire au décalage horaire, Itachi était plus en forme car il avait dormi dans l'avion. Ils étaient arrivés deux jours auparavant au Japon et étaient retourné dans leur maison. Leur mère passa ces deux journées en leur compagnie, ravie de revoir ses fils. Leur père, qui travaillait encore à l'entreprise les rejoignait pour la soirée. Sasuke avait vraiment la tête ailleurs, n'étant déjà pas du matin, il avait une mine affreuse. Itachi avait plus l'habitude de voyager que Sasuke et il se rhabitua vite au Japon. Quand Sasuke descendit au salon, ses parents étaient en train de boire un café en discutant de tout et de rien. Il se colla à Itachi, l'embrassa sous le regard indifférent de Fugaku et attendri de Mikoto et partit prendre rapidement sa douche. Vers les onze heures trente, il était lavé, coiffé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son costume. Ils mangèrent puis allèrent se préparer. Leurs parents utilisèrent l'ancienne chambre de Sasuke pour se changer et ce dernier laissait Itachi lui faire son noeud de cravate. La cérémonie se passant près d'un hôtel, ils allaient dormir sur place. Itachi chargea les sacs et se plaça au volant. Son père occupait le siège avant du véhicule et Sasuke et Mikoto étaient assis derrière. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'endormit pendant le trajet, blottit contre l'épaule de sa mère.

- Sasuke est très fatigué...constata Mikoto, inquiète pour son plus jeune fils.

- Il dort mal à Paris...révéla Itachi. Je ne l'aide pas, je l'avoue, mais il fait mal ses nuits...et le décalage horaire l'a achevé...

- Vous n'avez qu'à rester au Japon...déclara mollement Fugaku.

- Non. On est heureux là-bas, même si Sasuke ne dort pas bien, nous nous sentons plus libres...c'est le paradis.

Itachi sourit légèrement. Cinq mois qu'ils avaient quitté Tokyo pour Paris, cinq mois sans se cacher, se présentant à leurs nouveaux contacts comme un couple marié, libres de marcher main dans la main en pleine rue. Parfois, ils essuyaient des commentaires homophobes mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Ils étaient ensemble, c'était le plus important à leurs yeux. Fugaku remarqua le sourire de son ainé et le fixa. Il semblait heureux. Mikoto resserra son cadet contre elle, il gémit dans son sommeil.

- Il doit être en train de rêver de moi...dit Itachi en souriant.

Sa remarque entraina un petit rire de Mikoto et un léger grognement de Fugaku. Ils arrivèrent vers les quinze heures à l'hotêl. Mikoto réveilla son fils, qui bailla et aperçut Neji, qui se battait avec son noeud de cravate. Itachi se chargea des bagages avec ses parents pendant que Sasuke alla saluer le brun aux longs cheveux.

- Sasuke...Bienvenue au Japon... dit Neji, toujours en plein duel avec sa satanée cravate.

- Salut...Attends, je vais t'aider, tu me fais de la peine...

Sasuke prit le bout de tissu des mains du Hyûga et essaya de lui nouer correctement.

- Alors, c'est comment Paris? demanda Neji.

- C'est une ville superbe, la tour Eiffel, l'Arche de Triomphe...bref, tous les monuments touristiques célèbres, on les a visité...Nous avons une jolie petite maison dans un quartier tranquille, notre petit nid d'amour...

- Je vois...donc, tout va bien...

- Oui. Et toi et Naruto? ...je viens de le remarquer: où est Naruto?

- Je l'ai laissé en plan avec Iruka. Il est stressé et stressant, je préfère l'avoir loin de moi car il me fait devenir chèvre...

- C'est Naruto, déclara Sasuke avec un petit rire. Pourtant, tu l'aimes, non?

- ...et en plus, il a la langue bien pendue...

Sasuke rit franchement du dernier commentaire de Neji. Itachi arriva à ce moment-là. Il salua Neji.

- Alors, tu dragues mon jeune époux en mon absence? plaisanta Itachi.

- Non, non...je suis fidèle à Naruto...

- ...et tu as du mérite...rajouta Sasuke.

- Au fait, Sai et Gaara sont là aussi. Ils sont arrivés ce matin, pratiquement en même temps...et pendant tout le déjeuner, ils se sont envoyés des regards chauds et des vannes...c'était assez bizarre comme ambiance avant un mariage. Le seul qui semblait s'amuser, c'était Kakashi...

- Je reconnais bien là cet abruti. Un rien ne l'amuse...d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille le voir, il a eu le toupet de me choisir comme témoin...s'emporta Itachi.

Il embrassa Sasuke et essaya de mettre la main sur le gris. Sasuke et Neji s'installèrent tranquillement.

- Comment ça se passe, la vie avec Naruto? l'interrogea Sasuke.

- Assez bien. On s'en sort, comme tous les autres couples. Il est crevant la nuit, il y a des moments où j'aimerais dormir mais comme il n'est pas totalement rassasié, je suis obligé de le prendre jusqu'à son total épuisement...le lendemain, je suis claqué alors qu'il est frais et dispo...

- Tu devrais le laisser être le Seme, il se fatiguera plus vite...

- Il ne veut pas être le Seme...il veut toujours être l'Uke...Il me crève...

Sasuke sourit en observant son ami qui se morfondait gentiment. Il lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, se fit un peu crier dessus et ils partirent pour une franche rigolade. De la fenêtre de leur chambre, Sai voyait son cousin qui riait aux éclats avec Neji. Il observa Gaara qui s'était assoupi, nu, sur leur lit. Il alluma sa cigarette en détaillant le roux. Neuf mois qu'ils partageaient une relation étrange et charnelle. Ils se voyaient, parlaient un moment et leur conversation finissait dans un lit. Il alla s'allonger contre lui, réfléchissant à leur relation. Il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait, il le voulait près de lui autant qu'il le souhaitait le plus loin possible de lui, il voulait le toucher autant qu'il voulait le repousser. Il sourit d'un de ses faux-sourire. Cette relation lui plaisait. Gaara se réveilla quand il sentit les lèvres de Sai sur sa joue.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles te laver. Tu colles et la cérémonie commence dans moins d'une heure...chuchotta Sai.

- La faute à qui si je colle? se plaigna Gaara.

- A moi, bien évidemment...Mais c'est pour mieux te donner du plaisir, ma chouquette.

Gaara se prit un fard de la couleur de ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire Sai. Le roux grogna pour la forme et éxécuta les ordres de son Seme.

Itachi entra dans la pièce réservée au marié. Il y trouva Kakashi, confortablement vautré dans un fauteuil, la chemise ouverte et la cravate détachée, en pleine lecture du dernier _Icha Icha Paradise._ Itachi soupira bruyamment pour se faire entendre de son ami et pour essayer de lui faire lever les yeux de son roman.

- T'es enfin là, toi...commenta Kakashi, toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

- Comme tu vois. J'ai pas eu le choix, il y a mon imbécile préféré qui se marie aujourd'hui et il a eu le culot de me demander d'être son témoin...

- Bof, avec ou sans toi...

- Je reprendrais l'avion pour toi, crétin...

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir Ita-chan.

Itachi péta son câble habituel à cause de cette appelation, il vociféra comme un démon pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis se calma lorsque Sasuke fit son apparition dans la pièce. Itachi se calma légèrement et se cala contre lui, frottant délicatement la tête de Sasuke pour récupérer tout son self-control. Kakashi rit.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais...les petites engueulades d'Itachi me manquaient bizarrement...commenta Kakashi.

- Les cris de mon amour te manquaient? s'étonna Sasuke, toujours dans les bras d'Itachi qui lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

- Que veux-tu? Il y a des choses auxquelles on est tellement habitué que quand elles disparaissent, on a l'impression d'un vide soudain...

- Tu te sens bien...je veux dire par rapport au mariage? s'enquit Sasuke.

- J'attends que ça passe... j'ai un bon roman qui me fait passer le temps et qui me donne plein d'idées pour ce soir...expliqua Kakashi.

Sasuke et Itachi soupirèrent de concert.

- On peut te laisser seul? Tu arriveras à l'heure cette fois-ci? interrogea Itachi.

- Naruto a prévu de venir me chercher avant le début. Si vous allez voir Iruka, embrassez-le pour moi...je l'ai pas vu depuis midi...

- OK. dit Sasuke en levant un pouce.

Iruka occupait la pièce voisine et il stressait. Il craignait un accroc, une manifestation homophobe en pleine cérémonie...toutes les catastrophes possible et imaginables tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Naruto s'était assis et tentait de le raisonner. Il fût rassuré de voir entrer Itachi et Sasuke car pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils réussirent à enlever le mariage de l'esprit d'Iruka. Naruto se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son ami, qui faillit s'étouffer sous le coup. Naruto se redressa tout en embrassant le brun sous le regard menaçant d'Itachi, qui avait du mal à tolérer la proximité du blond et de son amour. Itachi, qui était un glaçon, réussit à détendre légèrement Iruka.

- Ah oui, Kakashi vous embrasse. déclara Sasuke.

- Kakashi? Il va bien lui? demanda le brun à la queue de cheval.

- Il lit _Icha Icha Paradise_ tranquillement...avoua Itachi.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de cet individu...maugréa Naruto.

- Il attend que ça passe...il veut que ça en finisse...commenta Sasuke.

- Il n'aime pas les cérémonies à caractère officiel ou religieux, il doit sacrément vous aimer pour vous avoir demandé en mariage...ajouta Itachi.

Iruka rougit en triturant le bas de sa veste. Naruto sourit en passant sa main dans le dos de son tuteur.

Seize heures trente arrivèrent assez rapidement. Les deux futurs époux se tenaient devant l'autel, Iruka était tendu au possible alors que Kakashi était aussi flegmatique qu'à son habitude. Itachi se tenait près du gris et lançait des regards dans la direction de son mari. Fugaku, Mikoto et Sasuke étaient assis au troisième rang, Naruto et Neji occupaient le premier, Sai et Gaara étaient au quatrième. Sakura, enceinte de quatre mois et Shino avaient fait le déplacement, de même que Lee. Après l'échange des anneaux et des consentements, ils eurent droit à la messe. Sasuke se pencha vers sa mère.

- Tu me réveilleras si je ronfle...chuchotta-t-il à sa mère.

- Je comptais demander la même chose à ton père...lui répondit Mikoto sur le même ton et avec un sourire.

- Demande-lui pour nous deux...

- D'accord, mon chéri.

Sasuke entendit son père se plaindre, disant que ce n'était pas un comportement à adopter dans une église, mais il finit par se blottir contre sa mère qui en fit de même. Il observa Itachi, qui lui aussi le regardait, et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Mikoto et Sasuke furent réveillés par le son des cloches, les mariés allaient traverser l'allée. Ils se redressèrent rapidement, se levèrent et applaudirent comme ceux qui avaient tout suivi. Itachi hocha sa tête de droite à gauche, l'air de dire: " Vous êtes impossibles..." et il attrapa la main de Sasuke. Neji et Naruto suivaient les mariés, Naruto était une véritable fontaine et Neji n'allait pas assez vite pour essuyer ses larmes. Gaara et Sai avaient passé la cérémonie à penser à leur relation. Neuf mois à cette cadence, on pouvait les considérer comme un couple...Ils se rendirent tous à l'hotêl, où avait lieu la suite des réjouissances. Kakashi s'approcha de Sasuke et se pencha à son oreille.

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'endormir devant le curé...tu devrais te reposer Sasuke, t'as mauvaise mine...

- Je suis désolé...balbutia Sasuke.

- C'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, mais Itachi s'inquiète...

- Je le sais...mais ça va mieux...

Sasuke lui sourit, Kakashi se sentit rassuré. Ils prirent l'apéritif ensemble, les mariés faisaient le tour de leurs convives en buvant en leur compagnie. Itachi ne quittait pas son Uke d'une semelle, l'observant avec attention. Gaara et Sai se surveillaient du coin de l'oeil, chacun des mouvements de l'un était scrupuleusement scruté par l'autre. Naruto, qui avait reprit contenance, trinquait à la santé des époux et Neji était obligé de lui retirer les verres d'alcool avant que le blond ne roule sous la table. Mikoto et Fugaku buvaient tranquillement, se mêlant à certains de leurs employés qui avaient été conviés à la noce. Après l'apéritif vient le diner. Les Uchiwa était à une table, sauf Itachi qui était assis à la droite de Kakashi en sa qualité de témoin. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke et Sai partageaient leur table avec Gaara et Neji. Naruto était assis à la gauche d'Iruka et il couvait des yeux son amant. Le diner se passa bien, les garçons d'honneur firent leurs discours, Itachi, en tant que témoin, fût épargné de cette corvée et l'alcool coulait à flot. Vers les vingt-trois heures, les gens commencèrent à danser. Itachi vint chercher son mari pour le trainer sur la piste, Naruto empoigna Neji de force et l'emmena danser malgré ses contestations et plaintes en tout genre, et Fugaku invita sa femme à danser avec lui. Gaara et Sai se retrouvèrent seuls à table, la musique et les rires des convives se faisaient entendre. Sai prit la main de Gaara dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

- Ce soir, tu dors avec moi. ordonna le brun.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...tenta d'éluder le roux.

- Tu supposes bien, en effet...

- Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi, à part un coup facile et régulier? demanda soudainement Gaara.

- Tu es mon Uke. A moi et à personne d'autre. Bref, tu es ma chose.

- Ta chose? C'est tout?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? l'interrogea Sai.

- ...

- Des sentiments? Si tu veux...tu n'es pas qu'un coup facile, tu es également celui qui me ressemble le plus, celui qui me complète...tenta Sai.

-...

- Celui qui est aussi tordu que moi. Pour être franc, je t'aime autant que je te déteste...dit le brun avec franchise.

- ...Au moins, tu m'aimes...

- Je parie que ce sentiment d'amour est réciproque, sinon, tu n'aurais jamais mis ce sujet sur le tapis...

- ...Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre...

- C'est vrai que ça fait neuf mois que nous menons ce drôle de manège...si tu veux que l'on soit officiellement un couple, je ne vois pas d'objection...

- Tu es un homme cruel...

- Peut-être, mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi...

Le brun se rapprocha du roux et l'embrassa devant toute l'assistance. Fugaku le remarqua.

- Il me semble que la nouvelle génération d'Uchiwa soit entièrement homosexuelle...commenta le paternel.

- On ne sait jamais...lui répondit Mikoto.

Elle observa son fils cadet qui tournait dans les bras de son ainé et sourit. Il devait avoir quelque chose sur le coeur qu'il craignait d'avouer à son mari...La soirée se passa bien, les mariés coupèrent l'immense pièce montée couverte de chantilly et de chocolat et en distribuèrent à tous les convives. Après le gâteau, les gens retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Itachi était assis sur le siège de Sasuke avec ce dernier sur les jambes. Sasuke s'était positivement vautré sur Itachi, leurs deux torses se touchaient et il avait ses jambes qui gisaient de chaque côté de son amour. Itachi caressait le dos de son amant et le resserait contre lui, déposant des petits baisers sur son crâne. Les personnes environnantes les observaient, mais ils s'en moquaient. La tête de Sasuke était posée contre l'épaule de son Seme et il lui faisait quelques baisers dans la nuque. Sai et Gaara avaient tout bonnement disparu de la circulation après la pièce montée, certainement pour aller copuler dans un endroit quelconque., Neji et Naruto tournaient sans répit sur la piste de danse au plus grand déplaisir du brun qui détestait la danse, Kakashi et Iruka ne se décollaient pas, de même que Fugaku et Mikoto. La fête battait son plein, les invités se couchèrent tard et pour la plupart d'entre eux, à moitié saôuls. Itachi porta Sasuke, qui avait fini par s'endormir, jusqu'à leur chambre, Neji soutint un Naruto pompette jusqu'à la même destination, Sai et Gaara y étaient déjà, Fugaku et Mikoto allèrent boire un dernier verre au bar de l'hôtel et Kakashi et Iruka prirent la direction de la suite nuptiale. Naruto était en pleine bourre, il braillait qu'il voulait encore danser avec Neji mais il tomba de sommeil dans les bras du brun qui dû le coucher. Neji soupira en voyant son amant dormir comme un bienheureux, décidément, les mariages ne réussissaient pas à Naruto...de même qu'à Sasuke qui dormait dans les bras d'Itachi. L'ainé des Uchiwa regardait son Uke qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Il devait lui cacher quelque chose pour être aussi fatigué. il embrassa doucement les lèvres de Sasuke, ce qui le réveilla. Il posa sa main sur la nuque d'Itachi pour approfondir le baiser. Quand ils se quittèrent, Itachi frôla la joue de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Tu dors mal et ce n'est pas qu'à cause du décalage horaire, tu étais déjà soucieux à Paris...

- Itachi...ce n'est rien...

- Il y a quelque chose. Tu ne vas pas bien et ça m'inquiète...tu ne veux plus vivre à Paris? Tu ne veux plus...de moi? tenta Itachi.

- Non, voyons...je suis comblé à Paris et avec toi...c'est rien, je te dis...

- Sasuke, tu peux tout me dire...t'as des problèmes avec ton boulot?

- Non. Tout va bien...

- Je ne te crois pas. Je le sais parce que je t'aime, et je le remarque quand tu me caches quelque chose...tu m'as trompé? commençait à dramatiser Itachi.

- Non.

- Ben...alors...je ne vois pas...

- Itachi...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sasuke? S'il-te -plaît, dis-le moi...

Itachi appuya son front contre celui de Sasuke.

- Je ...je...voudrais...

- Quoi? Tout ce que tu veux...

- Je voudrais ...un enfant avec toi.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux et de redressa. Il observa Sasuke qui avait les joues rouges et qui trouvait que la couleur de la moquette était très belle à voir. Le plus âgé des Uchiwa regarda le plus jeune avec un air ébahi. Il se recula et plongea son regard noir dans celui de Sasuke.

- C'est...ça ...c'est la seule chose au monde que je peux pas te donner ou te faire...commenta Itachi, encore sous le choc.

- Je m'en doute...

- Mais...mais...depuis quand...depuis quand tu veux être père?

- Ca m'est venu comme ça, à force de te regarder, de vivre près de toi, je me suis dit que j'aimerais élever un enfant avec toi...tout naturellement...

- C'est...c'est...

Itachi bégayait. Sasuke s'amusait de la gêne de son mari, mais de l'autre côté, il savait très bien que son souhait ne serait pas exaucé. Itachi le regarda, Sasuke n'osait pas l'affronter. Itachi soupira et sourit.

- On pourrait se renseigner sur les procédures d'adoption ou sur l'insémination artificielle...tout ça...dit Itachi.

Sasuke releva la tête et enlaça Itachi.

- Tu...tu serais d'accord?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que je veux...un enfant, c'est pas si mal...

Sasuke se resserra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne serai pas contre un petit câlin pour fêter ça, Sasuke...commença Itachi.

- Moi non plus...acheva Sasuke.

Ils firent l'amour toute la fin de la nuit, réveillant leurs parents qui occupaient la chambre voisine par leurs cris de plaisir. Au matin, au petit-déjeuner, les trois quarts des hôtes avaient un mal de crâne tenace. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient en pleine forme. Sai et Gaara petit-déjeunaient en s'envoyant des vacheries avant de s'embrasser tendrement, Iruka et Kakashi firent monter le petit-déjeuner dans leur suite, Naruto et Neji tenaient difficilement debout, et encore, le brun était en meilleur état que le blond. Les Uchiwa mangeaient en famille à une table de quatre, Sai n'avait pas voulu se joindre à eux. Fugaku fit des reproches à ses deux fils, Mikoto ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, et Itachi et Sasuke buvaient tranquillement leurs cafés.

- En fait, nous fêtions quelque chose...débuta Itachi.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire autant de bruit...rajouta Fugaku.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtiez? demanda Mikoto.

- Itachi et moi...nous allons nous renseigner pour avoir un enfant...répondit timidement Sasuke.

Mikoto et Fugaku ouvrirent des grands yeux. Ils avaient du mal à saisir ce que leur cadet venait de leur dire.

- On voudrait avoir un enfant. répéta Itachi devant l'air hagard de ses parents.

- Mais...comment?

- On va se renseigner...c'est ce que Sasuke veut...et moi aussi.

- On va être grand-parents...commenta Mikoto avec un large sourire.

Fugaku, la surprise passée, observa ses deux fils. Ils lui semblaient sérieux. Il ne pût retenir un sourire à l'idée de devenir grand-père...

- Ben...vous en faites des têtes...s'exclama Naruto qui venait d'arriver.

- On veut avoir un enfant avec Itachi...révéla Sasuke.

- T'es enceinte Sasuke? Félicitations! s'écria Naruto en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

- Mais non, imbécile! répliqua Sasuke. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je suis un mec...

- Ils projettent certainement l'insémination artificielle ou l'adoption...expliqua Neji qui avait suivi le blond.

- C'est quoi l'insémination artificielle? demanda le blond.

Neji soupira, prit le blond par le poignet pour aller lui expliquer plus loin. Gaara et Sai, qui avaient écouté la conversation de la table voisine pendant un grand moment de silence furent étonnés.

- Je vais garder la boite jusqu'à ce que leur gosse soit suffisament grand pour prendre le relais...commenta Sai.

- Je t'admire, quitter la boite au profit de ton jeune cousin...avec tout cet argent...

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette boite. Je veux pouvoir peindre tranquille d'ici vingt ans...

- Mais oui, il y a un coeur qui bat sous cette grande couche de glace...ma chouquette...se vengea Gaara.

Ils recommencèrent à se vanner gentiment. Dix mètres plus loin, Neji venait d'expliquer les grandes lignes de l'insémination artificielle à un blondinet de plus en plus surpris et dépité.

- Tu as compris, maintenant? demanda Neji.

- Oui...ils sont courageux, moi, je pourrais pas...

- Ca ne te plairait pas d'élever un enfant avec la personne que tu aimes?

- ...Si, mais de là à utiliser ce truc...

- Ils sont amoureux, tu sais, s'ils se sentent à la hauteur de la tâche...

- Mouais...peut-être...je le plains ce gosse, être élevé par deux glaçons...

- Moi je pense qu'ils lui donneront beaucoup d'amour, il y a qu'à les voir ensemble...

Neji sourit et embrassa Naruto.

- Il va falloir voir à rentrer...on bosse demain...précisa Neji.

- On a le patron sous la main, on a qu'à lui poser une journée de RTT...argua Naruto.

- Je viens à peine de me faire embaucher..ce serait pas sérieux et mal vu...

- ...D'accord, on va rentrer...

Neji trouva que Naruto devenait de plus en plus raisonnable avec le temps. Ils saluèrent Sai et Gaara qui repartaient vers leur chambre pour une nouvelle partie de plaisir, embrassèrent Sasuke et Itachi qui repartaient pour Paris en fin d'après midi et envoyèrent un signe de tête à Fugaku et Mikoto. Neji prit la main de Naruto en souriant.

Décidément, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux...

**Esprit d'entreprise - Fin**

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ma fic, et aussi les reviewers qui m'ont laissé des commentaires qui me motivaient à continuer quand je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire, notamment Tsukiyo et Junko, qui se battaient pour poster la review en premier...votre "joute" m'aura bien faite rire...

Je remercie également Blacknana07 qui a délaissé sa fic _Yoru _pour me donner un coup de main, elle m'a aidé pour les citrons, notamment la scène du lac et de la serviette...

J'espère vous retrouver pour une autre fic...certainement à la rentrée des classes car là où je vis, il n'y a pas internet ( je sais, je crèche en pleine cambrousse...)

Sur ce, portez-vous bien et à bientôt !!


	11. Chapter 11

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne peux que les emprunter et les torturer le temps d'une fic...

Pairing: Ita / Sasu, Neji / Naru, Kaka / Iru, Sai / Gaa...tout ça à double sens.

Note: Demandée à corps et à cris par certains lecteurs assidus de _Esprit d'entreprise_, j'ai commencé à taper la suite pour vous proposer cette seconde partie. Comme je l'avais dit à la fin de la première partie, j'habite en pleine cambrousse, sans Internet et il est fort probable que vous ayez la suite de cette fic à la rentrée.

Note 2: Erratum: Yaoinoongaeshi (Tsukiyo) m'a fait remarqué que j'avais oublié de signaler quelques choses capitales dans le disclaimer du dernier chapitre de la première partie. Au Japon, le mariage entre homosexuels est interdit, et dans un autre registre, l'adoption d'enfants est prohibée également (en France aussi pour le pairing concerné, à savoir le Ita / Sasu). Pour les besoins de ma fic, je contourne ces deux lois.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte I: La grande famille Uchiwa.**

- Papa, papa, réveille-toi!!

Le petit garçon tirait violemment sur le drap qui recouvrait son père. Ce dernier dormait du sommeil du juste, tranquillement blotti dans la chaleur de son compagnon. Le père se décida à ouvrir les yeux, maugréant et pestant contre ce réveil brutal. Il se retourna vers son fils qui tirait toujours sur le bout de tissu, attendant une réaction paternelle qui tardait à venir. Le père posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de son fils. Le petit arrêta subitement de maltraiter le tissu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yuki? demanda le père d'une voix pâteuse.

- Il y a Aki qui pleure, et j'ai pas voulu réveiller maman parce qu'il était fatigué hier soir...déclara le petit en baissant le volume sonore au fur et à mesure de la progression de sa phrase, pensant à sa mère qui dormait à côté de son père.

- Je vois, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Le père embrassa le haut de la tête de son fils en se dirigeant vers la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Il dormait tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu pleurer son plus jeune fils. L'aîné des garçons, Yuki, profita de l'absence de son père pour prendre sa place dans le lit. Il se cala contre sa mère et fût surpris de sentir son bras se resserrer sur lui. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur des prunelles noires qui l'observaient avec une douceur infinie.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, maman. tenta de s'excuser le garçonnet.

- C'est rien mon poussin. Ce n'est pas grave car je peux profiter de mon merveilleux petit garçon. déclara la "mère" en resserrant son étreinte.

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant nicha son visage dans la nuque maternelle. La dite mère caressa les cheveux de son fils tendrement, les ébourriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Le petit garçon ferma ses yeux noirs, profitant de l'étreinte que lui offrait sa mère et savourant le contact de sa main sur sa tête. Le père revînt en portant un bébé parfaitement réveillé dans les bras. Il vit son compagnon et son fils aîné enlassés et sourit. Ils formaient une parfaite petite famille, ils avaient des hauts et des bas mais restaient soudés. Itachi posa le bébé sur le lit et se coucha contre lui. Les deux parents entouraient leurs enfants, créant un instant de pur bonheur. Le bébé sourit en apercevant sa mère et commença à agiter les bras. La mère, souriant avec tendresse, tendit sa main. Le bébé saisit un de ses doigts qu'il serra avec force. Yuki fixait son petit frère de ses grands yeux sombres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'avait Aki? interrogea la mère en jouant avec la main de son fils cadet.

- Apparement, il voulait juste un câlin, il a dû faire un mauvais rêve...expliqua le père.

- Je ne l'avais même pas entendu pleurer, mon pauvre bébé...fit la mère en serrant la petite main dans la sienne.

- Tu étais fatigué Sasuke...et puis je ne l'ai pas entendu non plus.

- Heureusement que Yuki est un très bon grand frère. déclara Sasuke en frottant davantage la tête de son aîné.

- Nous avons deux fils merveilleux. conclut Itachi.

Yuki était heureux d'entendre les commentaires de ses parents et surtout, il était soulagé qu'Aki n'ait rien de grave. Il allait faire quatre ans, Aki avait un peu moins de six mois. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt avoir un petit frère, s'était un peu inquiété de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus ses deux parents pour lui tout seul. Son père et sa mère lui avait assuré leur amour éternel et lui avait demandé de veiller sur son cadet quand celui-ci viendrait au monde. Un jour, Yuki vit arriver ses deux parents, radieux, sa mère portait ce qui lui semblait être un tas de vieux chiffons dans ses bras. Ils lui firent signe de s'approcher et Yuki s'aperçut qu'un petit bébé dormait, enveloppé dans ses couvertures. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait certainement de son petit frère, et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec attention. Il détailla tout ce que les couvertures lui permettaient de voir. Il risqua un oeil vers ses parents, qui les observaient avec amour. C'est à ce moment qu'il se dit qu'il prendrait soin de son frère. Itachi et Sasuke furent surpris de voir leur cadet accepté si facilement par leur aîné. Ils craignaient de voir Aki rejeté par son frère, mais leur inquiétude fût vite dissipée. Yuki prenait soin de son frère, il jouait avec lui, prévenait un de ses parents quand Aki agissait bizarrement, il le câlinait, le regardait dormir...La première fois qu'il avait vu son frère, nouveau-né, il l'avait trouvé affreux. Avec le temps, le bébé prit quelques centimètres, devenant beau de l'avis de son aîné. Ses parents faisaient attention à Aki, plus petit que lui, mais se débrouillaient pour que Yuki ne se sente pas exclu. En ce moment même, calé dans la chaleur de sa famille, Yuki se sentait vraiment bien. Son père passa son bras au-dessus de lui pour le poser sur Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa la main de son amour passer sur son visage. Sans y faire attention, Sasuke se rendormit. Itachi le constata, sourit et prit ses deux fils dans ses bras.

- Apparement, maman s'est rendormi. Papa va faire à manger à ses deux trésors.

Itachi était fou de ses fils. Avec Sasuke, ils étaient les êtres qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Itachi plaça son plus jeune fils dans la chaise pour bébé alors que Yuki grimpait sur une chaise sur laquelle était disposée des coussins. Itachi aida son aîné à s'installer, prépara son bol de céréales et sortit un petit pot pour Aki. Il fit l'avion avec la cuillère, faisant rire le bébé et réussit à lui faire tout avaler rapidement. Itachi se fit un café qu'il ingurgita en grande vitesse, attendit que Yuki ait terminé de manger pour les amener dans la salle de bains. Il fit couler un bain bien chaud dans lequel il les mit. Aki battait des mains dans l'eau, attrapant parfois le petit canard jaune qui flottait à proximité. Il prenait un certain plaisir à éclabousser Yuki, qui avait peur de l'eau, et riait joyeusement. Itachi arrêtait généralement Aki quand il embêtait son frère, le grondant doucement et en posant un baiser sur sa tête. Yuki avait droit à un bisou et à un câlin. Après les avoir sorti du bain et séchés, Itachi mit Aki dans son parc et Yuki devant une feuille de coloriage. Il aimait dessiner et colorier, la porte du frigo était complètement couverte de dessins d'enfant. Sasuke gardait ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas afficher dans une boîte en carton. Sasuke se leva, baillant généreusement, et alla se blottir contre Itachi. Ils s'embrassèrent, Itachi servit le petit-déjeuner à Sasuke, forçant sur le café dans le but de le réveiller bien et vite surtout. Il avait besoin que Sasuke garde les enfants pour aller se doucher et se préparer enfin. Demain, ils s'envolaient pour le Japon, profitant de leurs vacances pour aller voir leurs parents. Itachi avait des courses à faire et des choses à régler. Quand Sasuke fût d'attaque pour aller s'occuper de ses enfants, Itachi les embrassa tous les trois et quitta la demeure.

Ils vivaient encore à Paris, cette ville et ce pays étaient plus ouverts quant à leur situation que le Japon. Ils avaient cette liberté qu'ils n'avaient pas dans leur pays natal. Ils s'étaient établis à Paris, y avaient trouvé du travail et y avaient crée leur famille. Ils avaient pris des vacances en même temps pour aller voir leur famille. Fugaku et Mikoto n'avaient même pas connaissance de la naissance d'Aki, leur petit dernier. Itachi et Sasuke avaient eu une période où les enfants et leurs métiers les avaient accaparés. Itachi était devenu un des grands dirigeants d'une entreprise d'informatique et Sasuke était un écrivain à succés. Un grand projet commercial et la sortie d'un nouveau roman avaient occupés le couple pendant des semaines. Du côté de leurs parents, le travail coulait également à flots et ils n'avaient presque pas contacté leurs fils pour prendre des nouvelles. A la fin de la journée, quand il rentra chez lui, il fut acceuilli par son fils aîné qui se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant sur la joue. Sasuke arriva sur le perron, tenant Aki dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Itachi caressa d'un geste affectueux la joue de son fils cadet qui lui sourit. Itachi prit Yuki dans ses bras et il pénétra dans sa maison. Il remarqua que les bagages étaient prêts, il ne manquait plus qu'à préparer de la nourriture et des affaires de bébé pour le voyage. La nuit se passa et le lendemain, ils embarquèrent pour le Japon. Le vol se passa bien, Aki dormit pendant la plupart du voyage et Yuki restait près de ses parents, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il devait rester enfermé aussi longtemps.

A leur arrivée au Japon, ils se divisèrent en deux groupes. Itachi prit les bagages et Yuki pour aller à la rencontre de leurs parents et Sasuke prit son cadet pour le changer et lui faire un brin de toilette. Sasuke parvînt aux toilettes réservées aux nourrissons. Il ouvrit la porte et constata qu'il était le seul homme dans la pièce. ll ne s'étonna pas plus que ça, installa Aki sur une table à langer et entreprit de le changer.

- Il est beau mon bébé...chantonna Sasuke en soufflant sur le ventre d'Aki, faisant rire ce dernier.

Les mères présentes sourirent, ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Quand Sasuke en eût fini avec la couche, il le débarbouilla et changea ses vêtements.

- Qu'il est adorable mon petit chéri!! On va voir tes grands-parents?

Le bébé tapa dans ses mains en souriant, faisant comprendre qu'il était content. Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de trouver le reste de la famille. De son côté, Itachi traînait les bagages dans un chariot et Yuki dans les bras.

- Tu es content de retrouver tes grands-parents, n'est-ce pas Yuki? demanda Itachi.

- Voui! répondit joyeusement ce dernier.

Itachi sourit et aperçut ses parents dans la foule. Il leur fit signe, posa Yuki et lui montra ses grands-parents. L'enfant courut vers eux en souriant, se jetant sur sa grand-mère.

- Bonjour mamie! Bonjour papi!! s'écria le petit en se blottissant contre les jambes de sa grand-mère.

- Bonjour Yuki. Comment vas-tu? l'interrogea cette dernière.

- Je vais très bien!! rajouta Yuki en se dirigeant vers son grand-père.

Fugaku prit son petit-fils dans ses bras et le serra alors qu'Itachi embrassait sa mère.

- Où est Sasuke? questionna Mikoto.

- Il arrive, il arrive...répondit évasivement Itachi.

- Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à garer la voiture...

Kakashi venait d'arriver, pas essoufflé pour un sou. Même en retard, il avait prit l'habitude de ne jamais se presser. Itachi grimaça puis tendit sa main vers le gris, main que ce dernier serra.

- Tonton Kakashi!! s'exclama Yuki.

- Tu as grandi Yuki...déclara Kakashi en posant sa main sur la tête de son filleul avec un grand sourire.

- Il a tenu à nous accompagner. expliqua Mikoto avec un sourire. Quand il a su que vous alliez venir, il a insisté pour pouvoir venir à l'aéroport avec nous...

- Tu me manques trop, Ita-chan...

- Arrête avec ça, andouille!

- Ca, c'est mon Ita-chan!! fit Kakashi en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Itachi posa ses doigts sur l'arête de son nez, signe qu'il essayait péniblement de contrôler une crise de colère. Si Yuki n'avait pas été là, Itachi aurait pêté un câble, crié un peu, donné une tape derrière la tête désespérement vide de Kakashi et se serait calmé après ça. Cependant, ce n'était pas l'exemple qu'il voulait montrer à son fils et se reprit. Il sentit la main froide de Sasuke se poser sur son épaule.

- Je m'absente cinq minutes et tu fais n'importe quoi...commenta Sasuke.

- Sasuke.murmurra son père.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Kakashi en pointant Aki du doigt.

- C'est notre second fils. avoua Sasuke avec un large sourire.

Mikoto et Fugaku fixèrent le bébé avec étonnement.

- Eh bien Itachi, t'as pas chômé...le complimenta à sa façon Kakashi.

- Tais-toi...se contenta de rétorquer l'intéressé.

- Mais...comment? prononça péniblement Fugaku en observant l'enfant.

- Le même procédé que pour Yuki...Itachi voulait un second enfant. précisa Sasuke.

- Il s'appelle Aki. révéla l'heureux papa.

Kakashi fit mine d'essuyer une larme, chose qu'il adorait faire quand une scène particulièrement émouvante se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les grands-parents prirent finalement Aki dans leurs bras, l'enfant les fixait. Quand Mikoto le serra contre elle, le bébé gazouilla de plaisir. Fugaku passa sa main sur le petit corps que tenait son épouse, toujours aussi surpris.

- On a pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer...puis on a décidé de vous faire la surprise. précisa Itachi.

Fugaku tenait son premier petit-fils et Mikoto, son second. Yuki, pour prouver qu'il était encore là, tira sur la cravate de son grand-père. Fugaku tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit. Il embrassa le front du petit garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste heureux d'avoir un second petit-fils, je t'aimerai toujours autant...chuchotta Fugaku.

Yuki passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son grand-père. Itachi et Sasuke se dirent qu'ils ne risquaient pas de voir leurs enfants les prochains jours. Kakashi prit quelques bagages et se plaça près d'Itachi, profitant du retour de son jouet préféré. Fugaku ne lâchait pas son premier petit-fils, Mikoto s'amusait à faire rire Aki. Sasuke se tenait à côté de sa mère, surveillant Aki avec bienveillance. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Kakashi se mit au volant pendant que la petite famille parlait de tout et de rien.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande demeure Uchiwa, où les attendaient Naruto et Neji. Quand il vit la voiture s'arrêter devant l'entrée, le blond quitta les bras du brun pour aller se jeter sur eux, notamment sur Sasuke.

- Sasuke!! hurla Naruto en se précipitant sur ce dernier.

Sasuke eût à peine le temps de mettre pied à terre que le blond le serrait à l'étouffer.

- Tu m'as manqué!! Je suis si heeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuurrrreeeeeeeeeuuuuuuxxxxxx!! cria le blond.

- Naruto...je peux plus respirer... chuchotta Sasuke à deux doigts de l'asphyxie.

- Chéri, tu es en train de l'étouffer là...plaça Neji en serrant l'épaule de son amant.

L'Uzumaki consentit à relâcher son meilleur ami pour faire le même acceuil à Itachi. Le seul qui fût satisfait de cette étreinte fût Yuki.

- Tonton Naruto! cria l'enfant.

- Mon p'tit Yuki! lui répondit Naruto.

- Félicitations! Vous venez de gagner un enfant supplémentaire!! déclara Kakashi.

- C'est bon, on voulait s'arrêter à deux...celui-là, on le laisse à Neji. dit Sasuke.

- Deux enfants? s'étonna Neji.

Itachi pointa Aki, dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Naruto s'extasia sur le bébé alors que Neji lui fit un sourire. Aki tendit sa petite main vers les cheveux de Naruto et commença à les tirer.

- Notre fils est intelligent...chuchotta Itachi en observant Naruto qui luttait contre l'enfant.

- Il a déjà repéré Naruto...ajouta Sasuke.

- C'est vrai qu'il est bruyant...je me demande comment fait Neji pour le supporter quotidiennement...dit Kakashi.

- Je m'y suis fait à force. répondit Neji.

Aki s'amusait comme un fou avec les cheveux blonds de Naruto. Sasuke eût pitié de lui et prit la petite main d'Aki dans la sienne en la serrant et en souriant. Aki commença à pleurer, Sasuke l'avait privé d'un nouveau joujou qui faisait du bruit quand il s'acharnait dessus. Yuki attrapa le bas du pantalon de Sasuke.

- Maman, maman, fais-le descendre...fit le petit enfant.

Sasuke prit Aki, s'accroupit sous les rires de Kakashi et les regards étonnés de Neji quant à l'appelation "Maman". Yuki caressa la tête de son frère tout doucement et lui fit un grand sourire. Le bébé calma ses pleurs naissants alors que Yuki continuait ses caresses. Kakashi, Neji et Itachi descendirent les bagages et les rentrèrent dans la demeure Uchiwa. Yuki marchait à côté de sa mère et de son frère, Fugaku et Mikoto fermaient la marche avec Naruto. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Yuki se mit sur les genoux paternels, jouant avec les doigts d'Itachi. Sasuke avait calé Aki entre lui et Neji, ce dernier faisait des grimaces au bébé, chose qui fit éclater de rire Naruto.

Mikoto apporta le thé et le café, sachant pertinnement que ses deux fils avaient une préférence pour le café. Elle avait aussi apporté un jus de fruits pour Yuki et un verre de lait pour Aki. Sasuke sortit le biberon et y transféra le liquide blanc. Naruto était à moitié avachi sur Neji quand son portable sonna.

- C'est le tyran. constata le blond.

- Naruto, n'appelle pas Sai comme ça...le réprimanda Neji.

- ...c'est encore trop gentil pour lui! acheva Kakashi.

- Il est si affreux avec vous? s'étonna Itachi.

- Quand Gaara est pas là, il compense sa frustation en nous inondant de travail. expliqua Kakashi.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est bien content quand on croise Gaara dans les couloirs. rajouta Naruto. Allô?

Naruto se leva et alla s'isoler dans le couloir pour répondre à son sous-directeur. Il revînt cinq minutes après.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? l'interrogea Neji.

- Il a dit: " J'ai besoin que tu ramènes tes fesses pronto pronto, et comme Neji ne doit pas être très loin d'elles, tu l'embarques aussi." Apparemment, il a découvert qu'on était parti en douce de la réunion...il fallait rendre un compte-rendu et seuls les nôtres manquent...bref, on va se faire allumer. expliqua Naruto.

- Vous auriez du faire comme moi et poser un RTT...dit Kakashi.

- Généralement, il se passe rien pendant les réunions, Neji fait des mots croisés et moi, je dors, alors...il est fourbe Sai. renchérit le blond.

- C'est pire qu'avant, les réunions...constata Itachi.

- Nous, on faisait des morpions. avoua Sasuke.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. trancha Fugaku.

- Et là, c'est le moment où papa et maman se font gronder par papi...commenta Kakashi en regardant Yuki.

- Papa et maman ont été méchants? interrogea le garçon.

- Non, disons qu'ils travaillaient pas bien. lui expliqua Mikoto.

- C'est pas bien. les réprimanda Yuki, les faisant sourire.

Itachi prit son aîné dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Naruto et Neji se levèrent, saluèrent l'assistance et partirent. Kakashi regarda l'heure et prit congé aussi, Iruka l'attendait chez eux. Les Uchiwa se retrouvèrent en famille, tous ensemble. Pendant les quinze jours que durait leur séjour, ils avaient décidé de loger dans la demeure familliale afin que les petits profitent de leurs grands-parents. Ils avaient toujours leur petite maison, mais pour une quinzaine de jours, ils préféraient la demeure familliale.

Neji et Naruto était dans le bureau de Sai. Ce dernier était le nouveau vice-directeur de la boite, son oncle le formait dans le but d'en faire son sucesseur. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce alors que Sai observait le couple avec un faux sourire sur le visage. Ils savaient que ça allait barder.

- Alors, c'était comment, cette petite escapade? demanda le brun d'une voix froide.

- ...fut la réponse des deux hommes.

- J'espère que c'était bien car vous n'en aurez plus avant un bon moment.

- On était chez les Uchiwa, pour accueillir Sasuke et Itachi...tenta Naruto.

- Vraiment? Comment vont mes chers cousins? Et leur progéniture?

- Ils vont bien tous les quatre. répondit Neji.

- Quatre? s'étonna Sai.

- Ils ont un second fils qui s'appelle Aki. expliqua le Hyûga.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle!! s'extasia Sai.

- N'est-ce pas? argua Naruto.

- Oui. Comme ça, si jamais il arrive un pépin à leur premier morpion, le second sera toujours là pour le remplacer. C'est très bien.

- C'est cruel ce que tu dis là... critiqua Naruto.

- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. En tout cas, vous pouvez remercier ce jeune braillard, je ne compte pas vous sanctionner cette fois-ci...fit Sai avec un large sourire.

" Ce mec est un démon." pensa le jeune couple avant de prendre congé. Ils chantèrent "Alléluia" quand ils croisèrent le roux dans le couloir et quand ils constatèrent qu'il prenait la direction du bureau du brun. Ils allaient avoir quelques jours de répit...Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre un ascenseur. Ils le prirent, totalement soulagés et ne résistèrent pas à la tentation de se papouiller dans l'étroite cabine. Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils croisèrent un homme brun aux longs cheveux noirs qui rentrait dans l'entreprise. Naruto remarqua la longueur impressionnante des cheveux de cet individu et la compara à celle non négligeable de Neji.

- Il l'a plus longue que toi!! commenta triomphalement le blond.

- ...fût la réponse de Neji devant tant de candeur.

Dans le bureau du vice-directeur, Sai avait déjà couché Gaara sur le canapé qu'il avait fait installer quelques années auparavant. Il était en train de défaire la cravate du rouquin, qui gémissait d'envie, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Je vais la virer, celle-là. Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais voir personne. vociféra Sai.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'homme aux longs cheveux. Sai resta bouche bée, allongé sur Gaara et prononça:

- ...Papa?

**Fin de l'acte I.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sera: Comme promis, la suite d'Esprit d'entreprise...que de souvenirs qui reviennent...

Nana: Tu m'en diras tant...ma chouquette.

Sera: Je sais que tu aimes cette expression...

Nana: Résumé du prochain chapitre?

Sera: Yes!! Prochainement, Esprit d'entreprise Acte II: Rencontre avec le paternel de Sai, réunion de la famille Uchiwa...que du bonheur.

Nana: Ca promet!

Sera: Après, je compte faire un grand flashback pour expliquer l'évolution de chaque couple de la première partie. On est déjà partiellement au courant pour Itachi et Sasuke, mais bon, continuons!! ( J'adore ce couple alors que le côté incestueux à tendance à rebouter pas mal de personnes...). J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous lirez la suite!!


	12. Chapter 12

Titre: Esprit d'entreprise

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne peux que les emprunter et les torturer le temps d'une fic...

Pairing: Ita / Sasu, Neji / Naru, Kaka / Iru, Sai / Gaa...tout ça à double sens.

Note: Demandée à corps et à cris par certains lecteurs assidus de _Esprit d'entreprise_, j'ai commencé à taper la suite pour vous proposer cette seconde partie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Acte I: La grande famille Uchiwa.**

Partie 2:

- Papa?

Sai se redressa, invitant Gaara à en faire de même. Le brun s'assit correctement en observant l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Madara Uchiwa était un grand voyageur et le membre le plus âgé de la famille Uchiwa. Quand il avait dû prendre la tête de l'entreprise familliale, il avait soupiré, bouclé une valise et écrit à son frère cadet, Fugaku, de se charger de cette corvée à sa place. Depuis cette époque, il voyageait partout dans le monde, revenant le plus rarement possible à Konoha. Lors de ses voyages, il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui était reporter, jeune femme qu'il avait aimé, épousé et avec laquelle il eût Sai. Après la mort de cette dernière, Madara reprit ses voyages en emmenant son fils de cinq ans avec lui. Il écrivait des guides touristiques qui rencontraient un joli succès et qui étaient traduits en plusieurs langues partout dans le monde. Quand Sai eût seize ans, Madara le renvoya à Konoha pour qu'il puisse suivre une scolarité à peu près normale. Cependant Sai n'était pas un étudiant normal, il était intelligent et parlait dix langues couramment. Il choisit une fillière langues et art dans laquelle il eût les meilleures notes et rentra à la Uchiwa Corp. après avoir terminé ses études. Ses deux cousins le formèrent au monde de l'entreprise avant de l'abandonner six ans auparavant. En six ans, Sai avait monté progressivement les échelons de l'entreprise, tout comme Neji pour occuper la place laissée vacante par Itachi. Il n'avait pas revu son père depuis près de trois ans et quand Madara était revenu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer Gaara. Malgré l'éloignement, Sai gardait le contact avec son père et lui disait pratiquement tout. Madara se tenait devant lui, son regard impénétrable passait de son fils à son compagnon en silence. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent subitement dans un large sourire.

- Salut mon chéri! Je suis de retour!!

Il se jeta sur son fils, se moquant bien de l'air surpris et inquiet de Gaara et serra Sai contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Tu m'as manqué! rajouta-t-il en serrant davantage son enfant.

- Papa... tu m'étouffes... prononça Sai avec difficultés.

- Oh! Pardon!

Madara relâcha son étreinte et regarda son fils. Il fit glisser ses yeux vers Gaara et le détailla dans ses moindres détails.

- C'est ta moitié? demanda Madara en tenant la main de son fils.

- Papa, je te présente Gaara. énonça le plus calmement possible Sai.

- Bonjour monsieur. Enchanté de vous connaître.

- Moi de même. Il est adorable, Sai.

Gaara rougit alors que Sai se contenta d'adresser un sourire fourbe à son père.

- Bon, allons-y!!

- Où ça? l'interrogea Sai, subitement inquiet.

- Ben, chez Fugaku. Je veux revoir mon frère, ma belle-soeur et mes neveux.

- Tu as oublié tes petit-neveux. précisa Sai.

- C'est pas vrai! J'ai des petit-neveux? s'étonna Madara.

- Deux garçons, mais ne me demande pas leurs prénoms...

- C'est trop bien. J'ai encore plus envie d'y aller.

Il empoigna Sai et Gaara et les poussa vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il héla un taxi, n'entendant pas les remarques de Sai qui lui indiquaient qu'il avait sa propre voiture et les força à entrer dedans. Ne se rappelant plus de l'adresse de la demeure familiale, ce fût Sai qui la donna au chauffeur. Gaara se sentait mal à l'aise coincé entre son petit ami et le père plus que déjanté de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à destination, le chauffeur et Madara avaient une conversation sur l'évolution des automobiles et ils descendirent du taxi après avoir payé. Madara s'extasia sur cette maison dans laquelle il avait grandi et, le moment venu, avait fui. Il sautilla légèrement sous l'effet de la joie avant de monter les quelques marches du perron. Il appuya sur la sonnette sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est un Fugaku plutôt contrarié qui s'acquitta de cette besogne.

- Ca ne va pas de sonner comme... ça...

- Hello-o! Ton grand frère chéri est revenu! s'exclama Madara en levant les bras et en entourant Fugaku avec avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'échapper.

- Madara?!? s'étonna Fugaku.

- Désolé mon oncle, j'ai pas pu le retenir. fit Sai de derrière son père.

- Quel bonheur de te revoir! T'as presque pas changé! T'as pris un peu de bide et des cheveux blancs mais t'as toujours le même air peu aimable... quelle joie!!

Fugaku avait perdu l'habitude de côtoyer son aîné. Madara avait toujours été loufoque, et ce depuis sa prime jeunesse. Remis de ses émotions, Madara s'invita dans la maison où les cris d'un bébé se faisaient entendre, ainsi qu'une sorte de comptine destinée à calmer l'enfant. Sai et Gaara s'excusèrent pour le comportement de Madara avant d'entrer également dans la maison. Depuis que Gaara et Sai avaient passé leur un an de relation, Gaara était reçu chez les Uchiwa comme un membre de la famille.

- Bonjour tout le monde! s'écria Madara quand il arriva dans le salon.

- Madara! s'exclama Mikoto avant de se jeter dans les bras de son beau-frère.

- Toujours aussi belle Mikoto... la complimenta-t-il.

Après les étreintes, Madara se tourna vers Itachi qui tenait Yuki dans ses bras. Sasuke était assis à côté de lui et tenait un Aki enfin calmé contre lui.

- Mes neveux chéris! s'écria-t-il.

- Papa, c'est qui lui? demanda Yuki en pointant Madara du doigt.

- C'est le frère de papi. C'est ton grand-oncle Madara. expliqua le père.

- Papi? Ah, Fugaku? Trop mignon!

Madara s'approcha de ses neveux, les embrassa avec tendresse avant de passer sa main sur la tête de Yuki et de poser un baiser sur la joue d'Aki.

- Ce sont mes petits-neveux? Ils sont magnifiques! Pourquoi Fugaku ne m'a pas dit que j'avais des petit-neveux?

- Je te l'ai dit trois fois, mais avec toi, ça entre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre... commenta Fugaku qui apportait des boissons aux nouveaux venus.

- Ah bon? s'étonna Madara.

- Je t'ai prévenu pour la naissance de Yuki, quand tu es venu il y a trois ans, je t'ai même montré une photo et tu as dit qu'il était "choupi"...

- Je ne m'en souviens pas... c 'est pas si grave. Donc l'aîné, c'est Yuki et le plus jeune...

- C'est Aki. intervint Sasuke.

Madara eût un large sourire alors que Sai s'efforçait de retenir les prénoms des deux enfants. Quand Yuki l'aperçut, il quitta les genoux paternels pour aller câliner Sai. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi mais l'aîné des deux enfants adorait son oncle Sai, bien que ce dernier ne fasse pas grand-chose pour se faire aimer. Sai le prit dans ses bras, se rappella son prénom et s'assit avec lui sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Gaara les observait tout les deux, attendri, alors que Sasuke et Itachi craignaient pour la vie de leur fils.

- Ce sont les fruits de vos amours? demanda Madara avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil entendus.

Sasuke et Itachi prirent une jolie teinte pivoine et bafouillèrent des paroles incompréhensibles, qui firent sourire Madara.

- C'est bien. Vous prenez bien soin d'eux. J'espère que Sai m'en fera bientôt un...

Sai, qui était en train de sourire à Yuki qui lui racontait son voyage dans les moindres détails, perdit son sourire, leva les yeux et fixa son père avec stupeur. Gaara était étonné aussi, mais il n'osait rien dire. Itachi et Sasuke pensèrent en même temps: " Le pauvre gamin...". Il y eût un temps de latence et un silence pesant qui furent utiles à Sai pour recomposer son visage souriant.

- Je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant. Je me contente de mes petits cousins...

- ...

- ... et puis, j'aime trop les couilles de Gaara pour m'en séparer.

Il y eût un nouveau silence gêné et interminable qui fût rompu par Yuki.

- C'est quoi des couilles? interrogea l'enfant.

- Demande à ton père! lui indiqua Sai avec un sourire.

- Dis, papa, c'est quoi des couilles?

- ... Et bien, Yuki... C'est...

Le cerveau d'Itachi lui disait de trouver une réponse avant les trente prochaines secondes. Sasuke était trop gêné pour cogiter et il se contentait de serrer Aki contre lui avec un peu plus de force.

- Ce sont des bonbons. acheva Sai. Les bonbons de celui que tu aimes le plus au monde. Quand tu es amoureux, tu peux lécher les bonbons, mais c'est une chose que ce font seulement les grandes personnes pour se montrer qu'elles s'aiment. expliqua Sai. Tu vois, ton papa lèche certainement les bonbons de ta maman, ça veut dire qu'il l'aime autant que moi j'aime Gaara.

Un silence gêné et confus s'installa de nouveau, pendant lequel Fugaku toussa. Itachi, Sasuke et Gaara ne savaient plus où se mettre et Yuki semblait content de l'explication fournie par son oncle.

- Ca fait vraiment du bien d'être de retour chez soi! déclara Madara, brisant le silence.

- Je te le fais pas dire... murmurra Itachi d'un ton moins joyeux à l'oreille de Sasuke.

- Bon, je suis désolé de devoir déjà vous quitter mais, je m'en vais!

Madara avala d'une traite le verre que Fugaku lui avait apporté et se leva brusquement.

- Mais où tu vas? l'interrogea Fugaku.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jiraiya. Je l'ai rencontré à l'aéroport et on a fait la tournée des bars pendant deux jours. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive que maintenant... et ce soir, on remet ça! s'exclama Madara.

- Jiraiya est revenu lui aussi? s'étonna Sasuke. Naruto est au courant?

- Je pense qu'il lui a fait la surprise. Il était impatient de revoir son petit-fils. lui répondit Madara.

- Que du bonheur en perspective... il a terminé d'écrire son nouveau roman? questionna Fugaku.

- Je sais que tu collectionnes les Icha Icha Paradise, petit frère, et je te répondrais qu'il l'a terminé! Tu peux crier ta joie!

- Je ne les collectionnes pas, imbécile! Je voulais juste des nouvelles de lui! commença à s'énerver Fugaku.

- Il va bien et il m'a traîné dans tous les bars à hôtesses et sources chaudes depuis deux jours. Ca se voit que c'est un habitué, tout le monde le connaît. dit Madara.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas... conclut Itachi.

- A plus la compagnie!

Madara s'engouffra dans le couloir et disparut à la vue de tous. Ils entendirent seulement la porte d'entrée se fermer. Fugaku et Sai soupirèrent, ils n'avaient plus l'habitude. Yuki ne quittait pas les bras de son oncle Sai et lui faisait un câlin alors que Gaara caressait la tête de l'enfant. Itachi et Sasuke n'osaient plus se regarder, ils se rappellaient l'explication que leur cousin avait donné à leur fils devant toute la famille et ils essayaient de se faire le plus discrets possible. Mikoto souriait, elle adorait l'humour de son beau-frère alors que Fugaku se demandait s'il restait de l'aspirine dans la maison.

- Vous restez pour dîner? demanda Mikoto à l'adresse de Sai et de Gaara.

- Non. Nous avions autre chose de prévu avant que mon père n'arrive. fit Sai avec un sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à Gaara.

Mikoto hocha la tête alors que Yuki serrait encore plus fort son oncle. Itachi regardait son fils aîne et s'étonnait de le voir si attaché à Sai. Sasuke vit l'heure et se leva afin d'aller laver Aki, le faire manger et le coucher. Itachi quitta le fauteuil où il était assis et s'approcha de son fils. Il souleva Yuki des genoux de Sai et le prit dans ses bras.

- Il est l'heure d'aller au bain.

- C'est vraiment obligé? interrogea l'enfant.

- Ca dépend. Si tu sens mauvais, tonton Sai ne te fera plus de câlins. C'est toi qui vois.

- J'y vais...

Itachi sourit et embrassa son fils sur la joue. Il demanda à Sai et à Gaara de rester encore un peu, juste le temps de dire au revoir aux enfants et rejoignit Sasuke dans la salle de bains. L'eau chaude coulait et Aki était déjà dans la baignoire. Yuki grimaça un peu avant que son père ne l'y mette aussi. Ils sortirent de là un bon quart d'heure après et Yuki courut vers son oncle. Sai lui sourit, lui fit un bisou et lui dit qu'il repasserait plus tard. Yuki était un peu déçu, mais un câlin de sa mamie lui rendit le sourire après le départ de Gaara et de Sai. Ils se mirent à table, Sasuke faisant manger Aki sous les regard tendres de Fugaku et de Mikoto et le repas fini, les deux Uchiwa montèrent leurs jeunes enfants dans l'ancienne chambre de Sasuke. Il y avait toujours le lit deux places dans lequel dormait ce dernier avant de préférer celui d'Itachi et de quitter la maison pour aller s'installer avec lui. Itachi coucha Aki tandis que Sasuke s'occupait de Yuki. Ils restèrent avec eux une petite demi-heure, le temps que les enfants s'endorment et quittèrent la chambre le plus silencieusement possible avant de redescendre au salon. Leurs parents avaient allumé la télévision et regardaient les informations, Itachi s'assit et attira Sasuke pour qu'il se pose sur ses genoux. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu, puis Sasuke se laissa glisser à côté d'Itachi et se blottit contre lui. Sasuke n'avait pas vu ses parents longtemps, et malgré sa liaison avec Itachi, il leur était très attaché. Itachi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il lui sourit, il n'était heureux qu'avec lui et leurs enfants. Mikoto les observait, elle avait bien fait de les soutenir dans le passé. Son mari avait vraiment eu du mal à accepter le caractère incestueux de leur relation. Il aimait ses enfants et voulait leur bonheur mais pas de cette sorte-là. Maintenant, Fugaku avait accepté l'idée et était complètement gaga de ses petits-fils. Ce constat fit sourire Mikoto, une des phobies de son mari était de ne pas avoir d'héritier à qui confier l'entreprise, et avoir Aki et Yuki était pour lui une grande joie et un immense soulagement. Elle vit Itachi déposer un baiser dans le cou de Sasuke et celui-ci qui essayait de le maîtriser étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Itachi s'éloigna à regrets et se contenta d'enlacer les épaules de Sasuke d'un bras. Mikoto rompit le silence confortable qui s'était installé, elle voyait rarement ses enfants et elle avait beaucoup de questions à leur poser. La plus importante concernait Aki.

- Dites-moi, commença-t-elle à l'adresse de ses fils. Qui a donné le jour à Aki?

Itachi fit une moue alors que Sasuke répondit à sa mère.

- Pour Aki, c'est moi. Itachi m'a dit qu'il voulait un enfant de moi étant donné que Yuki était de lui. Je n'ai pas pu refuser.

Itachi l'embrassa sur la joue. Sasuke l'avait supplié pour avoir un enfant, il en avait fait de même pour en avoir un second. Sasuke jouissait d'une grande popularité auprès de son attachée d'édition et s'il lui avait dit de sauter d'une falaise, elle l'aurait fait avec le sourire. Ainsi, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait porter les enfants et Karin, qui était devenue amie avec lui, ne pût le lui refuser. Elle était à couteaux tirés avec Itachi, le compagnon de son idole, cependant, la situation s'améliorait progressivement, son mari et elle arrivaient à converser comme des gens civilisés maintenant. Il soupira en pensant que le tunnel était encore long et peu éclairé avant de se blottir contre son amant.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Kakashi et Iruka Hatake sonnaient à la porte de la maison que partageaient Neji et Naruto. Le blond les avait invité à dîner et, étant nul en cuisine, Neji avait dû se taper la partie culinaire de la soirée. Les quatre hommes dînaient de temps en temps ensemble, soit c'était Iruka qui les invitait, soit c'était Naruto, leurs compagnons respectifs suivaient le mouvement. C'était en quelque sorte un repas en famille, même si Naruto n'appelait toujours pas Kakashi "papa" malgré les efforts de ce dernier. L'Uzumaki les fit entrer dans le salon et leur servit l'appéritif. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Kakashi asticotait encore le blond dans le but qu'il prononce le mot fatidique quand on sonna à la porte. Neji s'excusa et alla ouvrir, laissant le blond aux prises avec son terrible "beau-père". Un homme grand et assez imposant attendait derrière la porte, des bagages à ses pieds. Neji soupira, il ne manquait plus que le grand-père de son petit ami...

- Bonsoir Neji! déclara Jiraiya en empoignant violemment l'Hyûga.

- Bonsoir, Jiraiya-san...

- Voyons, pas de "-san" entre nous, tu es la moitié de mon petit-fils après tout.

Neji lui fit un sourire contrit.

- NARUTO, C'EST POUR TOI! cria le châtain en prenant un des sacs.

Naruto s'avança dans l'entrée, poussa un cri de surprise et de joie avant de se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père.

- Grand-père! s'exclama Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Comment va mon petit-fils préféré? demanda-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Bien, et toi?

- Ca roule.

Naruto lui fit un sourire éclatant, différent de celui de son compagnon et le poussa à entrer davantage dans la maison. Ils atterirent au salon.

- Maître! déclara Kakashi en lâchant pratiquement la bière qu'il buvait.

- Kakashi, mon disciple et fan le plus dévoué...et sa prude épouse.

Iruka rougit à ce dénominatif et laissa son époux saluer son idole.

- M'as-tu été fidèle, Kakashi? l'interrogea Jiraiya avec un air grave.

- Oui, Maître. Je vous suivrai jusqu'à la mort. répondit Kakashi avec la même gravité.

- Parfait. Voilà pour toi.

Il se dirigea vers le sac qu'avait porté Neji, l'ouvrit et en tira un petit paquet qu'il tendit à l'Hatake. Le gris l'ouvrit en tremblant de bonheur et d'appréhension. Il explosa de joie quand le papier toucha le sol, délivrant le précieux contenu.

- WHAOUH! Le nouveau Icha Icha Paradise!... Et le Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi!

- Remercies-moi. lui ordonna Jiraiya. Ils ne sont pas encore parus.

- Merci, Maître, merci! fit Kakashi en s'inclinant bien bas.

Iruka fût horrifié, chaque nouveau tome de la célèbre saga lui promettait des nuits sans sommeil, son mari voulait tout essayer et c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait d'un volume de la saga yaoi. Neji leva les yeux au ciel alors que Naruto posait un regard interrogateur sur les deux livres.

- Ce n'est pas pour les enfants...le réprimanda Kakashi avec une certaine jalousie.

- Je ne suis plus un gosse. N'est-ce pas, Neji?

Le Hyûga devînt brusquement écarlate. A chaque fois qu'il y avait un conflit entre le gris et le blond, ce dernier le prenait à parti. Il hocha la tête et échangea un regard las avec Iruka. Les deux avaient des compagnons pour le moins loufoques.

- On va vous ajouter une assiette. dit Neji, soucieux de changer de sujet.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, petit. Je repars sur le champ.

Neji bouda au terme "petit". Il était plus grand que son amant et ce mot ne passait pas.

- Où tu vas? s'enquit Iruka, suspicieux.

- Y'a Madara qui va passer me prendre. On va continuer la tournée de bars.

- Madara? L'oncle de Sasuke? s'étonna Naruto.

- Il devrait pas tarder.

Cinq minutes après, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Naruto alla ouvrir devant l'air plus que perplexe de Neji. Un " NARUTTTOOOOOOO!!!" retentissant se fit entendre de là où patientaient les quatre autres hommes. Le blond réapparut avec un brun ténébreux sur les talons. Avec le cri aigu qu'il venait de pousser, son potentiel de "ténébritude" dégringolait à vue d'oeil.

- Ils sont tous là!! reprit le brun en levant les bras en signe de joie.

Kakashi et Iruka sourirent poliment, Neji l'observa avec curiosité tandis que Jiraiya récupérait son compagnon de beuverie.

- Jiraiya! Tu devineras jamais! J'ai deux petits-neveux! s'exclama Madara.

- C'est pas vrai!?! Ils sont comment? demanda le gris.

- Mignons, comme leurs pères. Il y en a un qui doit avoir quatre ans et l'autre qui est un bébé. Ils s'appelent Yuto et Maki.

- C'est pas plutôt Yuki et Aki? interrogea Naruto.

- Moui, bon...quelque chose dans le genre. Tu vas pas chipoter. bouda presque le plus âgé des Uchiwa.

Il agrippa Jiraiya afin de lever le camp et ils disparurent tous les deux en parlant de sources chaudes et de bars louches. La maison leur sembla bien calme après leur départ.

- Putain, on a de sacrées familles...constata Naruto.

- Tu l'as dit... ajouta Neji.

- Allons, n'ayez pas peur. Papa et maman veillent sur vous... lança Kakashi.

- Tu n'es pas mon père. firent les deux autres en simultané.

Iruka levait les yeux au ciel. Dire qu'il était sensé y être habitué...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dans le prochain chapitre: On attaque les flashbacks! Youhou! Je pense commencer par Sai et Gaara...


End file.
